


Dear My Secret Romance

by CharlotteValentine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 85,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteValentine/pseuds/CharlotteValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Re-Written version of "Secret Romance" by me (in Fan Fiction.net). The story takes from their first year up to their adulthood with Nozomi's point of view. I recommend you to watch Season 1-2 of Love Live (µ’s) and Love Live (µ’s) The Movie first before reading this story. (But I assume you've done that before you decided to step on fan-fiction sites, yes?) Rated M because it will involve Lewd things and jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226396) by Charlotte Valentine. 



> Hello! I decided to post the test chapter in AO3 to see how much people are interested to read this updated version of "Secret Romance". Please leave me reviews/kudos if you like it! Thank you! ^^

When her feet steps across the open gate of Otonokizaka High-school, one of the ordinary high-schools in Japan, she let out a little huff through the gap between her pink lips. She knows, this is just another day of her life that she needs to get through, while she knows that most of the new students are screaming cheerfully about their brand new uniform—just like hers, she is just thinking about where she will move to next year.

Nozomi Toujou is a daughter of an adventurous photographer. She never had anyone that she could call as friend in the past. It’s not only because of her fate as a child who always move around the country, it was also because of her own personality as someone who can’t find herself fitting in the society around her, seasoned by some bitter experience with people.

When she was in a kindergarten, she found herself to be unpleased by the noise that every single kids make around her, it always sounded like they are about to make something good when they made fun of her hairstyle or her hair color. Naturally, she start to feels like anything they do become very uninteresting. There was nothing exciting from being able to leap to the top of a swing and hung around while screaming like a wild animal, or playing an imaginary household with imaginary kitchen and imaginary food made of dirt, she was not excited by it. Then also the one time when she thought she just made some friends, she was later forgotten when she moved with her parents.

Her own fantasy that she created out of the books she read is what she always find to be most endearing and faithful. When she is elementary school, she inherited the calmness of her childhood whenever she got some books to read. She also prefer to ignore the other kids who are busy with talking about the newest TV shows that everyone in the school watched or about the new card games competition that they held on their own, then also, who cares about the newest hair accessories? Not her! She wouldn’t want to find herself wasting some good yen to purchase unnecessary part of her daily fashion, she rather spend them to get some new books which always serve a new world for her imagination to travel to.

When her elementary years began to come to close, she realizes that maybe not every card games are boring. She found herself intrigued with tarot cards and the way it can be read to tell fortunes. She spent her junior-high years to learn more about it while also beginning to collect spiritual energy that given by the God by becoming one of the Shrine Maiden.

She worked in a few shrines before and since this year she probably will stay in Tokyo, she choose to pick one shrine that closest to where she currently lives and where her school is— The Kanda Shrine.

Anyway, so the unmotivated steps of hers greet the empty seats on the latest row in her classroom. Everything is very neat and clean despite of being one old school desk.

 _“See? Just like how it always be.”_ She thought.

Everything is going so normally and her friends are uninteresting. A few minutes of the unnecessary noises between students around her are unavoidable, and when she start to realizes that she is sitting behind an empty seat, she still find herself to be very unmotivated.

 _“It’s not like it will be a place for anyone of my interest.”_ She said in her mind.

“ _Let that be empty if possible. So I can place a prince above it with my own imagination”_ she continued as she unconsciously pulled a soft smile on her beginning-to-form-imaginative-prince face. This is an all-girl-school, it’s impossible to place a man within a classroom. Even most of the teachers are female and she bet that even if there’s a man in this school, they won’t be attractive enough for her.

But come to think of it, is she someone who would be interested on man? Have she ever find herself to be blushing when she see them partially naked in every store’s displays that she ever visited? No. Not at all. Rather, she always be interested on the female models. She thought that maybe it’s still not her years yet to be romantically attracted to someone, but if she remember well, she also find herself enjoying the free-to-touch torso sculpture which feature the promoted bra product. She would touch them gently and—….

 _“No-no-no-no…”_ she denied.

 _“What am I thinking? Could I be truly attracted to females?_ ” she said in her own mind.

 She began to scan the classroom thoroughly. It seems that girls do have their charms, but she is still uninterested to greet any of them. Not even the geeky girl that sit near the window in front of one cocky looking little girl with black twin-tails hair. Wait, is that even a real high-schooler? She looks like she just graduated from an elementary school last year.

Not that she should care about that one girl, or at least, not yet until she find a reason to bother with her arrogant face. But, when her observation continues, she find herself to be much more a loser than the arrogant girl. At least that little girl made some friends before her. They must be talking about something very fun right now, something that she can’t fit in because anything that is fun for others always be what she find to be uninteresting.

When the school bell rings, everyone in the classroom quickly take their own seat. Just like what Nozomi had hoped for, the seat in front of her still empty. The teacher walked in with no one, but she is certain that there might be still someone. The entrance door still partially open, this means that there’s a transfer student coming in to the classroom. Nozomi are very used to be the person who’s standing outside and waiting for the teacher to call her over. It’s not that strange too if she is to be the person who witness someone else being a transfer student.

She knows that they always share one trait anyway: uninteresting.

“Good morning class, this is your first day of school and it must be rare to find a transfer student who comes in at the very first day of school, but we have one right now and we are about to follow the culture. We will give a good opportunity for our transfer student to get open the class with an introduction then followed by all of your introduction, is that good enough?” the teacher asked.

The class responded with a powerful **‘yes’** and right after the teacher called the transfer student in, a part of the class roared in excitement. Nozomi couldn’t really tell at first, but when the transfer student finally step her beautiful feet in the classroom, she understand.

The transfer student is one of the foreign race. Something tells her that she is probably coming from a fantasy world. She is blonde, tall, and has a pair of beautiful azure orbs on her eyes. Her skin is pale and it looked like she came from somewhere colder than her refrigerator. Could she be an ice queen? Or perhaps, she is a natural born hunter? Her fit body kind of giving out that she grows through a hardship. She has this sharp stern gaze, a pointed nose and unfriendly lips that might be able to kill anyone’s heart in seconds. Most importantly for Nozomi though, she has a great size of breast. She would totally want to touch that one day.

It takes a while for Nozomi to also realize that the only empty seat is right in front of her and this look-like-a-cold-blooded heart slayer will sit right in front of her. Nozomi is so close to drop her jaw—or not really 'close to drop' since she end up to drop it when the blonde beautifully walking closer and closer to where she sit anyway. She is dumbfounded. Her heart beats uncontrollably and she feel like she is more than ready to declare herself as a girl who want to date a girl.

“Mmm… Ayase-san, would you mind to introduce yourself first?” Their teacher asked. Nozomi is snapped out of her day dreaming. She just heard her last name. Who was it again? Ayase-san? That’s a really cool name. She feels like she could write her name over and over in every page of her book.

“I don’t feel like introducing myself alone. So let’s get on the classroom introduction session.” The blonde said coldly.

Now that Nozomi has heard her speaking, her heart races even faster. She has an extremely beautiful voice, how could she be so perfect? Is she an intelligent person too? She can only wait and observe by herself.

* * *

 

The school bell for lunch rang;

Nozomi can’t believe that the time at school flies so quickly today. She keep staring at the strong reliable-looking shoulder right in front of her along with the blonde hair that looks so sparkling when the sunlight pour upon them. It’s surely a hot day for her and this is not even summer—it’s spring!

When the teacher left, unexpected crowd swiftly swarmed toward the suddenly a superstar girl right in front of her. She remember her name to be "Ayase Eli". What a beautiful name for a relatively handsome girl. If there's any competition to win Nozomi's heart right now, she knows who will be the winner and who needs a competitor to be a winner anyway? Certainly not her!

“Ayase-san, have you consider about what club you’ll be on?” asked one of the unimportant student—in Nozomi’s eyes at least.

“Ayase-san! What about a drama club?” another student asked so blatantly without even giving any chance for the blonde to answer the first question.

“You’ll be good in the badminton club, just look at those well-defined hands, I bet you have a good arm as well.” Another stated—again, without even waiting for the blonde to answer the previous question.

They started to keep asking and suggesting more and more, yet the blonde remain in silence. Have Nozomi ever mentions about how similar she is to herself? Even though she knows that some things around here are interesting enough to get to know with, she remain silent as if she is born to ignore, the only difference is that she ignore in pure silent while Nozomi ignore and pretend to be busy with her own book.

“What on shattering earth you’re all saying? I’m not interested in any of your boring activities. Get away from me already!” she shouted in sudden with voice as cold as her blue eyes. Looks like they gets into her nerve. She has never seen anyone as harsh as her. It’s actually something charming if she has to be honest. It’s truly something that she could use as a reflection. Perhaps this is what her heart looked like if she can see it through the mirror, which makes this sort of happening is probably what she might do if she finds herself surrounded in the same way.

One by one, the students began to leave her side, yet instead of a bad talk going around her, they prefer to blame each other for being noisy. That was something that Nozomi didn’t expect. Something that she didn’t know why would anybody blame another for what this blonde did. Perhaps they see something about her? Something very visible to everyone around her?

Is it her eyes? Her spiritual power has detected a powerful kind of emotion within the depth of her gaze when they had their face meet each other for the very-very first time. But she can’t say that it’s something good. Perhaps Ayase is not happy with something?

Either way, Nozomi believe that she will figure it out once she could observe her in a better angle.

* * *

 

Another hours for another chance to observe in better angle;

The school is over and it’s time for everyone to go home. Nozomi wouldn’t bother to know about what the other student will do about their life outside the school hours, but she cares so much about how the blonde prince-like figure will get through her day.

By the time she walk out of the room, three girls quickly run toward Ayase and block her path.

“Ayase-san!” one of them called.

For some reason, the classroom decided to put everything they are doing on hold by the time her name called.

“Do you want to join us for a karaoke?” one of the girl asked.

“No.” A short and emotionless respond came out immediately. It’s like she didn’t bother to think twice about what she said.

“Then! What about café? I heard there’s a good café in Akihabara!” said the other.

“No.” once again the blonde replied with the same manner before she tried to evade the crowd and get through the door.

“Ayase-san, what about—…”

“No. I don’t spend my time for something as worthless as that.” She coldly cuts in before knowing about what exactly her question is.

“Then, Ayase-san! I bet you are interested to join study club!” another student still tried her best.

“Do that yourself.” She once again replied with her ice-cold manner.

“ _The classroom has turned into a slaughter house for human's heart_.” Nozomi thought as she stood up to (maybe) take her own leave.

How many student’s heart killed so heartlessly today? She can’t imagine how she will feel like if she is about to be on their place of being brushed off so quickly and mercilessly. Truth to be told, this is a good lesson for her. There won’t be any cheap kind of approach working against her. She needs a real strategy and it’s going be a strategy that she can use to a person like herself.

She intentionally walks faster while taking a notice about the students that she thought to be unimportant beginning to tell each other to stop being so pushy to the blonde. Really, she didn’t expect everything to turn to something as dream-like as this. How could everyone be so positive thinking? Is it because she is a foreign and a beautiful one? Did she put some sort of a hex to these students? Or perhaps Otonokizaka High-Schoolers are all mature and very understanding? This is such a mystery, alas, she knows that she is not even angry at the blonde and for a reason that she might know so well.

When the Blonde take a sharp turn toward the stairs, Nozomi makes wider steps to catch up. By the time she is about to step down, she found no one right in front of her, but she heard someone stepping down so quickly as if she is about to be caught by a creepy creature like… a caramel monster?

 Nozomi doesn’t know what may be scary for the blonde, but she is very sure that a caramel monster will totally make her running for her life. Just imagining it makes her feel like she is about to be swallowed in the disgusting sticky sweetness sensation of caramel. Yuck.

She ran down and now she can see the blonde still moving so quickly. Her breath tighten and her heart began to race as if it has no intention to enjoy the rhythm of her foot steps. Two high-schoolers storming down the stairs in line like a kid running for an ice cream truck. She need to say something, no… more like, anything! Anything that could work to make this less awkward.

“Excuse me!!” her voice didn’t betray her heart.

The blonde stopped and looking at her with the most stern look she ever witness in her life.

“I…” suddenly, Nozomi’s voice faded. But she really need to think of something. Something as a way to explain why she suddenly called her. Now she realized that maybe her voice didn’t betray her heart, but her voice betrayed her mind. She doesn’t even know what kind of business she have with this girl.

“I’m…!” her dialect suddenly changed to a Kansai dialect. Not that she complains, no one in this school has ever heard her speaking anyway. She took a deep breath, and exhaled in most (forced) gentle manner.

“I’m Toujou Nozomi!” she said clearly with her biggest smile, relieved that she could talk so smoothly without flipping out the topic into something so awkward. She knows that she can always introduce herself as an ice cream truck or a caramel monster that she just thought about a while ago, but she luckily didn't do that.

“What you want?” The blonde asked coldly.

Now that’s what she didn't expect. There must be something she can use as excuses, something that is not lame and not cheap. She searched through her bag and caught the newly bought tarot card deck within her finger reach. She shuffled it immediately without knowing about what exactly she is about to say to the blonde.

The first card she pulled, it’s an upward _The Fool_ , a sign of a beginning of journey. She may say that she only knows that far, but there’s nothing wrong with using a little imagination, right? Maybe she can just translate the fact that The Fool is a man and his Dog walking to a cliff.

“You’ll be facing a hard time this year! Something really bad will happen!” Nozomi said as she displayed the card to the blonde.

The blonde’s face immediately changed. Nozomi totally see that shocked face and she wanted to know if there’s anything she can do to keep this less awkward. Perhaps she can try to look about her romance? She once again pulled another card. It’s an upward The Lovers. Well, alright, this one look very promising. Extremely… promising, but, why the picture is a man and woman holding each other hands? The world is so unfair. What’s wrong with two girls in love with each other? Now-now, maybe this isn’t a time to be complaining about the picture. She can change that at home later—with black marker. She needs to say her fortune and it’s:

“You’ll never have a boyfriend!” she said almost as loud as a shout. Well, that’s a screwed up statement. She was about to say that she want to be her girlfriend so she doesn’t need a boyfriend and will never need one. Now the blonde is totally raising her eyebrows, then frown deeply.

“What are you talking about? Do I look like I want to have a boyfriend in this all girl school?”

Alright. Touché. This is awkward. It’s time for Nozomi to take her leave—to her home—through different route and hide under her blanket until she can forget about what she just said today. Maybe she should’ve known that talking isn’t that easy especially if the person she is talking about is sort of a natural born charmer. She doesn’t even need to say anything romantic to make Nozomi’s heart being as messy as her mind.

“Bye!” Nozomi said before she run upstairs and leave the blonde in her most confused state.

 That day, Nozomi refuse leave her house and stays in her room all day, muffling her embarrassing scream with her pillow. Maybe she shouldn't look at the mirror too since her face probably be as red as ripe tomato. 

 

 

 


	2. Sweet Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter! Thank you for the kudos and the comment! I love them! I hope you enjoy the upgraded version of Secret Romance! Also, I changed the 'Parents' characters to give more depth in the story.

It’s almost a week;

Ever since that day, she always walk in to her classroom five minutes before the class starts. She prefer to hide somewhere in the school during lunch time and after school, she runs away before someone have the chance to talk to her. If she isn’t living with her parents right now, she will totally skips the school and Bury herself under the blanket of (everlasting) embarrassment.

This morning, as usual, she spends her time to help the nearby shrine. With her Shrine Maiden clothes and a broom in hand, she is ready to clean the whole floor until she feels like going to school. The day is still bright and the birds are on their morning concert. There’s no need to hurry herself to school and stare into the beautiful blonde and hiding from her sight at the same time.

She can’t believe that she has made such an awkward statement out of her amateur fortune telling skills. It’s only for a year until their parents will leave again for another place to work. She is already so looking forward to it. She will never returns to Tokyo. She will never-ever wants to remember Otonokizaka High-school in the list of schools she has ever been on.

When she is about to start sweeping the scattered dry leaves, she can sense someone is coming to her spot. It might only be another shrine maiden who work in the same day as her. But for some reason, she feels like this person is someone with a powerful spirit like an emperor.

She scans the area thoroughly, but there’s barely anyone in here other than her. Not even the priest who should’ve been around at this time of the hours. It’s like the wheel of fate is right upon her head right now. Who is this person?

Will it be a patron of the shrine? Did she drop anything? Did she took anything? Why would anyone want to meet her? Maybe it’s be her parents? Did she left anything? Did she broke anything?

Perhaps she shouldn’t bother to work her fragile little mind right now.  She can’t think of anything properly. She will prefer to focus on the studies that she needs to pay attention to this year.

Sweeping at the shrine usually makes her feel calm. Yet only for today, she feels like she really needs to hurry herself to school. With no one in this area makes her thinking that maybe, an evil spirit is watching over her. A spirit that trying to dominate her or just a spirit that is angry to her for a reason that she doesn’t know yet.

As swift as the cold wind, Nozomi changed back to her school uniform, picked up her school bag and walked down through the stairs of the shrine. She began to feel someone is following her. This is a bad sign. She is about to start to run but maybe it’s already too late as she can feel her wrist grabbed by someone else so tightly.

She quickly grab the grabber’s arm back and spin it. But it looks like the grabber is also quick in making a response before she can fully twist her arm to break. They recoiled and it took a moment for them to finally has their eyes set on each other.

Unprepared, Nozomi let her grabber to continue to make another move. She got herself pushed against the wall rudely.

“Toujou Nozomi.” Her name called with the coldest voice in her history.

“Ayase...” the purplenette responded in her shock.

“I want you to revoke what you said to me 4 days ago.” The blonde continued.

What did she said again? Oh, right, that one fail fortune telling.

“You don’t have to—….”

“Now!” the blonde stated clearly.

Nozomi swears that she has never be treated like this by anyone in her past. She would complain, but if it also means that she can be this close to sniff on the scent of crush, she will consider it a luck. Putting her thought aside, she sighed gently and let her lips formed a soft smile.

“Listen, you don’t have to worry about that. I thought you weren’t worried. Didn’t you said that you are not looking for a boyfriend?” she said.

“It’s not about that. It’s about the other thing.” Ayase pulled her body over. Nozomi missed the scent already, she wish that she could get a little closer.

“Is there anything happened to you?” Nozomi asked.

Ayase shook her head.

“Nothing, but I refuse to let your curse to fall upon them.” She continued.

A curse?! Now that goes a little too far off. She didn’t curse her at all! It was just a simple (failure) fortune telling.

“A curse? You’ve gone a little too far. I didn’t curse you. All I did was just a fortune telling.” Nozomi replied.

The blonde seems to be unconvinced.

“If you can say that with that bold face, you better know how to make me believe you.” She said with a finger pointed right to the purplenette’s face.

Now she looked like she is really pissed off. What should Nozomi do? Should she deny it just to give her a peace of mind?

“Fine. I was just bluffing.” Nozomi replied.

“So it isn’t true at all, right?” the blonde crossed her arms.

“I said to get your attention and it proved to be a success. I have your attention right now.” Nozomi replied again.

Ayase nodded.

“You do and not in a good way. I have both of my eyes on you and I’ll be watching you from now on.” She said.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Nozomi replied.

“Let’s go to school.” Ayase said.

“Ok.”

And the two started to walk. They left the Shrine together, then dealt with crowds, the traffic light, crossed the road and right in front of the school’s gate…

“Wait. Did you just asked me to go to school together?” Nozomi suddenly asked.

“It’s as obvious as that and we’re already here now. It’s time to go to the classroom.” Ayase replied.

“Yeah, I know, but, if you were pissed off by me, shouldn’t you be like ‘Leave me alone!’ or like ‘If you do that again, you better be prepared with the consequence!’ instead of being around me all the time?”

“The second one is exactly what I’m doing to you right now. I’m watching you, so you better behave and stop putting people in trouble.” Ayase replied.

“Oh… is that so…?

“Yes, I can’t let you off on your own.” she replied with a confident nod.

“So…. Basically, you are going to stick around me all the time from now on?”

“Yes.”  The blonde nodded again.

She could say that this might be something unpredictable. She might not know about what exactly will happen to her if she makes trouble when she is around. But she is curious and probably want to try it out today.

* * *

 

The Classroom, Lunch Time;

Guess who’s not getting any idea of what she should do to make a trouble? Nozomi Toujou. She spent her time to scan for a chance from this morning, but nothing came up to her mind and she doesn’t even have the courage to do anything bad to others. What if they cry? What if she gets into a very serious problem? She can’t possibly do all that!

It’s not like she has to do it anyway. Nothing going to happen if she doesn’t make trouble, nothing at all. Her life is just going to run like how it was before, then maybe Ayase will let her off the hook and…

Ayase will let her off the hook?

That’s a problem! That’s not ‘nothing’, that’s something she call as disaster! She has her attention now, there’s no reason for her to not keep it at that!

She really need to act now, just do anything that she can do to cause a trouble. Perhaps she can start from throwing something at someone? How about that one little girl that looked like a freshly graduated elementary school student?

Nozomi took a piece of used paper, wrote a greeting with thick black marker, crumpled it and immediately throw it at the little girl’s head. Best thing about her condition before a crumpled paper hit her head is that she was about to chow down her lunch.

“Who the heck did that?!” she yelled so rudely.

Everyone in class quickly turn their attention to her.

“I—I mean! N-Niko want to know who threw a crumpled paper to my head.” She said with her cheeky voice.

“J-Just apologize to Niko! Niko-Niko is forgiving and will give her smile to you, Niko!” she continued

Well, Nozomi is glad that she doesn’t know. She can’t imagine the trouble of apologizing to a person like that. The class continues with their activities. The little girl who is still clueless decided to forget about her search and continue her own activity as well. 

“I’m glad that it’s nothing serious, but I should’ve known that you will do something like that.” The blonde suddenly said.

Did Ayase know about what she did?

“You saw that?” Nozomi asked.

“Didn’t I told you that I’m watching you?” she continued as she showed a hand mirror on her hand.

“You can’t escape my eyes. I’ll just warn you again, one more trouble and you’ll see.” The blonde said as she pulled out a medium sized lunch box with Elegant Floral pattern.

Nozomi’s eyes lit up when she realize that maybe something unusual will come out of that lunch box. She brought one lunch box with her this time, thanks to her parents who prepared for her in the morning.

She quickly moved her desk right next to Ayase’s desk and pulled her chair to fit in.

“What are you going to eat?” Nozomi asked.

“Piroshky.” Ayase replied.

“Pi…what?”

“Piroshky.” Ayase replied again as she opened the lunch box. It looks like a common bread with clam shape. Ayase took one for herself and bit it gently. This is the first time of Nozomi looking at someone’s lips when they are eating something. She looks like she really enjoy every second of chewing her food. Is it really that delicious?

“Can I try?” Nozomi asked.

“Take it yourself.” Ayase replied.

Nozomi pick the closest one, then tried to chew it down into her mouth. The bread itself is delicious. The texture is incredibly soft yet elastic. It’s very tasteful and there’s something inside this bread. Something that she knows so well and always love—Pork meat! Combined with potatoes, mushrooms, cabbage and onions, seasoned to a high-quality savory combination.

“Do you like it? I made it myself.” Ayase said.

Now-now, this is really-ultra-mega-extremely-very delicious! A cooking that made by this beautiful blonde right in front of her. She bet this food contain the super seasoning as well—Love! She need to eat more of it!

Nozomi continue to chow those Piroshky without even taking a single break. It’s really-really delicious and she want more and more and more and…

_Ah!_

She stopped for a moment.

_I ate her lunch!_

She smirked to herself.

“Harasho…” Ayase said in awe.

_What is ‘Harasho’…? Is that some kind of a foul word in Russian?_

Nozomi thought as she is holding the last and bitten piroshky.

“You ate all that in less than five minutes.” The blonde continued.

“A—a-ha-ha, I’m sorry, they were so delicious. I can’t help it.” Nozomi replied with a shy grin.

Wait a minute. Why is she not… angry at her?

“I’ll make more of them later. As for tomorrow, what about a Pelmeni? It’s a dumpling, similar to Gyoza.” Ayase said.

This is so wrong in so many level. She just ate her lunch and she offer more of them tomorrow?

“No-no, Ayase-san…” Nozomi shook her head.

“Call me Eli. Don’t be so formal.”

“Ok, uh… Eli…chan? uhmm… I just ate your lunch, you should’ve been angry!”

“Well, I do but I think I’m pleased that you like my cooking so much.” Eli replied.

“What if you take my lunch as exchange? I don’t want this to go unpaid, you know!” Nozomi said.

“No thanks. I’m not used with chopsticks yet. I don’t want to mess your lunch.”

“Then, I’ll feed you!”

As she said it, Eli is looking at her with slight blush on her face. It took a moment for her to reply,

“No thanks.”

Before she turn her face away from her. Maybe she is too shy if she has to let herself be fed by someone. This is a high-school after all. She should’ve known that no one want to look like kindergarten student anymore.

This is bad in a way, what if Eli goes hungry for the rest of school hours after lunch? If she isn’t focused or collapsed, that will be her fault. She need to feed her lunch to her somehow!

She quickly took her phone out to check for the time. It seems that there are still so many minutes left before the Lunch break is over. It should be enough to go somewhere and make her eat the lunch. Swiftly, Nozomi grab Eli’s hand and her lunch box.

“Eli-chan, come with me!”

* * *

 

The rooftop;

Nozomi brought Eli here, right under the shade of the square roof facing toward the vast blue sky and the crowded city in the noon. Her attempt of feeding the blonde is successful. Ignoring the fact that they had to do a little cat and mouse game before Eli finally surrender and eat her lunch.

The last piece of food is waiting for Eli’s mouth to eat it. She wish that she made it herself so that she can be as proud as Eli. Because she didn’t so she just have to enjoy the other thing—the way her lips eat the meal.

Right after the last piece of food— or to be specific, the last sausage cut eaten, Nozomi closed the lunch box and sighed in relieve.

“There we go. I hope you enjoyed your meal.” She said.

“You’re sloppy.” Eli commented as she started to clean her own lips with her own handkerchief.

“You open your mouth too small! It’s hard for me to accurately put the meal into your mouth!”

“You were putting too much food into my mouth!”

“It’s a normal bite size!”

“Whatever, but anyway, I hope you are not being too comfortable just yet.” Eli said as she stood up and began to move toward the door.

“And why is that?” Nozomi asked.

“I don’t consider you as my friend yet.” Eli replied coldly.

Yet she was being so nice to her and the fact that she said she was happy that she enjoyed her cooking. It’s certainly not something to overlook.

“I told you I was just watching your action, because you are a trouble.” The blonde continued.

_I don’t mind with that, as long as I have your attention._

Nozomi told to herself.

“If you really want me to consider you as a friend, I’d love to see how good you are in studies. I don’t like being around someone who can’t struggle to achieve a success at her responsibility.”

_Is she looking for a life partner or a friend?_

Nozomi thought. She need to be honest though, she isn’t that good in her study. Her grade is always average, but if she has to work to get her crush’s heart, she just need to work harder this year.

“Let’s start from sport. If my prediction is right about how our teacher will call us tomorrow, you and I will be on the same lap for running.” Eli said.

Sport, easy-peasy. She is very confident about that. Her stamina is A+ quality, thanks to the constant moving and adventure she had in her childhood.

“I’ll take your challenge, Ayase Eli!” Nozomi said clearly.

“Harasho. I’m glad to hear it.” The blonde replied.

Now, what is Harasho again? She need to figure out what that means and maybe use it next time they talk to each other?

* * *

 

The next day;

Nozomi is very sure that she can deal with today’s challenge. She ate her breakfast. She collected her spiritual power in the shrine. She brought her drink from her mother, and most importantly, she had a good night sleep. The sport hours is about to start and they need to change to their sport uniform as soon as possible.

The purplenette and The Blonde walked together to the changing room. It causes quite a talk among the classmates, but they are ignoring that completely. They don’t need to know about how the classmates think that they are magically being so close with each other in the last two days.

“I want you to do your best, but you should not force yourself too much.” Eli said when they entered their changing room.

“I hope you’re not intentionally losing here, I know you want to make me your friend so badly.” Nozomi replied teasingly.

“Tch, you are too confident. I don’t plan to hold myself against you.” Eli replied.

“Well, I’d be happy to compete against someone who do her best.” Nozomi replied before they started to change their uniform.

The school’s running field;

“Alright! Get into your position!” The teacher said before she started the running for the set before Nozomi and Eli’s set. The girls are sitting on the side of the field. Some of them are standing around the lap to assist the teacher on noting the time.

_You’ll be fine, Non-chan!_

Nozomi told to herself.

_Everything will be fine, we just need to run today. Mother also said the same and she even believe that I can do it perfectly and win. Her prediction is never wrong!_

She continued.

_Why did I even ask my mother about this anyway?_

She wonder.

_Now she might know that I have something to do with winning a running competition. I’ve never been this worked up!_

She regret.

Uh…what kind of lie I have to say afterschool, she probably will ask about it.

She sighed to herself.

“Alright, next set. Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi, and Yazawa Niko.” The teacher called.

Nozomi stands up from her place along with her blonde rival and that one cocky girl she noticed. The three set up their position on where they should start.

“No one is holding back, you understand?” Eli said.

“I know. I’ll make sure you got what you want to see from me.” Nozomi replied.

“Hehehe—jut look, you two will be in shock to witness my power. I always score the first finish in my junior high.” Niko said.

Do anyone invited her in this competition? Certainly not, but Nozomi and Eli couldn’t bother to respond to that anyway. They need to save their breath for three laps of running.

“Ready…!” the teacher signaled.

“Set!” The three competitors are ready to run.

“Go!”

And without any delay, the three move their legs as fast as possible. Nozomi can’t be more surprised than she is right now. Even though she has tried to move her legs as fast as possible, the blonde seems to be far more capable of moving her legs. She doesn’t even look like she is about to be out of breath any sooner.

Nozomi set her emerald eyes down to Eli’s legs. Perhaps she is using a specific technique? She certainly is. The way her feet run is like a mix of running and skipping. Come to think of it. Nozomi believe that this is the first time for her to see a pair of beautiful legs along with beautiful fit body. With that slim and fit posture, she believe that this Ayase Eli has gone through a very-very intense practice in the past.

Nozomi has never look to herself in the mirror, but she believe she doesn’t have that kind of body. The only emphasis she knows is her big breast since it’s the only thing that bother her. Does anyone like a big breast anyway? Or perhaps… she should’ve said like, does Ayase Eli like her breast?

No. More like, does Ayase Eli swing that way? She said that she isn’t looking for a boyfriend in this all girl school. Can that mean she is looking for a girlfriend instead? Nozomi is so looking forward to know what it means but first, she need to beat her in this running competition.

First lap passed, Nozomi has broke a little sweat from trying so hard to catch up. She isn’t tired yet, but she can say that she is pretty bad at running when she realize that she is about to be out of breath. The blonde though, she doesn’t looks like she is breaking any sweat. Just what kind of training she had? Is she an athlete? Maybe she has quite a history in sport. What kind of sport that give her that beautiful body shape?

The second lap doesn’t go well, she is still way behind the blonde. She needs to run faster or she will lose this. At the bright side, if she lose, she can claim that her mother can be wrong sometime and she might have the right to rebel in the future.

_I guess all that drinking is going waste, there’s nothing that I achieve from that._

Nozomi thought as she started the 3rd lap.

_I can’t believe it though, I thought my—…._

She pauses as she started to feel something around her belly.

_Oh-no…_

She raised her eyebrows.

_I need to use the restroom. I drank too much!_

She continued.

_Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god_

I—NEED—THE—RESTROOM!!

She continued again before she started run faster.

_This is all her fault! This is all my mother’s fault! Why did she made me drink that much!?_

She grunted when her move hasten up without her realizing.

_It’s just a fresh water she said, it’s just a milk she said, and it’s just a glass she said, I regret all that!!_

She sighed to herself, again she run faster than she ever could.

_I can’t believe she is still up to trolling me even though I’m already a highschool student!!_

_What if I can’t hold it back?! I don’t think she can erase my memory of being this embarrassed in front of my classmates… and Eli-chan! That one fail fortune telling that I did was enough! I don’t want to feel embarrassed anymore! I already made one step closer to have her for myself!!_

_To… have her for myself?_

Nozomi repeated her thought.

_I… want her for myself…? Isn’t that mean… I…. want to be more than just a friend…?_

She thought again as her feet still running so quickly.

_Either way!!_

She exclaimed,

_I hate this! I really need the restroom!!_

She run faster again. Without her realizing, she passes through the blonde and hit the finish line a few seconds sooner than her. After that, she continue to run toward the school’s building, probably to reach the true goal of her swift run—the restroom.

* * *

 

The classroom, Lunch time;

Nozomi couldn’t even focus on her study after that sports hours. She is extremely tired and numb all over her legs. She can’t move at all, she doesn’t even have the stamina to do anything. She is sitting still on her seat but her mind might be somewhere near her bedroom by now.

“You did your best, but what were you doing when you ran to the school building?” Eli asked as she turn herself around. Nozomi is blinking at her with only one percent of her mind processing her question.

“Sheesh, Nozomi, are you ok? You looks so pale.” Eli asked gently.

Nozomi is still unresponsive.

“Anyway, I brought the Pelmeni. Here you go.” Eli stood up from her seat, moving her desk and chair to fit right in front of Nozomi’s desk. She placed her bigger lunchbox on top of the table and opened it.

A lot of dumplings are piling inside it. They looks very tasty as well.

“Here, take one. I hope you like it.” Eli took one of the dumpling with her hand and offered it right in front of Nozomi’s mouth. The purplenette accepted it slowly. As she munched the Pelmeni inside her mouth, the taste of grinded pork, mushrooms, and cabbages melts in her mouth. She feels so alive again.

“Eli-chan this is great!” Nozomi said immediately with all of her spirit returned to her close to be lifeless body.

“Is that so? I’m glad. I brought extra for you so we can eat them together.” Eli replied somewhat gently.

“Ah, but, I have my lunch too. We should share that as well.” Nozomi tried to look for her lunch in her bag but…

_I didn’t bring them._

She said in her mind.

_I forgot to bring them! Wait…no… My mother didn’t make them for me!_

She continued.

“What’s wrong? You didn’t bring your lunch?” Eli asked.

“Y…yes… I’m sorry.” Nozomi replied with a smirk.

“Then, shouldn’t that be a nice coincidence? I think my extra should be enough to make us both full.”

Well, it certainly is. But isn’t this… no… she shouldn’t think about how this makes her feel like she is being her friend already. Who shares their food with a stranger? Unless Ayase Eli is truly someone who have a heart of gold, that sort of thing can’t be happen (While in the same time, she also think that maybe Ayase Eli has an interest on her)

“But don’t get too comfortable with this ok? It was just because you need your energy to be re-supplied after that run.” The blonde said.

“So I’m not your friend yet?” Nozomi asked.

“Of course not. You need to pass a few more exams to get yourself a certificate of friendship with me.”

A certificate of friendship? That’s the most awkward thing she ever heard in her entire life. Do anyone even need a certificate of friendship to be friend with someone else?

Maybe this blonde isn’t as mature as she thought her to be after all.

“I’m joking, there’s no certificate and don’t even think about it.”

“About what?”

“About me being giving you a certificate of friendship. Even if you are my friend, I wouldn’t bother to make anything for you.”

 But she just made Pelmeni for her? This girl is being denial.

“So what’s the next exam?” Nozomi asked.

“I want you to do your best this semester. I want to know how far you can study.”

“You don’t need to tell me that, I always do my best at school.” Nozomi lied. She never do her best because the school was too boring for her.

“Harasho.” Eli nodded.

She already searched the meaning of that word, it’s written as _Khorosho_ and it’s Russian of ‘good’. Now that she think about it, how did Eli be so fluent in Japanese if she grew in Russia?

“By the way, I’ve never asked you about this, how could you be so fluent in Japanese?” Nozomi asked.

“My father is Japanese, my mother is half Russian.” The blonde replied as she took her own Pelmeni and ate it. Nozomi couldn’t help to not join on taking the Pelmeni, after all, they’re meant to be for them. The two made no other noises as they continue to eat. Nozomi knew that she might need to find another topic to talk about while the blonde seems to not bother with that. By the time she find one, a group of classmate approached them.

“Excuse me, do you mind if we join you two?” one of them asked.

“I mind.” Eli replied immediately. Nozomi can’t be more surprised than she is. She thought that Eli was soft in heart but she actually brushes off people like brushing off some flies off her food. Maybe Eli is a lot colder than she think she was.

“O...Oh….” the group of classmate smiled wryly.

“T-then, we’ll be eating in the canteen. See you!” they said.

“Hehe, you can join us later when the mood is right!” Nozomi said to them. The group probably heard it, yet they looked like they don’t care about what Nozomi just said.

“People like them…” Eli said softly yet coldly which is enough to take Nozomi’s attention. She can see her blue orbs gloomed.

“…are just there for the sake of popularity. They don’t care about me at all.” She continued with a freezing glance at the group who just left from the class.

Well, looks like someone had a very-very bitter past.

“Eli-chan, the Pelmeni is delicious. Let’s eat them.” Nozomi tried to change their focus.

The blonde’s azure eyes lit up once again, it’s like she is surprised to hear what she just said. Her cold gaze warmed and a hint of smile drawn on her lips.

“You’re right. Let’s eat.”

* * *

 

The road to Nozomi’s apartment;

“So this is where you lives?” Eli asked as she look up to the tall apartment.

“Yup, I’m on 8th floor, M-69, good number huh?” Nozomi replied.

“I’ll remember that. Since now I know your apartment, I’ll be picking you up here in the morning tomorrow. Good for you?”

Nozomi tried to think of it for a moment. Isn’t that a little too much? She might be going to the shrine earlier than Eli. Then they might never see each other until Nozomi finished with the shrine. She might be late to school as well.

“Sheesh, you don’t have to do that far.”

“How else can I watch over you? Remember that I’m here with you to make sure you are not making trouble?”

“I remember that, but, really? To pick me up in the morning? Don’t you have anything better to do?” Nozomi asked without thinking of what other meaning the sentence can be.

The blonde blushes and frown appeared on her face.

“Excuse me, I have a lot of better things to do than to watch over you! But alright, if you mean it then I’ll be off now. I have other things to do!” Eli replied angrily.

Nozomi wonder what so offensive from what she just said. Either way though, this might be a good motive for Eli to be cold to her tomorrow. She watched the blonde leaving so swiftly without looking back. She can’t even call her out to apologize since she doesn’t know what she need to apologize for.

“Hmmm… I see… so this is the friend you were after…” a familiar voice from somewhere.

“Mama…?!” Nozomi quickly turns around herself, trying to look for the source of the voice.

“Right here, Non-chan.” The voice came from her back. A young-looking woman with black formal suit and white cravat. She has braided dark purple hair hanging on her left shoulder and a long bang hanging on the right of her forehead. She has turquoise iris and blue inner part, beautifully combined as the _incomplete heterochromia iridium_. Nozomi always be jealous of her mother’s beauty, sometime she feels like she is too greedy to share her beauty with her own daughter.

“You came back early today! I thought you have a court to take care of this afternoon!” Nozomi said.

“The court canceled due to an incident happened to the Prosecutor. But anyway, put that aside, how’s my daughter’s day? Bad as always?” Her mother gave her the gentle smile that she always see on her face all the time.

“You make it sounds like I always have a bad day.” The young purplenette replied with a sigh.

“Really? I thought my judge-instinct is always right. You always be on a bad mood when you come back home from school. It was just yesterday you get so hyped up and everything then you’re back to your bad mood persona.”

“Didn’t you said that being a judge in different city makes you nervous? Maybe your instinct is always wrong back then since we keep moving around twice a year.”

“Ooohh… You’re right, honey, you do had a good day before, it was when I took you to the Yakiniku shop, right? Then, do you want to go there again? Let’s go change and have a little family time until your father come home.”

“Will he even coming back home today? He is most likely going to be sticking himself somewhere in this city and wait for the right moment to capture something good.”

“The last thing he told me he was going down to the sewer to find a giant hornet nest that hidden in the city.”

“I-Isn’t that dangerous?!” Nozomi exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about him, hun. He is going to capture it with Telephoto Lens. He also brought some anti-stings suit and insect repellants.”

“He better be.” Nozomi sighed again.

“Well, if he is not returning today, then he will return next week. Just wish him a good luck and everything will be fine.” Her mother said with a giggle. Sometime she thinks her mother is not really her father’s wife. Either that or her mother trust her father too much.

“So, Yakiniku now? You don’t want to miss this chance, right? I might not be able to come home early tomorrow, thanks to the delayed court.” She continued.

“Well, alright, but you should be getting a good rest if you’re about to be busy tomorrow.” Nozomi replied.

“There always be energy within the meat, Nozomi. It’s fine!”

The mother and daughter continue to walk up to their apartment room.

* * *

 

The All-You-Can-Eat Yakiniku Restaurant;

Her mother ended up to take her to an All-You-Can-Eat Yakiniku restaurant. They already took their own meats and heating up the stove in the middle. While waiting for her mother to finish with the preparation, Nozomi keep looking at the flame that reflected on the wall of her stove blankly.

“So, what business she had with you today?” her mother asked—Still with that one gentle smile.

“She was just watching over me, maybe she is worried since I was so tired after the competition this morning.”

“Is that it? I can feel something unsettling between you and her before she left.”

“It was nothing.” Nozomi lied.

“Non-chan. You are a high-school student now. I’m not going to interfere with your business, but if there’s anything you need to talk about, talk to me.” Her mother replied without changing her expression.

It’s not that Nozomi doesn’t want to talk about it, she do need to talk about it but she doesn’t know where to start.

“When did you two met? Who did the initiation?” her mother asked casually still with the same expression.

“We’re not dating yet, don’t ask about it that way.” Nozomi replied.

“ _Not dating ‘yet’_ , huh?” her mother said with emphasis on each of those words.

“I didn’t even mention about dating.” Her mother continued with a slightly wider smile and cheeky head tilt. Alas, Nozomi realized that she just got a slip of tongue. She should be more careful when talking to her mother.

“I—I mean….!” Nozomi tried to explain her words, yet there’s nothing coming up to her mind.

“Tch, Nozomi-chan, you finally came out of the closet.” Her mother chuckled.

She doesn’t even know what to say to respond to that.

“I always knew that, honey. You have more interest on woman than man. But let’s not talk about that in front of your father, ok? He might be getting a heart attack.”

“You are not against it?” Nozomi asked.

“Love is love, it’s in your blood.” Her mother replied. For some reason, her mother’s gentle smile started to look somewhat soothing.

“Answer my question though, how did you two met and who did the first initiation?”

“We are classmate, I did the first initiation.” Nozomi replied.

“You did? My, that’s bold of you. It’s an improvement to the hermit-crab-Nozomi.”

“I was doing it awkwardly, so it took about almost a week for us to finally talk to each other.”

“Let me guess, you talked for the first time to her yesterday, that’s why you’re up for a challenge today. You succeed, getting closer and then you broke it by being insensitive?”

“I don’t know what was wrong with my sentence.” Nozomi sighed.

“So you know which sentence it is.”

“Well, yes, but what was wrong with it?”

“Don’t you see, every person with heavy burden on their shoulders hates it when someone else tell them that they are not doing anything good.”

“I didn’t mean to say that!”

“Doesn’t matter, she hear what her ear catch, she understand what her mind grasp.”

“I was just saying that she doesn’t need to go that far to follow me.”

“Hmm… I see, so your meaning isn’t good either, that’s like trying to brush her off politely.”

“I like her company, I just don’t see why she have to come all the way here in the morning and wait for me in the shrine. It’s a waste of time.”

“She cares about you, so all you have to say is yes or no. You just said no.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Imagine this story. A shy girl wanted to be close to someone. She doesn’t know how to do it. So she wanted to be at least being close with whatever reason she can find in her mind even if it’s not making any sense. Then suddenly, that someone trying to tell her to stop following her in the most polite way possible. Knowing that, she realize that if she is about to stick around, she will feel like pathetically living in a relationship that didn’t came from their purest sincerity but out of one’s kindness.”

“I didn’t tell her to stop following me!”

“You didn’t, but you did—subtly.”

“This is a misunderstanding!”

“My-my, what can I say to this? What done is done. She doesn’t have the confidence to approach someone she chose and maybe she dislike being approached either because she was hurt by people who chose her. What a lonely being. So sad, her life will never change… forever.” Her mother said still with that gentle smile that now looked more like a mockery than a good thing to see.

“I really didn’t mean it like that, how could she—…?”

“Ssshh… It’s alright, hun, it’s over now, there’s nothing to be scared of. She won’t confront you for that.” Her mother said.

“I can’t let this be over this way! I really didn’t mean it like that!”

“What you can do? You are just the awkward Non-chan I always knew. You did something bad, then you regret, then you hide until you forget about what you did.” Her mother continued again. Even though her smile remain the same, she can see a hint of anger inside it. She was right though, that’s how she always is. She did something bad, then she regret it, and hide until she forget what she did. She never try to change that. But if she really want this to not be over this way, she just have to change her attitude, right?

“I want to change that.” Nozomi said softly.

“Mmhhm…I don’t buy your words. I only buy your actions.” Her mother replied as she finally finished with the meats they brought to their table. She distributed them fairly to both of their plates.

“I’m going to explain her that I didn’t mean it.”

“Yup, and make her feel worse.”

“Huh? What’s wrong with explaining the other thing?”

“Didn’t I told you that it was a bad meaning too? She doesn’t have that confidence to believe that you didn’t mean it. If you tell her the other thing, then it’s like telling her that she is overacting and she needs to stop.”

“I didn’t mean it that way too!”

Her mother giggled at her reaction.

“Don’t just laugh at me like that! Tell me what I should do.” Nozomi protested.

“I already told you all the hints. You have to figure it out yourself.” Her mother replied as she started to cook another set of meat.

Seriously, she can’t figure out what she should do at this rate. She doesn’t know where to start. To hurt someone without her realizing is just something that she never expect to do. Eli showed a lot of kindness before Nozomi ruin their start of friendship in a blink of an eye. She is also her very first crush and if she can’t fix this... She might have to deal with the regret of not being able to reach her—forever.

Nozomi need to find a way and she will work extra hard for it.

* * *

 

The next morning in Toujou’s Apartment Room;

Her mother have prepared a breakfast, but to her surprise, she doesn’t prepare lunch for her. Her memory took her to the time when Eli shared her lunch. It was either she forgot her lunch or her mother never made it for her.

Ignoring what yesterday told in her memory, Nozomi walked to the round dining table and sit on the sweetly decorated chair. She quietly start to eat her breakfast while still thinking of a way to approach Eli at school.

If there’s no way for her to explain herself, then maybe apologizing is all she can do, but she doesn’t know what to say about that. She still believes that she means no harm and she isn’t trying to tell her to go away in a polite way either.

Should she just go and talk to her like what she said never said before? What if it’s actually a serious matter and makes her feel like she is making fun of her? She might be getting angrier and she might be getting less and less trust with her. She will hates her and she will act as cold as she act to people around her. Nozomi can’t bear the image of her being treated like how Eli treats people around her. The fact that she really was not trying to be like people who hurt her is more than enough.

Come to think of it. Nozomi was a lonely girl too in her past and she has never felt this kind of crisis before. Either because of she was too scared to step out or she was too ignorant about her relationship with her classmates. This is the very first time she feel like going out of her safe zone and try to make a friendship with someone. It should be normal for her to make this kind of mistake.

She can use this as an excuse for what she said to her yesterday. Combining with what her mother said to her yesterday, maybe she can just say that she was sorry for being insensitive. It was because it’s her first time of trying to make a friend and she is very nervous about it. Additionally, maybe she can just say that she wanted to learn about friendship with Eli. She wanted to go through all the test Eli gave her to become her true friend.

That sounds so nice and brilliant. Nozomi feels like she has scored an A+ on a difficult test. Her eyes lit up and she eats her breakfast faster. She finished by the time her mother finished with her own breakfast and sit on the seat in front of her. Nozomi quickly head to the sink and washes her own dishes before she stormed to reach her school bag.

“I’m going mama!” Nozomi said cheerfully.

“Happy Sunday, Non-chan.” her mother replied.

When Nozomi reaches the door, she stopped for a moment to think of what her mother just said. She feels like something is wrong but she can’t tell what was wrong with what her mother just said. She turns to her mother for a bit, she see her sipping her cup of green tea.

“Is there anything wrong with what I just said?” her mother asked with her gentle smile.

Nozomi tried to think about it once more, but her mind still overwhelmed by her eagerness to talk to Eli. She doesn’t want to forget her own brilliant idea.

“No. I don’t think so.” The young purplenette replied before she quickly go through the door and leave.

* * *

 

At the street;

Nozomi find herself to be out of place. She realizes that some people are looking at her with a pair of wondering eyes. Some even whisper to others while glancing at her. Something might be wrong with her today and maybe the hint is on what her mother said this morning.

She keeps moving forward toward the traffic light. Crossing the road and continue to walk to the shrine. As always, she changed her clothes, then get her broom. When she started to sweep, she sighed softly. If only she didn’t complain yesterday, she might find Eli on her doorsteps. She might not feel as guilty as today too. Perhaps she needs to make a prayer for good luck in the shrine today.

As she steps toward the shrine’s donation box, she see a couple of teens in their casual clothes. They just finished their prayer and talking about something that catch her attention.

“So, we are going to the arcade today?” asked one of them.

“Yep, Niko-chan should be waiting for us there. It’s a dance training after all.” Said the other.

“Fun! I knew school idol will be a fun club!” the other replied.

“But we can’t be spending our Sunday for that only? What about a nice karaoke after?”

“Sure, that sounds nice too!”

Once again, Nozomi feels like something is wrong from what they just said. Not about the nice idea of spending their Sunday for….

_Sunday…._

She thought to herself.

Her mother also said Sunday and she feels like that word is tickling her sense. She is trying to think of what so interesting with the word Sunday today.

_Today…?_

_Today is Sunday._

She tilts her head slightly, trying to think of what Sunday means to her.

After a while, Nozomi decided to ignore that and continue to what she needs to do in the shrine.

* * *

 

About half an hour later;

It’s time for her to go to school. She walks to the changing room and pick her own clothes—the uniform. Now she is thinking about what exactly Sunday mean to her instead of remembering the idea she had for when she meets Eli at school today.

Nozomi decided to just change her clothes, walk out of the shrine and thinking of what Sunday exactly mean to her. When she got herself to the front of a small shop with big display window, she can see her own reflection, wearing the school uniform and the blue ribbon. She start to think that something is wrong with her going to school today and today is Sunday.

_Today is SUNDAY!_

She finally come to her realization.

_Why am I going to school in SUNDAY?_

She exclaimed to herself. Now she know why some people gave her that strange looks. Not long after that realization, she also realizes that she left something at home—her apartment key. She quickly make a run back to the apartment and hoping that her mother is still there to open the door for her.

* * *

 

In front of the Toujou’s Apartment room;

Nozomi loses her breath. She took out her phone to see the time.

_06: 42 AM_

It says. Her mother should be still inside since she usually head to work in 7: 20 AM. Nozomi quickly make her way to her door and tried to open it, yet it’s already locked. She is then trying to knock the door a few times yet no one answered.

After a few more attempt, she finally decided to call her mother.

_Hello! This is Judge Toujou speaking. I’m in a court so please call back later. Then as for you, Non-chan, I assume you forgot your apartment key? That’s too bad, you can’t pick it up here, why don’t you take a walk around the city? Have a happy Sunday, Non-chan!_

An auto-response replied her call. Nozomi is very sure that the last sentence is intentionally existed to mock her failure today. She can’t care enough about it. She cares more about what she should do this Sunday. She is in her uniform so she doubt she would want to go too far, what if her friend see her? She might become a laughing stock tomorrow.

Toujou Nozomi, the fail clumsy girl who thought about going to school in the bright and happy Sunday. What a joke. A person like her to be trying to get closer with someone as celebrity as Eli, she is so not worthy. Even though Eli might not accepting them, she surely is a lot more diligent and powerful than her. The school will probably still screams her name in joy even if she never stands with anyone. Or perhaps, her loner attitude will make her a lot more desirable for the girls. They tend to make a fantasy relationship with cool people, right?

Perhaps Nozomi should just join them in this imaginary relationship thing. It’s less painful and it’s not going to be troublesome at all.

She finally walk down to the street again—still with her uniform on, pathetically wandering around the area, and feeling nothing but shame. She can’t believe herself. For one mistake to bring her to such a misery. Other than she failed to keep her relationship yesterday, she also fail to fix it today and it was no other than her own doing. She really need to chill right now, perhaps something cold will do the trick?

By the time she walked to the heart of the city, she found her eyes caught a glimpse of crowd lining in front of a shop. She doesn’t know what shop that is, but those people are lining in couple. Maybe it has something to do with a promotional event.

Nozomi tried to look closer to the poster behind the crowds. It takes a lot of efforts. She hopes that it’s something worth a try today. (even though she might have to endure the embarrassment of wearing a school uniform in Sunday)

When she finally get to read the poster, it says:

_Have a Happy Sundae in Sunday!_

This poster is mocking her right now.

_Special Promo: Buy 1 get 1 Free! Limited for costumer with special token._

Well, now that makes her feel worse. Other than because she doesn’t have the special token, she might have to be eating one alone and sadly today. This should be called as Sad Sundae in Sunday. Soon when she was about to leave this promotion to get to the line, she found herself to be astonished by the person who’s been standing in the line next to her.

It’s her blonde crush, staring at a special coupon on her hand with her freezing glare. Nozomi took lot of steps back. She tried to prevent herself to be found by Eli, yet she fell as she stumbled into a random girl’s shoes.

“Hey, watch it!” the random girl said with her unfriendly manner.

“I-I’m sorry.” Nozomi replied when she stood back up.

She hoped that the blonde didn’t see that and she tried to run away, yet again, it’s not going like how she wanted it. Eli found her and quickly grab her wrist before she pulled her up close to herself.

“E-Eli-chan!” Nozomi squeaked as softly as possible.

The blonde remain silent, yet her hand holding her so strongly. The purplenette doesn’t know what to do from now on. It’s either to stand there in shame of wearing a school uniform and fell on a random girl’s feet or try to calm her heartbeat from beating like a mad drum.

* * *

 

An hour later;

Eli took Nozomi to a City park and sit on one lonely bench side by side. Nozomi is still in her uniform, shyly eating her red strawberry Sundae with matching color blushes all over her face. Eli has a chocolate Sundae on her hand right now and she seem to enjoy it a lot. Perhaps an ice queen have a favorite after all, it’s either the ice or the chocolate.

“Why are you in your uniform?” Eli finally started their first conversation today.

Nozomi tried to think of an answer for a moment,

“I forgot that today is Sunday.” She gave up and decided to tell the truth.

Eli didn’t make a respond as if she is waiting for a further explanation.

“I was… thinking about yesterday. I got too eager to apologize to you for being insensitive. I really didn’t mean to brush you off.” The purplenette continued sadly.

“Then why you decided to wander in the city with that?” Eli asked coldly.

“I was locked out of my apartment. I forgot my key and my mother already left to work.” Nozomi replied again, she can’t believe that she feels like she is about to cry in embarrassment right now. There’s no where to hide and she is stuck with the last person she want to meet with in her failure day.

Will Eli tell her how painful it is to be around her right now? Will she laugh at her for being such a fail person? All that thought made Nozomi’s neck hurt and her eyes began to be teary.

She heard the sigh from the blonde. She expect her to say something that maybe as painful as what Nozomi said to her yesterday, but instead, Eli grab both of her shoulder gently, pulling her up to stand. She told Nozomi to place her sundae down to the bench they were sitting on.

Soon after, Eli pulled off her blue coat, her blue ribbon and opened a few first buttons of her white shirt. She was then folding her long sleeve up above her elbows, set her blue ribbon as a fashionable scarf and tied her blue coat around her waist to cover the back part of her skirt. As the final touch, she pulled out the white shirt’s lower part out of her skirt and tighten the knot on her blue coat.

“There we go. You’re not as obvious as before.” Eli said.

Nozomi is dumbfounded. She didn’t expect that to be done by her, especially after she hurts her yesterday.

“Let’s go to mall and find yourself a set of fashion to wear.” The blonde continued.

“But… I….” Nozomi struggled to find her words.

“I don’t have money. I’m not prepared for this.” She continued.

“I’ll pay. I can’t let you wander around with that all day. I don’t think your mother will come back before dawn, right?”

“Well, yes, she said that she might coming back home late today. She is a judge and she had plenty of courts to attend.”

“A Law career, I see. Then do you want to stay over? I just sent my parents to Airport last night. My little sister will not be here until next year so I have a room for you to stay.”

“I… I think I won’t need to stay over, but, I… I really appreciate that. No… I want to stay over but I don’t think I need to do it right now… hnn..no-no-no… that’s not the right words.” Nozomi mumbled.

“So you want to go home today, alright. That’s fine by me. Maybe we can just stop by my apartment if we need a rest until your mother comes back home.” Eli said.

“Yes… we can… do that.” Nozomi replied shyly and softly.

“Harasho. Let’s go now, Nozomi.” Eli said before she finally lets out a very subtle yet gentle smile at her.

Never before, Nozomi fall in love with someone so madly. She might not know right now, but Nozomi is sure that if she can keep this up, her future will be as sweet as the sundae she ate in this Sunday. She has a lot of hope in her and she swears that she will really work hard to prove her worth this year. After all, she wanted to grow with her crush and be a different someone than the loser her in the past.

This is a new beginning to her life and this is a beginning to the journey of her feeling and emotion as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to update this at least once a week since i don't have as much time as when i write Secret Romance. Thank you again!


	3. The Second Year of our Story

About a year passed;

Nozomi has never be looking forward for her exams result. She is doing very well at school and Eli is her only motivation to work hard. Nozomi knows that in a way, they’ve become a best friend to each other. They studied together, they take a walk together, and lastly, they always deal with any kind of problem together. They even shared their contacts, always chat with each other very single night and even made a new nickname for Eli.

They’ve got quite a good fame because they became the most helpful classmates. Everybody likes them, even though Eli still seems to not like everyone but Nozomi in the school. At least she is willing to diplomatic toward others unlike how she was before.

“Oh! Look! Ayase and Toujou are on the top ten! Who would’ve guessed that Toujou could do that much?” said a student when Eli and Nozomi are still trying to look for their grade. But since they said it, the two decided to look up and they truly found themselves on the top ten. Eli is on number one while Nozomi is on the eighth.

“Eighth, not bad, Nozomi. If only you can do better in your biology.” Eli appreciated.

“Sheesh, I never liked biology, I tried so hard to learn that and still failing. That’s the best I can do!” Nozomi said.

“You’re right. At least it’s 72, not 22.” Eli chuckled.

“You’re making fun of that mark again!”

“There-there, I’m sure second years will be much more fun than last year.” Eli said.

When she mentioned second years, Nozomi feels like something is off and there’s a slight fear grown in her mind. She doesn’t know what makes her suddenly feel scared though.

“Ah, by the way. I might have to go get my little sister in the airport next week, also have to set up her bed and everything she sent to my place. Do you want to help me out? Just think of it as a family work.” Eli asked.

“I…” Nozomi pauses.

_Family…_

She whispered to herself.

_My family… they’re moving again this year._

She continued.

“Actually, Ericchi, I think I need to talk with my family about some plan this year. I might join you up later.”

“Is that so? Then I won’t stop you. Just give me a call if you’re coming to visit.” Eli said.

“Will do! I have to go home early today. My parents might be waiting for me.”

“Alright, see you later, Nozomi.” Eli said with her gentle smile.

* * *

 

Soon when she reached back to her apartment room;

She can see her parents already starting to pack up their belongings.

“Welcome home, Non-chan.” her father greeted her. She can see a bruise on his right face. It’s probably from one of his attempt to capture a photo. He is always up for something out of the box even if it’s going to hurt him.

“Papa, Mama, packed up already?” Nozomi asked.

“My next set of courts are scheduled to be in Fukuoka and your father has a client who wants to promote for tourism agency there too. The fate has told us to go there.” Her mother explained.

“If I’m not coming, it will be fine, isn’t it?” Nozomi asked.

Her father raised his head as he stops to work on his package.

“If you’re not coming, you’ll be living here by yourself.” He said.

Her mother doesn’t make any comment, but she also stopped to work on her package.

“I can’t let you do that. You can’t cook, how are you going to feed yourself?” he said.

This isn’t looking good.

“I’ll learn eventually!” Nozomi tried to reason.

“And how long will that learning to be? Are you going to starve by then?” her father asked once again.

“I can buy fast food out there.” Nozomi replied.

Her father seems slightly convinced.

“Alright, you got that. But why you suddenly want to stay anyway? Is there anyone you like in this city? A guy? Which school he is from?”

Nozomi couldn’t make any answer. She can’t possibly tell about her crush, right? Not even about the gender of her crush.

“Now-now, darling. You are stepping too far. Non-chan has talked to me about this before.” Her mother said.

“She did?”

“Yep, she wanted to try to be independent.”

“That’s so sudden.”

“It’s not so sudden, she already talked to me about this long-long ago.” Her mother lied.

“We always left her at home by herself, but we never let her do her own chores.” She continued again with her smile.

“Oh…” her father raises his eyebrows.

“Now she is all grown up and she thinks this is her chance to start to learn.”

“Is that so? Then, is she at least have the basics of basic?” her father asked.

“Of course she does.” Her mother said,

Well. That’s a dangerous lie. She never learn about basic of basic. What on earth is basic of basic anyway?

“I taught her a lot while you were gone. She is very capable, you know.” Her mother continued again.

“In that case, I guess I’ll just have to say yes. But heed my warning, don’t do anything ridiculous. I don’t want you to call me when you got yourself a second head in your belly!”

That’s impossible. Her crush isn’t even a guy.

“That’s impossible, Non-chan isn’t even someone who will ever be with a guy on bed.” Her mother said—with that same smile.

“Y-You made it sounds like she will never get married.” Her father smirked.

“Of course she won’t, not with a guy.” Her mother said.

“H-Huh? What are you trying to say?” her father flustered.

“She’ll be marrying gold, darling.”

That’s not a lie. Sometime Nozomi feels glad to have a mother like her.

“Ohh, you are trying to say that she will pursue her career first. I see. Just like you then.”

“Yep, just like me.” her mother giggled.

“Very well then, you convinced me. I’ll let you stay, but then we have to hurry up to make a bank account for Non-chan.” her father said.

“I got that.” Her mother said before she pulled her wallet in her pocket. She took out a debit card out of her wallet and placed it on the table.

“There we go. You surely is a very well-planned person.” Her father appreciated her mother.

Maybe it’s not a plan, it’s more like her accurate prediction.

“I’ve put some money in it. Spend when it’s necessary. I’ll send you more next week.” Her mother said.

Nozomi swears that she can’t be more thankful than she is right now. She run toward her mother and hugged her so tightly.

“Mama, thank you.” She whispered before tears started to fall off from the corner of her eyes.

“Now-now, it’s not a good time for you to hug me, right? You should move your belongings to another floor.”

“Wait, what?” Nozomi raised her eyebrows.

“I rented a smaller apartment room for you honey, this room is too big.”

“Aah… so that means, I have to work this out huh?”

“Of course. Don’t worry, your father and I still here to help you. Why don’t you tell your friend about this first?”

“Right! I’ll do that. So where is my new room?” Nozomi quickly take out her phone, ready to text her ‘friend’ about her move.

Her mother chuckled at her.

“So eager. That’s a good spirit. I’m expecting more of it in the future.”

* * *

 

About two hours later;

Nozomi and her parents are finished with moving Nozomi’s belongings to the new apartment room. Their parents only have a few objects left to be tidied up tomorrow while Nozomi have everything need to be arranged in the very place.

“Looks like you have all these things to arrange, do you want us to help or you’re going to do it yourself?” her father asked.

“She is going to do it herself.” Her mother said with her usual smile.

“Huh?” her father wondered and Nozomi is just as confused as she is.

“We are going to our old room and take care of our travel documents and relinquish our apartment room.” Her mother continued.

“Are you sure you’re going to make her do this on her own? These things are heavy.” Her father said.

“It’s to prove that she is a lot more capable than what you think.” Her mother said—and still with that one smile that Nozomi never know what it means.

“Let’s go, darling. We don’t have all the time in this world.” She pulled her father out of the room.

“Alright-alright, let’s go.”

Then both of her parents left her. She only have herself and these messy items to arrange. She wonder where to start, but it feels like everything is going to be very heavy and she won’t be able to do it herself. She feels like her mother is just trying to punish her with all these works and expect her to say that she will be coming with them, but why does she put an effort to rent her another room?

Either way, Nozomi has no choice but to try to pick one object in random. Soon after she approaches that one object, she heard someone is knocking the door.

She wonder who could that be, so she tried to peek from the peeping hole on her door.

It’s Eli.

She looks like she was running all the way here with in casual clothes—and they are stained with sweats.

Nozomi quickly opened the door for her.

“Eli-chan!” she greeted her.

“Oh! You are just starting! I’m glad I made it in time. I thought you were done with it since I saw your parents going down through the lift.” Eli said.

“They have some things need to be done before tomorrow’s morning.” Nozomi replied.

“Ah, is that so? Then I guess I’m on the right track after all. I’m going to help you with your new apartment.” The blonde said when she enter the room.

“I thought you have something to do?” Nozomi wondered.

“I sure do, but I’m done. My little sister want to take it on her own after a few items. She is not going to use her room this year though. It will be for next year but it won’t hurt to arrange it right now.”

“Is it really fine for you to leave her?”

“She is a lot more capable than what you think.” Eli replied.

“My mother and father aren’t always with us. We are used with taking care of our own. That’s why they are fine with me studying outside my home country.” She continued.

That means Eli is on her own too and the best thing is that she is used to it!

“Anyway, let’s save the chat and start. Where do you want to start from?” Eli asked.

“Uh… I… I don’t know? Where do you think we should start from?” Nozomi asked.

“Let’s see. I need to look into your bedroom.” The blonde said before she head to the door on the side of the room. The inside of the room is very spacy and there’s a decent sized old mattress in the middle, a medium sized wall rack, an end table, a wooden wardrobe and the rest are just dirty empty spaces.

“Hmm… Looks like we need to clean this room first and buy some new furniture as well.”

“Buying new furniture? I don’t know. Will that take long?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you out. We can buy the simple model. I can assemble them on my own.”

“You really know a lot about this, aren’t you?”

“Of course.” Eli said as she walk toward the small window.

“Then perhaps we will need curtains and some other decorations.” She continued.

“Maybe I should talk to my parents about this.” Nozomi said.

“That’s a good idea. I can tag along or help you with the cleaning.”

“Alright, then I’ll see how we are going to do it.” Nozomi quickly headed to the entrance, but right just before she is about to open it, her mother came in.

“Ah, what a coincidence. What do you want for dinner?” she asked.

“Uh... actually, I want to buy some furniture and decorations outside.” Nozomi said.

“Is that so? Then—…” her mother paused.

“Hmm….?” She started to sniff.

“I sense someone else here.” She continued.

“It-It’s just Eli-chan.” Nozomi said.

“Eli-chan. That cr—…”

“Aaaaaaa! Mama! Don’t say that!”

“What’s wrong? Nothing wrong with telling her that you have a—…”

“No-no-no! Please stop saying that!”

“Weird. If I were you, I’ll tell her right away.”

“I’m not you! But anyway, Mama! Just—help us, ok? We need to decide if—…”

“I’ll do the cleaning, you two do the shopping. Remember, I got you a debit card. Use that.”

“Ok, that’s better.” Nozomi said before she stormed off to the room where Eli was. After a while, she pulled her out.

“Come on, Eli-chan! We are shopping!”

“O-Ok? And…uh... Hi… Toujou-samma?”

“Hello, that’s right, sweetheart. Call me Toujou-samma.” Nozomi’s mother replied with _that one_ smile.

“S-S-Sweetheart?” Eli flustered.

“Ignore her!” Nozomi said before she walk faster and left the apartment with her blonde friend.

* * *

 

The Department Store;

Nozomi let out a sigh as she walk next to Eli. They both have been quiet until up the way here. Eli knows that Nozomi might be embarrassed about her mother, but honestly, her mother wasn’t embarrassing at all.

“Your mother seems nice.”  Eli said.

“Don’t trust that smile. Even if you hit her face with a shoe, she will smile at you with the same smile.”

“Is she always smiling like that?”

“Didn’t I told you she is a judge? She trained herself to use only one expression and that’s what she decide to use on her face.”

“That seems… unique…”

“Trust me, you might be entertained right now but soon after you hang out with her for more than a week, you will realize how troublesome it is to not be able to guess her feeling through expression.”

“It doesn’t sounds bad at all. It’s not like we need to guess someone’s feeling all the time.” Eli replied.

“Suit yourself then. But I warned you, if I’m you, I rather be quiet when she is around.”

“Is she that difficult to deal with?”

“She can draw any secret if that’s what you are asking, a very manipulative person too.”

“Interesting…”

“No you are not interested on my mother, Eli-chan. But anyhow! What should we buy now?” Nozomi asked as she pulled out her notebook.

“A table, short legged one.” Eli said.

“What is that for?” Nozomi started to write.

“For you to do your homework. I suppose you are used with sitting on the floor as a Japanese.”

“Yes, I do, next?”

“A Cupboard, to place your plates and everything else. I doubt the kitchen have enough space for that.”

“Alright, next?”

“Sticky board, for you to place your note. You are a very forgetful person, you need that.”

“Next?” Nozomi didn’t write that one.

“You don’t want Sticky Board?”

“You are already my sticky board, Eli-chan. I don’t need a sticky board that I will forget about.”

“Is that so? Then, I guess we can go ahead with curtains and decoration.”

“Those aren’t priorities.”

“Curtains are. You will want your window covered with it.”

“Alright, we get those.”

Nozomi replied before she ended her note with ‘curtains’ written on it.

“I’m pretty sure you will have to return here again after we got those. There are more things you need to get after you finished with your arrangement.” Eli said.

“You’re coming with me for that, right?”

“I will, but let’s not waste any time. Get the shopping cart!”

The two started by grabbing one shopping cart and dashes in to the shopping area. They browse through the furniture. It wasn’t a hard thing to be done. Eli might be strict about the size, but Nozomi doesn’t care about how it looked like. Eli decides for her and she doesn’t need to protest since her choice is actually a decent one.

Strolling through the area, they find themselves to be amazed with the varieties of each items. They thought that it will be nice to have some, but their priority is the needed item for Nozomi’s new apartment room.

They got themselves a short round table, then a small cupboard that will be sent to their apartment immediately. Then they also grab a few objects such as toothbrush case and some other small containers with cute designs.

They also stopped at the plastic plants decoration to browse, but it seems that Nozomi doesn’t favor any of them because they look too plastic. They continued to browse at the utensil section and grab a pig kettle and a medium sized frying pan. Nozomi has never own them since didn’t care enough about cooking or kitchen—and now she has to care about it.

“Uhn...what else do I need to get, Ericchi?” Nozomi asked.

“Knives.” Eli said.

“Oh, right. Then we should just pick one, right? How about that one with flowery picture?”

“I rather get one set of knives instead of buying one by one.” Eli replied.

“We need more than one knife?”

“Of course we do, you can’t have only one knife in your kitchen, you need a lot of them.”

“I’m not a professional chef, I can’t use more than one in the kitchen.” Nozomi said.

“No-no-no, you don’t get it, do you? Knives have their own uses. There are bread knife, boning knife, butcher’s knife, carving knife, Chef’s knife, Cleaver, Oyster knife, Coring Knife, and Table Knife. Each of them has their own function.”

“I can’t keep up with that. Please just get one for me and teach me about it slowly.” Nozomi said.

“It’s very simple once you get the grasp of it. I think we can ignore some knife since you might not use them anyway. Let’s skip the set with Cleaver, boning knife, carving knife and Oyster Knife.”

“Butcher’s knife, do I need that too?”

“Of course you do. You use that to cut meat and don’t tell me you want to get the meat cut from shop, they are usually a lot more expensive and you can’t adjust the meat thickness and length. Don’t worry, butcher’s knife isn’t as thick and heavy as cleaver.”

“What about bread knife?”

“You need that. You can’t cut bread with the toothless knife”

“Alright, so, found any perfect set for me yet?” Nozomi asked.

“Yep, got it.” Eli took one of the set and placed it on their shopping cart.

“Next, the spatula.” She continued.

“Don’t tell me I need more than one spatula as well.” Nozomi said.

“Yup, you do.”

“Why kitchen utensils are so complicated?”

“Don’t worry, you can use them for a very long time. My favorite utensils are made of stainless steel. They last for a very long time. Then about the handle, I like leather, but you might want the plastic one instead.” Eli replied when she continue to move around the utensils section. She stopped almost immediately as her eyes set on a pair of long chopstick.

“What’s wrong, Eli-chan?” Nozomi asked.

The blonde remain silent.

“Hmm… you wanted to get those, right?”

“Certainly, I can test my chopstick skills with this.”

Nozomi lifts her eyebrows in surprise. Who would’ve guessed Eli to be so worked up about chopsticks? She never see her using chopsticks until now, did she secretly practice on her own?

“I’ll get them too.” Eli continued as she placed two pairs of them in the shopping cart.

Thinking about how Eli is always be so worked up on what she can’t make Nozomi feel like she is losing a lot of things in her life. She could’ve work on what she can’t do in the past. Maybe she can start with her fortune telling skill? Or perhaps she should be working on her spiritual power to achieve more than just a fortune telling?

To begin with, is spiritual power really existed in this world? Do Eli believe in that kind of things?

“Eli-chan, I’ve been thinking about something.” Nozomi tried to start the topic.

“Yes, what is it?” Eli replied gently.

“You know, I wonder if you believe in God?”

Eli tilted her head slightly.

“Does it matter to you if I believe in God or not?” she asked back to her.

“Uh…No, not really. I was just wondering because... you know, I think I’ve been lacking on my spiritual training.”

“Then, shouldn’t that be what you do by yourself? It has nothing to do with me or my view.”

 She is right. What is she thinking? How could she brought such a sensitive topic?

“Right, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bring that up.” Nozomi replied shyly.

“For me, it doesn’t matter about what you believe. All my reason to be by your side is because I want to be always by your side.” Eli said.

Nozomi couldn’t say anything to respond to that. Eli is such a sweet person. She smiled widely and nodded to her.

“Me too, Eli-chan. I really like you to be by my side and I want you to be always be by my side!” she said.

By the time she said it, she can see hint of blushes on the blonde’s pale cheek—and she believe she has matching blushes too right now. She can’t believe that she said all that with bold face without thinking of what other meaning it may has.

“A-An-anyway…” Eli’s voice trembled.

“Y-yes…?” Nozomi’s voice trembled as well.

What’s wrong with them?

“I’ve been thinking about running as student council at school.” The blonde said while brushing her finger on her nose shyly.

“Oh, and…?”

“I wonder if you want to… help me out with that.” She continued.

“I will. It sounds fun.” Nozomi replied still with blushes all over her cheek.

“Harasho, then, you don’t mind if I ask you out—…!” Eli stumbled on her own words,

“I mean… if I… invite you to go somewhere for a talk.” She continued.

“…about the… s-student council.”  She added again.

“Yes.” Nozomi replied. She couldn’t think of anything right now. There’s something very warm within her heart right now, something that cause her heart to race and she think she might explode soon.

Suddenly, her phone ringing extremely loudly and both of them are jumping in shock. She quickly pulled her phone out and read the caller name—it’s her mother. She accepted it at once.

“Non-chaaan.”  Her mother’s voice roared through her cellphone. Nozomi cringed as she made a distance. It’s not even in loud speaker.

“What’s up, mama?” Nozomi replied

“Nothing. I was just thinking if you can get me some manjuu before returning.”

“Manjuu? What kind?” Nozomi asked.

“The traditional one, buy it from the shop near the dojo. I think the shop name is Homura. Run by the Kousaka family. Buy 2 for each type of manjuu they have.”

“Alright, anything else?” Nozomi asked to confirm.

“Yep, pay attention to your surrounding. If you don’t, you will never find magician at work.”

Nozomi flustered.

What she means by ‘magician at work’ here? Is she talking about magician in tarot? If so, it means that something will move toward the next step. What exactly will move to the next step?

“I understand.” Nozomi replied as she placed her cellphone close to her ear since her mother has stopped with the loud talk.

“There-there, don’t be that stiff. I’ll tell you what, honey? You were wondering about how to increase your spiritual power?”

“Yes…?”

“I’ll let you figure it out on your own, but before it’s too late, I’ll tell you that it’s not with praying all day. Praying is just a very-very little part of it.”

“I knew that.” Nozomi pouts.

“That’s good. By the way, I cleaned your room and tidy up your belongings. You just need to arrange them after you return. Also, I already confirmed your delivery. It’s a cupboard and a short round table, right? I’ll get the worker to place it on the right place for you.”

“Alright, thank you, Mama.” Nozomi replied with a nod.

“Oh, the tools are in the metal container under the kitchen’s counter, tell your friend about that, ok?”

“Alright.”

“I leave the key in the usual place.”

“Under the outdoor’s plant, alright.”

“See you in next two years.”

“Alright… wait… what?”

“I’m joking, I’ll see you tonight. I won’t go away before I get my manjuu.”

And Nozomi ended her call with a long sigh.

“What’s wrong? I couldn’t hear the next part.” Eli asked.

“She told me that she is done with my room and also, to tell you that the tools are under the kitchen’s counter.”

“Alright. I’ll get to work once I’m there.” Eli said with full of energy.

* * *

 

After a while;

They finally finished with their shopping and heading to the Homura Manjuu Shop with hand full of items. Nozomi only brought one bag though, the rest are on Eli’s hand, head, and shoulder.

“Sheesh, Eli-chan, you know I can bring at least one more item. You don’t have to carry all that.”

“You have to get the manjuu, it will be hard for you to do it if both of your hands are occupied.”

“Alright, I’ll bite that. Don’t force yourself too much, ok?” Nozomi said as they continue to move toward the small manjuu shop named ‘Homura’.  Soon before she reaches there, her eyes catch a glimpse of junior high school girls going inside the very shop.

She wonder if the shop is always been this popular among the youth. Nozomi walk faster to see the truth. When she get there, she found three junior high-school girls. One of them that caught her attention for the very first time is the one with flaming ginger hair. She is not only eye-catching, she is a loud girl too.

“Mommy!! I’m hommmeeee!! She shouted.

“We’re coming in too!” said two girls next to her politely. One of them is an ash brunette with a unique hairstyle while the one is classy girl with dark blue hair. Looks like they’re not a patron but the owner’s daughter and her friends.

“Excuse me.” Nozomi tried to get their attention.

“Aah! Welcome!” the ginger girl turn herself around at Nozomi.

“I want to buy two pieces of each type you have in menu.” Nozomi said.

“Oh, alright. We have about 150 types, so you want to get 300 of them?” she asked.

Nozomi smirked at the amount of manjuu she need to get.

“Honoka! It’s not 150. it’s 180. Your shop added about 30 more varieties in the last 2 months ago.” The blue haired one said.

“We did? I didn’t know! I’m sick of them so I never pay attention.” The ginger girl said.

“Hehe, Umi-chan really loves your manjuu. She always buy at least two varieties before she go home.” The ash brunette said.

“Sheesh, you need to pay more attention to your own shop. Now, will you get her what she ask, Honoka?” the bluenette asked to the ginger girl.

“Ok!” the girl replied before she ran in to her shop.

“We are sorry for her. Is this your first time buying manjuu in this shop?” the ash brunette asked.

“Yes, my mother was the one who asked for those.” Nozomi replied.

“Hehe, I don’t know but she has quite an appetite. 360 is not a small number. It sounded like a challenge for someone. If I’m her, I probably will try to take a few of them each days.” The Ash Brunette said.

“Maybe she is going to share them, Kotori.” The bluenette said.

“That’s a maybe.” The Ash brunette replied.

“Actually, my mother will leave to Fukuoka tomorrow. Maybe she just want to taste them all before leaving.” Nozomi replied.

“Ahh… I see. She really is living her life.” The bluenette said with a giggle.

Nozomi can’t deny that. Her mother is truly someone who lives her life.

“Oh! Umi-chan. We should be going in and prepare our documents. We can’t let my mother waiting for too long.” The ash brunette said.

“You’re right, Kotori.” The bluenette nodded.

The two girls bowed politely before they walk in to the building. From then, Nozomi and Eli can see the ginger girl and probably her mother preparing the boxes for their order. Now Nozomi realize how Eli was correct about letting one of her hand free. She has to search for her wallet in her bag and it takes a while to do so.

A moment later, the ginger girl returned with a tall stack of large paper boxes inside a double sheet white plastic.

“Here you go! All type of manjuu. It’s… 475.000 Yen?!” the ginger girl surprised.

That’s expected. She just have to pay it with her brand new debit card, right?

“Thanks.” Nozomi handed her card to the ginger girl. She can see her trembling and quickly running back to her mother. A moment later, they returned her card with the receipt.

Other than information about the 475.000 yen paid in full, there’s also the amount of money left in her bank account. It’s 300 yen. Nozomi didn’t expect that it’s all that she have in her bank account after a shopping spree. She doesn’t know how much she spend today and will that 475.000 yen return back to her one day. She would love to use that much money for herself.

“L-looking at your receipt, this amount of spending is amazing, but the money left is painful.” Said the ginger girl.

“I’m just running an errand after all, not my real money.” Nozomi replied.

“My mother guessed that too, that’s why she added two extra caramel flavor, it’s one of our new flavor and many girls love it.”

Nozomi want to vomit right now, but she can’t possibly do that in front of her.

“That sounds… delicious. Thank you.” She tried to smile for her.

“I’ll be going now.” She continued before she bow to her. In her little mind, she wish she never heard the word 'caramel' added to the list of food that offered to her.

“Hehe, have fun!” the ginger girl replied cheerfully.

“Let’s go, Eli-chan!” Nozomi said before she dragged her blonde friend away from the shop.

* * *

 

Nozomi’s Apartment Room;

They set down all the items they got from their shopping. They delivered all the manjuu boxes including the extra manjuu since Nozomi refuse to have them. After a small talk with Nozomi’s mother, they returned to the apartment room.

“I can’t believe it, your mother guessed almost everything I have in my mind.”

“I told you, she is not someone you want to talk with.”

“Not really, it makes her interesting. She is your mother after all. I think you have the same potential with her.”

“Potential to do… what?”

“Manipulating one’s mind and read them in the same time.”

“You think so?” Nozomi asked.

“I’m very certain about that. Also, I think she is a very selfless mother. She shared all of her beauty to you, even better!”

Did Eli just appreciate her beauty?

“Am I hearing it right?” the purplenette asked.

“Yep, I’m very sure of it. You are super beautiful, Nozomi. There’s no one prettier than you in my eyes.”

Is she dreaming right now? No. More like, is she alive right now? Did Eli just said it with that bold face? Is that a joke? Is that a mere tease? Either way, she doesn’t want to make a confirmation about that yet. Not now.

“Anyway, I think we should start getting these stuff arranged.” Nozomi said without looking at the blonde. She can’t face her with her obvious red face.

“Ah, you are right.” Eli replied with her somewhat shy voice.

Both of them started with the bedroom in silence. Nozomi doesn’t know why the air has become as warm as summer, but she know that her heart are racing like mad. Eli should’ve not say all that. They never appreciate each other appearance before—not out of the blue.

“By the way, I wonder why your face turned to a disgust when that ginger girl talk about the extra manjuu. You don’t like manjuu?” Eli asked—breaking the silent between them.

“I like them, I just don’t like the caramel.” Nozomi replied.

“You don’t like… caramel?” Eli asked once again and this time, there’s a big shock in her voice.

“No, I hate them.” Nozomi replied surely.

“A…ah… I see…” the blonde’s voice slightly trembles.

“You sounds very surprised.” Nozomi wondered.

“Y-yes, I am. I thought you are fine with caramel. I never know you hate those.”

_Strange. Her shock seems to be unusual._

Nozomi thought.

“Ah, about tomorrow’s plan. I think we should meet to talk about… _‘the student council things’_ at the day after tomorrow. I just got… a text…. From my little sister. She said she need something. I can’t turn her down on that since she’ll be returning to Russia tomorrow’s night.” The blonde said a little nervously.

“Suit yourself. I think I want to take a rest from all these works too.” Nozomi replied.

She wonder what exactly the blonde is trying to say. Is she hiding something from her?

“S-sorry… about that.” Eli said with a soft sigh.

“What are you sorry for? There’s nothing wrong with taking care of your family.” Nozomi said.

“Y-You are right, huh?” Eli replied with a slightly forced smile. Nozomi couldn’t grasp the meaning of that forced smile. Does she need to pry about that?

“Oh… by the way, do you… uhm… like looking at the window?” the blonde asked.

“I do, but what about it?”

“If you do, then I’ll just let the window empty instead of adding a lot of decorations. That way, you can place your arms on the small space over here.” Eli said as she pat on the window’s stool.

“That’s nice of you to think that far. Thank you, Eli-chan.” Nozomi replied.

The blonde smiles awkwardly and scratches the back of her head shyly before the two continue to work on their room in silence.

* * *

 

The next morning;

Everything are set to their places. The room is tidy and clean without a single miss except for the curtain at Nozomi’s bedroom window.

When Nozomi woke up from her slumber on her bed, she realized that she just fell asleep and she is in most terrible position. She even realized that she drooled in her sleep as well. Gasping, she quickly jumping off her bed and run to the bathroom. She doesn’t know why she feels troubled with how she looks right now, she just know that there’s someone with her in that very room who makes her feel that way. 

The bathroom is extremely tidy but not quite a clean bathroom. It has some dark stains all over the ceramics and she remember that she was trying to work that out yet they refuse to disappear. She takes a very quick bath and brushes her teeth. Soon after, she realized that she hasn’t yet taking a single clothes to wear. She scans around the room and only find a small towel that might only able to cover at least her waist or her breast.

_I thought I own a big towel, where was it?_

She ask to herself when she massage her temple to jog memory. She remember that she was not using it yesterday. She was too busy with the room arrangement and her friend was…

_[Sheesh, Nozomi! How could you use your own towel to clean the floor?]_

The sentence replayed in her mind. Now she remember that she accidentally spilled a cup of coffee last night and for unknown reason, she took the towel immediately and used it on the floor. That’s why Eli scolded her about it and took her towel to be cleaned in the apartment’s laundry service since coffee stains are hard to clean. Nozomi is such an embarrassingly clumsy person and she think that she needs her own palm to smack her own face.

She has to put that matter aside thought. She is still trying to figure out about how she can go out of the bathroom. Nozomi gently opens the bathroom door and peek. Eli is still fast asleep with the curtain and its rail on the short round table.

Now she remember something else. Eli was working on her curtain because apparently, it wasn’t sewn to match the rail’s rod. Eli offered her to handle it for her and she let her be. That’s how Eli fall asleep on top of the new table they bought yesterday.

_Eli-chan is such a hard worker, she really do everything at her maximum limit._

She thought to herself.

_No-no-no, I need to figure out about how to go out if this bathroom. I can’t be only using one small towel to cover only one part!_

She squeezed her own body. After a little time of thinking, Nozomi finally figured out that she could use her own hair to cover the upper part of her body. She nodded proudly and quickly do like how she plan it.

With a towel on the bottom and wet hair cover both of her nipples, she tiptoed to the wardrobe in her bedroom. Passing through the sleeping blonde, she feel like her friend can wake up any time and see her at her worst situation. A few more steps and Nozomi can get some clothes out of her wardrobe, but before it can happen a very loud sound of cellphone ringing right under her feet.  Nozomi swiftly sprints to her wardrobe and hid inside it.

“Ah… Hello?” the blonde woke up as she accepted her phone call.

“O-Oh! Yes, about the date today! I mean-…”  she pauses when she looks around and right after that, she starts to talk in Russian while placing the curtain and its rail on the window next to her bed. Nozomi couldn’t understand a single word in the conversation, but there’s one thing that she has to think about.

_The date? Today?_

_I thought she said she needs to help her sister?_

Nozomi thought to herself.

_Why is she hiding that from her?_

_She is scared to be found out? But why?_

She thought again when she peeks through the gap on her wardrobe door.

“Nozomi!!” Eli yelled as she leaves the room.

She is looking for her, but she can’t possibly answer her right now. Not without any clothes. Nozomi is in a wardrobe, but she can’t find any casual clothes in this one. There’s only a single dress and… that’s it?

“Nozomi!!” Eli yelled once again as Nozomi can see her trying to check the bathroom.

Nozomi can hear the door bell ringing, she can see Eli is getting it.

“Ah, Toujou-samma, welcome.” Eli greeted them.

“Oh? You are…?” her father’s voice heard.

“Ayase Eli. I’m Nozomi’s friend.”

“A friend? That’s humble of you. I thought you are her best friend.” Her father said with a chuckle.

“There, there, darling, she is her only friend.” Her mother’s voice heard.

That’s cruel of her but she isn’t wrong. Eli is truly her only friend.

“Actually, Nozomi is quite a popular girl in school.” Eli said.

That’s a lie, but what Eli is trying to say here?

“She got so many people asking about their fortune.” Her friend continued.

Alright, that’s not a lie but not quite right either. She can’t say that they are her friends since they are merely asking about their own fortune.

“My, you are pretty protective, aren’t you?” her mother said

She can’t see them, but she is very sure that her mother is patting her blonde friend’s head right now.

“B-By the way, I need to go now. Can I leave the key to you, mam?” Eli asked politely.

“Hmm? Where’s Nozomi?” her mother asked.

“I don’t know. When I woke up, she is already gone. I thought she went to look for you since—Oh My God! You two are leaving this morning, right? Then my apology. Perhaps I should carry that key and return here once I’m done with my business.” Eli said.

“It’s fine. We are leaving in thirty minutes before noon, I believe Nozomi will return before we really need to go. You can leave the key to us.” Her mother said.

“I see, then thank you so much. I’ll make sure to pay a visit to Nozomi more often so she won’t feel lonely.”

“Yup, thank you so much, Ayase-kun.” Her mother said playfully.

“Ayase-kun?” Eli sounds flustered.

“Now, go-go. I believe you have something to be done early.” Her mother said.

“R-Right. See you later!” Eli said before she can hear the door closed.

“I wonder where Nozomi gone to at this time of the morning.” Her father said.

“Did you hear about yesterday’s incident, darling?”

“There, mama, you don’t talk like our child is the part of incident. Anyway, what incident?” her father asked.

“I heard it from one of the laundry worker, they said, someone spilled coffee on towel. It’s a nightmare to clean that one up, they have been complaining to each other about it.”

“Yeah, and what—…wait… are you trying to say—…”

“Correct. Looking from the evidence, I believe the coffee isn’t spilled on the towel. Its more like someone is trying to wipe the coffee with a towel and there’s only one person who’s slob enough to do that.”

A slob?! She isn’t a slob. She just … forgot that she shouldn’t wipe the floor with towel. It’s a common sense but her sense went lost back then. Because Eli is around her and her mind is only on her.

“Right, Nozomi Toujou?” her mother’s voice become so close all so sudden. She saw her door pulled slightly before a t-shirt, an underwear, a bra, and a short thrown in

“You don’t need to hide in your closet anymore. I already know.” Her mother said—and Nozomi swears she just see that one smile even if she isn’t looking at her mother right now. Alas, she just prefer to be on her good side for now. She feels like her voice is slightly raises up as she spoke—it’s a hint of anger.

“S-She is here?!” her father said.

“Wet footprints, a trail of water which probably coming from her wet hair and missing towels. I don’t need more clues than those.” Her mother said before she left the bedroom.

Her mother should’ve been a detective. Why is she a judge?

“Sometime I feel bad to the police department. They miss a valuable detective like you.”

“I’m still working for the justice. I have more authority and I’m happy. Besides, you should be glad that you don’t need to follow me investigating dead bodies anymore.”

“T-that wasn’t a nice experience, yes.” Her father sighed. Now that explain something. Her mother was a detective and that’s enough to explain the sharpness of her mind.

“Listen, Non-chan. Don’t take what I said back then as an agreement. I’m not going to agree if you are not growing with the person you tangled your fate with. I’ll see you in two years and by then, I want you to show me something special about your life as a high-school girl. Lastly, I have to remind you again: Pay attention to your surroundings or you will never see the work of magician!” her mother said clearly.

She know she deserves a scolding right now, but for some reason, it’s just annoying because her mother isn’t saying everything directly. She needs to think more and more to be able to decipher those sentence's true meaning.

“The key is on the dining table. We are leaving now.” Her mother said before she left the room.

“L-leaving? Now?”

“Of course, darling. Let’s go.” Her mother said to her father before Nozomi heard the door opened and closed. The room become extremely quiet and she finally able to come out of her wardrobe—already with the fashion that given to her.

_Mama…_

Nozomi grunted.

_Why you have to say all that? It makes me feel nervous. I don’t know what to do next._

She continued with a heavy sigh.

_[The date…]_

A voice of specific someone echoed in her mind.

_Right, Eli-chan is… having a date right now? With who?_

She asked to herself.

In the same time, she feels her heart is slowly hurting. She knows why but she doesn’t know what to do. Should she go out and find out? What if she sees something that she doesn’t want to see? What will she do if her heart shatters? She is all alone now and she can’t undo her decision. She can’t plan a trip to Fukuoka and transfer her school right now. She needs to survive at least for one more year in Otonokizaka.

To imagine if her crush is belong to someone else… no… to begin with, maybe she is the only one who fall in love in the way lovers do. Maybe Eli always think of her as a mere friend and perhaps the rest of the girls in Otonokizaka will think that way too.

It’s abnormal for a girl to fall in love with a girl. It’s always be considered as something very childish and inacceptable. But what can she do? She is just falling in that love and maybe it’s only her fault to let herself falling in that forbidden love. There’s no one else to blame on.

Maybe she can blame Eli to be so dear to her. Maybe she can also blame her for being such a beautiful girl with gentle voice that melt her heart.

Is it too fast for her to cry? Does she has enough proof? Can she prove them all to be accurate? Do she needs to play detective right now and see how is it going?

_No. Actually…_

She thought.

_If I’m to be her friend, all I have to do it to support her in any situation._

She continued.

_I know that falling in love is a good thing. It’s the most beautiful thing that changes anyone’s life to better or worse._

_If it’s to the better, then I’ll give her all my support to make her continue to strive for it._

_But if it’s to the worse, then I’ll give her all my support to wake up from her fall._

She continued again.

_I have to be brave. I have to be strong. I need to go and stalk her._

She said to herself in high spirit. She doesn't even think her thinking as a mistake.

_But where she might be? I can’t be calling her and ask where she is, she probably will just lie about it._

She continued to think.

_I have no choice. I just have to hit around the bushes this time!_

* * *

 

Morning in Akihabara;

Nozomi started her search from the Shrine. She thought that Eli may never much of a religious person, but she has seen a lot of lover’s meeting near the shrine. There’s still a chance of them to be there. Though from all the couple she see in this time of the day, none of them are blonde enough and even though there’s one or two person with blonde hair, they have different skin tone and height—not enough to be called as her Ayase Eli.

About half an hour of search, she can’t find Eli and her date. It’s time to look in another place. Perhaps she can try to search in the café?

She strolls through the district, paying attention to all the person around her, pretending to browse through menus and picking up their brochures, and sometime she bought herself a drink to keep stamina. She even took her time to go to a cash machine and check her bank account’s balance. Apparently, her mother has sent her another cash and she assume that these cash will be for this month living expense.

She continue her search to the shopping area and focusing on the fashion industry since she knows that Eli enjoys shopping for fashion more than anyone she ever met. She even got Nozomi some new fashion to wear which only be touched when it’s necessary to wear them. Most of the time, she only walk out of her apartment with her cheap t-shirt and jean or short, just like now.

Nozomi never cares about how she looks like outside. She doesn’t even care if people are talking about her. There’s only one person she cares about and she is all she needs. Even if she might hurt her with what she do now—by loving someone else that she doesn’t even want to know about.

She keeps searching and searching until she finally stop by the park. She needs to take a break for a while and perhaps sitting somewhere in this park will do it. She realizes that the sky has changed it’s color to orange. What time is it now?

_05:23 PM_

Her cellphone’s clock said.

_I wasted my time for this. I never get to find—…_

She pauses as she spotted a familiar posture. That shoulder, that height, that skin tone, that blonde, and that hair style. She isn’t mistaken—She swear she isn’t. She decided to find a spot to hide and examine this person without obstructed by a taller man walking next to her.

Who—is—that—man, he looked so low quality and his clothing is too common. Maybe it just Nozomi who never find charm in male, but if he is the person Eli is on date with—she feels like she is about to make him work himself up with his look. She may not know what man supposed to wear but she knows quite a thing or two from Eli. Truth to be told, she think Eli is a lot more handsome than that man.

Nozomi keep her eyes from the distance and now she can see Eli and this one man is sitting next to each other, talking about something. Now she can confirm that the blonde is truly Eli from looking at her beautiful and cool sapphire eyes and the man is truly super low quality. She doesn’t even want to bother with looking at his face behind his big thick glasses.

Now they stood up facing each other. Eli handing him a bouquet of flower and a box of… something? It looks like it contains chocolate. Anyhow, the man return those back to Eli, then she can see Eli shaking her head. Eli said something and she returned those things back at him again as if she is shoving them to him, then later, he shoves them back to her again a little rudely. Now Eli nods and she once again return the flower back to the man and they finally stopped to do that. What’s happening here? She is very curious but she can’t help herself for that.

About a few minutes of conversation, they finally parted away. But then the man called upon the blonde once again and running toward her. She can see him saying something and later, he hold her blonde’s friend hands romantically, it’s like he is about to kiss her, but soon—Eli kicked him on his groin.

The man curled on the ground and Eli looks very apologetic about it. A little bit later, the man is back up and they are really parting away after a little conversation. She really wonder what that might be but again. Should she bother to look a little bit more of those scenes?

She knows Eli is returning back to her home, but what about that man? Nozomi sensed something is a little off with this man after he curls on the ground. She mean—His hair is a little… off? What happen to his hair?

Nozomi followed him and she has to admit that he is acting a little strangely as if he is trying to prevent anyone looking at him. A little later after a few miles of walk, he took off his hair—wait…

That’s a wig! He is not himself when he met Eli! This is very… absurd yet relieving. Now Nozomi has an excuse to make Eli stop… dating him?

Nozomi doubted her thought once more as she also realizes that this man… is also changing his clothes. He got quite a style with him. That funky typical young boy hairdo, that stylish set of clothes and… that bouquet and box of something? He took out a piece of paper out of each of them and—TEAR THEM?

HE TORE THE PAPER.

Something is definitely wrong here! He wrote another piece of paper and stuck those to the bouquet and the box of something. He is then walking with his manliest walk style toward somewhere with those bouquet and box of something.

Soon after the man walk a little further away from his spot, Nozomi swiftly run toward those torn paper. She only pick a piece of them and she can tell that those papers said:

_From : Ayase Eli_

Nozomi need to get her curiosity satisfied. This man is up for something no good. She also caught him to pose and gussy up when there’s a mirror and a chance, it’s like he is preparing himself to meet someone special. After a little while, she spot him walking toward a… woman?

She looks very beautiful and charming. Wait—this isn’t the right time for her to appreciate another girl’s beauty. Anyhow, he is giving the bouquet and box of something to this girl—and it’s so close to what he did with Eli before. He is giving it a little roughly except he also added a little act with his expression. The woman seems to be impressed and just a few seconds later, he kissed her on her lips.

If Eli is truly dating this man, then she is doomed. No… This man is doomed! Nozomi needs to warn Eli about this. But how can she warn her if to begin with, she needs to hide the fact that she was stalking her today?

* * *

 

Night time in Nozomi’s apartment;

The purplenette has returned to her home and sit on her bed. She is still trying to think of a way to tell her blonde friend about what she witness today. Suddenly, her phone is ringing. It’s a call from Eli through the messenger’s free call service.

“Good Evening, Nozomi.” She greeted her first.

“Good Evening, Eli-chan.” Nozomi replied.

“What are you doing today?”

“Hm… nothing much. I just took a little walk around the shrine and returned to my apartment.” She lied.

“I see. I hope you are having a good day. I didn’t get to be in touch with you all day, something was up and I had to take care of it.” Eli replied.

“I thought you were helping out your sister?” Nozomi asked with a forced smile.

“I was. We went shopping for a few objects at her room.”

Nozomi isn’t sure if she can believe on that, but she knows that maybe it’s just a big lie. But why do Eli have to lie about it? They aren’t even a pair of lover and she doesn’t need to hide the fact that she has… a boyfriend.

“Sounds fun.” Nozomi replied a little bitterly. She just can’t help it.

“There, you sounds jealous. But anyway, I wonder if you can—…hmm.. you know, fortune telling from the distance.”

Nozomi tried to think of her answer for a moment. She glances at her tarot card deck on her end table.

“Sure I can.” She finally replied as she snatched the deck to her hands.

“Harasho. I want to know about… my romance.”

“Romance? My-my, Eli-chan. That’s so sudden. What are you looking forward to?” Nozomi said teasingly. She knows that it might be related to that guy and this might be going with her favor.

“I... hmm.. actually, Let’s get down to business. Just tell me how my Romance will be going in the future.”

“A very good question.” Nozomi said. She senses victory. Will a reverse The Temperance or reverse The Justice appear? Will she be proudly declare her joy in this question’s answer?

She shuffled her deck confidently.

“Just tell me when to stop and I’ll pick one card for you.” Nozomi said.

Eli waited for a moment.

“Ok, Stop.” She said.

Nozomi stopped and pulled out one card.

“Alright, remember Eli-chan. This card represent your fate in the future. Just like how you decide when is it to be chosen, this card will never be true before you make the required action to be true.”

“Just tell me what is it.” Eli asked.

“My-my, you are so eager. Then, I shall reveal the card for you!” Nozomi flipped the card and…

It’s _Upward The Lover._

Something is wrong here.

_She can’t be bind to fate with someone as fake as him._

Nozomi thought.

“H-Hold on, Eli-chan. I need to make sure of something.” She said before she quickly grab her tarot card guidebook. She jumped to page about The Lovers Arcana.

It says out loud about LOVE. A blissful future and may last for eternity. Who would’ve expect that? Not Nozomi! She can’t possibly let this be known by her. She needs to make a lie, a big lie that could break her heart. She needs to stop this madness before she lost her for someone like him.

“So? What is it, Nozomi?” Eli asked.

“It’s reverse temperance.” Nozomi said.

“reverse? That doesn’t sounds good.” Eli replied a little wryly.

“Your love is too heavy on one side. You need to know when to give up.” Nozomi said.

“I...is that so? That’s pretty scary.” Eli replied.

“That’s a pity. Eli-chan. You need to be very careful of your choice. This is a very serious matter.” Nozomi said a little coldly.

 “I see. Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” Eli replied.

“Then-then, what else do you want to know about?”

“About the future of our friendship.” Eli said.

“Aaah…I like that question.” Nozomi said as she quickly returns the lover cards to the deck and starts to shuffle. It took a while before Eli finally say her command.

“Stop.” She said clearly.

Nozomi pulled out one card and it turns out to be: _Upward The Justice._

“Upward the Justice. Our friendship will last forever.” She said.

_And so is my love to you, Eli-chan._

Nozomi smiled brightly, but it turned a little sour after a while. She wish that she never did the first question. She may be able to lie to her, but she can’t lie to herself.

“That sounds good.” Eli said.

“It surely is.” Nozomi said with a giggle.

“Let’s not forget to meet up tomorrow. I’ll be coming to your Apartment in the morning, better be prepared by then.” Eli said energetically.

“Yep, I can’t wait to meet you tomorrow.”

And she also can’t wait to lay down to her bed, thinking of what she has done to her best friend tonight.

* * *

 

The next morning;

Nozomi woke up earlier than what she expect herself to be. It’s 5 AM and she isn’t even sleepy. She quickly take a bath, dry her hair, pick the best clothes she can wear and lastly, checking her wallet for money that she has took out from the cash machine yesterday.

She even took her time to gussy up in front of her mirror and trying on complicated hairstyles from the magazine that Eli got for her. She remember that she bought this magazine when she and her blonde friend went to spa to relieve stress after their exams. She never mentioned it, but back then, she had a lot of fun from watching the blonde’s bare skin especially when she can enjoy every curves and well-shaped parts of her body.

About an hour passed and Nozomi hasn’t yet finding her blonde crush in front of her door step. She is definitely waking up way too early and could’ve gone back to sleep again if her hair isn’t neatly braided right now.

She spend her time sitting around the dining table and complicating her surroundings. She thought for a while about how they places everything back then—about the way Eli and her make the maximum effort to make her room looks comfortable and also the way she messes up while Eli cover it up for her. Eli is such a kind friend. She deserves a lot of happiness in her life.

How could she lied to her yesterday? Or, she should’ve asked about why she was lying to her yesterday? Is it just out of her ego? Nozomi knows that she is overly jealous and she might as well overacting about all these matters about romance. Just a little later, she can hear the doorbell. It must be Eli so she quickly run to get it. She peeked through the peeping hole once again to make sure. She finds Eli to be standing there with a somewhat formal and slightly manly suit. She is glad that she is wearing the most feminine clothes today instead of t-shirt and short. It could’ve been a mess if she was wearing the casual clothes she always wear.

“Eli-chan, good morning.” Nozomi greeted as she opened the door.

“Good morning, Nozomi.” Eli replied with the gentlest voice she ever made to her.

“We are going somewhere this early?” Nozomi asked as she realizes that the Sun is only halfway up and the atmosphere is still blue.

“We can take a short walk in the park until noon. Let’s talk about our future in Otonokizaka.”

“You mean about the student council, right? You don’t have to make it sounds dramatic.” Nozomi replied teasingly. Eli chuckled sweetly, but her smile is somewhat forced.

“I was just trying to make is sounds a lot more general. But anyhow, let’s walk to the park now for a small breakfast.”

“Breakfast? At the park?”

“I always wanted to try the food stands around the park.”

“Those?” Nozomi raises her eyebrow in surprise. She didn’t expect that.

“It’s not a problem to be unhealthy sometime, right?” Eli said with an honest smile.

“Alright then, Eli-chan, we get those.” Nozomi replied in relieve.

* * *

 

Walking around the park in the morning;

There aren’t much food stands open by then, but they got themselves plenty of food to eat. They are some greasy sausages, some steamed potatoes and mayonnaises, some freshly cooked Takoyakis and some roasted squids—all of them are in some plastic bags.

“These are very greasy, Eli-chan. Do you like them?”

“Honestly, I never ate them. I just wanted to try it since I often spot you sneaking your way here. You love greasy meal, right?” Eli replied.

“Truly, greasy meats are my favorite especially the organs.” Nozomi replied.

“I got us a voucher to eat in an all-you-can-eat yakiniku restaurant. It’s open by the noon so we will be there.” Eli shows her a pair of voucher. It’s 30% off for the wielder of vouchers.

“R-Really?” Nozomi eyes sparkles. The last time she ate in that place was the time she spends her night with her mother. Who would’ve expect her to eat there again and with her crush? Though, are those vouchers really meant for her?

“Yup, I got them from an acquaintance.” Eli said.

This is something that she should be talking about. Though she has no idea about where to start. For Eli to give her this voucher that might supposed to be for the boyfriend she was with… it’s kind of painful. Yet, if she pay attention to her eyes, she can’t sense any pain or lie when she said that.

“Anyway, about the student council.” The blonde continued.

“Ah, right. What about it?” Nozomi asked. They should’ve talked about the student council right now.

“I talked to Principal Minami about it. She said, there’s no other applicant than me, she would make the registration period extended but she guess that it won’t make any different. They have lesser student than last year and if they have even lesser student again next year, then the school will be closed down for good.”

Does she care about that? Not really, honestly.

“It sounds bad for them.” Nozomi tried to be diplomatic toward the topic.

“It’s bad for me too. I applied to this school because this was my grandma’s high-school and I heard they need a lot of students. This school has a high historical value for her. I want everyone to cherish it for her.”  Eli replied.

Now-now, Nozomi starting to feel bad for not caring enough about the school.

“That’s why, I thought, maybe if I become the student council, I’ll be able to make a change, but… I also doubt myself to be able to do it. I’ve never become a student council before.” Eli said.

“I’m sure you can. You have a lot of charm in you.” Nozomi said.

“R-Really?” Eli blushes slightly.

She is so cute. This time, Nozomi feels glad that she was being selfish about yesterday.

“Then, do you… want to….” Eli struggled with her words.

“…be my… no…” she shook her head.

“…be the vice president!” she continued.

What happened here? Did she just… tried to say something?

“Of course, Eli-chan. If you are to be the president, I’ll be the vice president for you.” Nozomi replied confidently. Without her realizing, she is also giving out a meaningless smile like her mother. She doesn’t know what feeling she possess right now. Is it happiness? Is it an anger? Or is it a sadness? What exactly she feels right now?

“Perfect. Harasho!” Eli cheered. She seems to be overly happy now.

“Oh—let’s eat our breakfast while it’s still warm.” Eli pulled all the plastic bags they got.

“Alright!” Nozomi nodded—still with her faked smile.

* * *

 

The All-You-Can-Eat Yakiniku shop, noon;

“I’m feeling so unhealthy today.” Eli said with a giggle as she watches the meat on the grill.

Nozomi knows that she should have been enjoying today, but no matter how much time she tries, there’s still something that stop her to be happy. The guilt inside her is too strong and seeing Eli right now makes her heart aching.

“But that’s fine, as long as I’m doing it with you, I feel better.” Eli continued.

“There, you are just trying to look for a company to be unhealthy?” Nozomi said. For some reason, she can’t really put it in a playful expression. She starts to feel like being her mother more and more.

“We are not going to have a day like this every year, besides, I probably will go for more work out tomorrow, I got myself a gym membership.” the blonde said.

“Ever since I gave up my dream to become a ballerina, I feel like I lost a big part of my life. I lost all my reason to work hard and I find myself imprisoned in my fate.” She continued.

Nozomi has never heard of this before.

“That’s why, when my grandma told me a story about the high-school she was in, I just thought that maybe this is a mission that I can’t ignore. I want to try to save the school no matter how. But then I met you and… you show me about how weak I truly am. Your effort to be my friend touches me. I have never seen anyone be so powerful and overcome their weakness.”  The blonde continued again.

“Even though I’ve always masked with my coldness, you always try so hard until you manage to strip it off me. It’s like you are ignoring all the barriers that I made. I really like that and I feel very glad that you are coming into my life. I really… truly… value you as my best friend.”

_Eli-chan, what is this? Where is this going to?_

Nozomi began to worry.

“That’s why, I…” Eli pauses, then she shook her head.

“Please take care of me for the rest of the year too, Nozomi. You are the only person that I trust.” She continued—and for some reason, her smile is very forced.

_There must be something that I missed…_

The purplenette thought as she stare at Eli’s sparkling teary eyes. Her face reddening and her voice sounds like she is trying to hide her cry.

_For her to act that way… it’s like… she is… breaking?_

Nozomi remain silent. She is trying to understand the whole situation right now. Perhaps it’s about what she asked yesterday? About the future of her romance? If that’s so, then she is the one who’s responsible to it. The lovers card appeared yet she told her another thing. Eli must be very sincere about her love. How cruel of Nozomi to break her heart out of her selfish desire.

But to think of it. Maybe she isn’t that cruel. She was trying to warn her about that cheater. She won’t let Eli be with a guy like that.

“Eli-chan, do you really love that guy?” Nozomi asked as she took all the cooked meat and replaced them with the raw meat.

Eli seemed to be very-very-very shocked and flustered. All of her blushes and tears are gone.

“What guy? Who?” the blonde asked.

“Your boyfriend?” Nozomi tried to confirm.

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Didn’t I told you that I’m not interested to have a boyfriend?”

Wait, that’s right. Nozomi has heard this before. How could she forgot?

“But who is that guy you were with yesterday?”

“You saw that?” Eli lifts one of her eyebrow and giving her the most puzzled look she ever made.

“I… just happen to saw that.” Nozomi lied.

“He saw me waiting in front of the modern sweets shop. I was about to trade my box with another flavor. He begged me to give him my bouquet of flower and the box as addition. He can’t enter flower shops because he is allergic to some flowers. My bouquet has no flower he is allergic to so he wanted it.”

That kind of thing happen? Nozomi never know.

“Then, why were you walking with him yesterday?”

“He figured out something about me and asking me for some tips. He had to wear those lousy wig and stupid glasses though, he doesn’t want his girlfriend to find out and misunderstood him. He gave me the vouchers as return. I knew it was a good opportunity since you loves meat and I can use it with you. It’s a fair trade.” Eli said.

“He was trying to kiss you.” Nozomi still trying to confirm the whole story she just heard.

“That he was. He was asking me if I want to be his kissing practice partner, I kicked him on his groin to teach him a lesson that even a lesbian girl has a pride she hold dearly. We don’t practice love making with every random person or up for a threesome just because we can enjoy the girl.”

Did Eli just…. Confessed that she is a… lesbian? Just like Nozomi?

“Eli-chan, you are…”

“O-oh…Oh no, my tongue slipped. I…I’m sorry. Did that makes you feel uncomfortable? D-Don’t worry. I-I told you it’s not like I’m going to hit on every single girl around me. I have my standard.” Eli said as she tried to prevent their eyes from meeting, she busy herself with taking the cooked meat to their plates.

Something tells Nozomi that this is just getting better and better.

“I-I’m really sorry, Nozomi. Please forget about it. Sheesh, I’m screwing up so badly today.” Eli panicked.

“Eli-chan, please tell me. When you were asking about romance yesterday, was it meant for a girl?” Nozomi asked.

“Y-yes...” Eli replied shyly.

“Then…” Nozomi see this a her chance to fix what she did wrong yesterday.

“Would you like to retry the fortune telling?”

“It’s any different?” Eli tilted her head slightly.

“I was under the impression that you were trying to tell your romance life with that guy. So that’s why the card turns out to be like that.” Nozomi lied shamelessly.

“I thought I was just asking about my romance life, how could you make that kind of impression?”

“Now-now, Eli-chan. I’ll shuffle the card and you pick one but don’t look at it, just hand it back to me.” Nozomi searched in her bag, pulled out her tarot card deck and shuffled them.

“Nozomi! You were just trying to avoid my question, weren’t you?” Eli pouts at her.

“Here, take one.” Nozomi ignored her protest.

Eli took one anyway and handed it back to her. Nozomi placed all of her unchosen deck to the side of the table and focus with the chosen card.

“Alright, whatever the result, you just have to accept it.” Nozomi said—with confidence.

“Nozomi, I still get the feeling that you lied to me about yesterday’s result.” Eli said with both of her eyes squinted. Nozomi decided to not responds to that and revealed the chosen card.

_Upward The Temperance._

She can’t believe herself. She know that she should be glad that it isn’t a Reverse The Temperance, but… really now? She thought that it will be The Justice or The Lovers or perhaps The Empress.

Either way, she need to confirm about the meaning of this card. She doesn’t really recall the exact point of the card but she can remember the keyword _‘Creativity’_ in it. Bad news for her is that she forgot to bring her guide book and the only way for her are to either confess that she forget it or just tell another lie. It’s a little bit risky at this point though. She has told so much lie to her blonde friend.

“So, what is it, Nozomi?” Eli asked.

“Hold on, I need to make sure of the meaning of this card.” Nozomi replied.

She really needs to be very quiet right now and hoping that she can jog her memory. If only there’s a magic that can make her figure out about what she should do.

_Wait._

She realizes something.

_Magic._

She tried to remember something about ‘magic’.

_The Magician at work._

She said to herself.

“Pay attention to your surrounding so that you see the magician at work.” She mumbled.

“What?” Eli tried to make her repeat herself.

Nozomi has to ignore her for now and give out all of her attention to her surrounding. She can feels her heart direct her to read a few sign of answer to her question.

“Confess…” a word came up to her mind all so sudden when she look at the movie poster across the window.

“Your guilt.” She continued as she saw a policeman walking toward the very movie poster.

Where those words came from? It’s such a mystery. But either way…

“Alright, Eli-chan!” Nozomi said clearly.

“E-eh? What? What?” Eli replied in her surprise.

“You were guessing it right. I did lie to you about yesterday, but it’s still because I was under the impression of you being with that guy.” Nozomi said.

Eli remain silent to listen. It’s obvious that she is expecting more explanation about it.

“I was scared if you are locked in fate with a guy who cheats—or at least, I thought he is cheating on you. But in the same time, I was also… jealous…”

Eli seems to make quite a relieved expression when she heard the word ‘jealous’.

“I don’t want to share you with anyone. That’s why I lied. I want you for myself. It was all my egoistic side who made me do what I did yesterday.” Nozomi continued again.

“Nozomi. Hold it right there” Eli said.

“What is it, Eli-chan?” Nozomi asked.

“I’m going to ignore all your reasoning. All I care about is the result that you hid from me yesterday. What was it? Is it the same like now?”

“The previous result was… _Upward the lover_. A bright future for your romance, it may also last for eternity.” Nozomi replied.

Eli smiled so sincerely at her.

“Is that so? Then I feel glad to hear it. But, what about now though? What does the card say?” she asked again. Well this is bad for her. She doesn’t know what it means and when she try to take a little more look to her card, hoping that her memory will return somehow, the card changed it's face.

It turns into _Upward The Lover_.

Nozomi can’t believe her eyes. There’s a magician at work here but she doesn’t understand about how this can be happen. This kind of spiritual experience is beyond her expectation.

Nozomi placed the card down to the table and let Eli see it.

“Upward The Lovers.” The blonde said with full of relieve in her voice.

“Please wait here, Nozomi.” She continued before she left the table.

What is she planning to do now?

Nozomi watches her blonde crush running out of the shop. She decided to kill her time with getting some more meat to grill and stack them on their plate. Sometime she stole one or two pieces and added more to the griller. A little later after she placed her most favorite offal on the griller, Eli returned and she looks—very messy and tired. She must be running to somewhere far enough.

Eli brought herself in with a single rose and a box of something. It’s very similar to what she saw from yesterday. The blonde sat down to her seat and gently place the rose and the box.

“Nozomi, I can’t speak properly, so… I wrote them inside the letter. It’s in the box.” Eli said before she continue to catch her breath.

Nozomi is flustered but she decided to do what she asked to do anyway. She opened the box and it turns out to be a pair of animal chocolate. A Racoon Dog and a Fox. Then, there’s a small letter folded neatly under the box’s lid. Everything in this box is cold—maybe Eli placed it inside her fridge.

She picked up the letter and unfolded it gently. A very lengthy paragraph of something is written in beautifully decorated handwriting. The soft pink aromatic paper gives out the image of a proper love letter.

“I prepared it last night, before I called you.” The blonde said.

“I was so close to tear that apart last night, but… I thought that maybe one day I’ll have the chance and courage to hand it to you even if it might ruin our friendship.” She continued. Her cheek blushes to pink.

_Ruin our friendship? You're joking! This is my greatest day ever!_

Nozomi thought as she put up her joyful smile.

“That’s impossible. I have always want this from the beginning.” She said.

Eli froze as she heard that from her.

“I don’t need to read this… I mean… I’ll read this but… I don’t need to see your reason. Wait… I do need to see your reason!” Nozomi  said before she places her focus to the letter.

_Dear Toujou Nozomi,_

It started. How classic.

_From ever since I met you, I always thought that maybe you were just another person who attracted to my beauty but not to the real me. I’m always be that awkward girl who can’t bring myself to the world around me. I never know how I supposed to act to the world around me, I don’t even know how to understand them._

_When you came to my life, I began to think that you are the only person who understand me and sincerely be on my side. You are my world and I want to think that you are just trying to be a good friend, but…_

_I can’t think that way._

_You have caught my attention, you have caught my life and you have caught my heart. I’m in love with you. So madly in love with you. At this point, I want to ignore the fact that you will never see me in the way you saw me._

_I knew that there will be a day like this. A day where I realized how I truly am. I’m a girl who fall in love with a girl. I’m not doing this for an experiment or something of sort like what many people say about people like me. I’m not being me because I’m just trying to have fun with my youth._

_I want us to be more than who we are right now. I want you, to be my girlfriend if that’s ok with you. I don’t expect you to try too hard to be my friend if you find this to be disgusting, we can say that it’s over for both of us. Whichever you choose, I am with you._

The letter ended.

Why does it end with such a mood-killer sentence? This letter is so awkward and Eli could’ve just say one sentence: _I want us to be more than who we are right now. I want you, to be my girlfriend._ Those are enough for Nozomi to fly high in her euphoria. But, if she think about it, maybe it’s not Eli’s confession if it’s not as awkward as that. She just have to give her the answer.

“Yes.” Nozomi nodded.

Eli seems to be flustered.

“Yes, Eli-chan! Yes!” Nozomi said with full of excitement.

“W-which yes… is this for?”

“How are you being so dense after all you wrote?! Of course, it’s yes to be your girlfriend!” Nozomi stood up from her seat and lean closer to the blonde.

“It’s always-always-always-always be my dream to have you as my girlfriend. I want us to be together and... aahh! Maybe we should start with calling each other with a nickname? What about Ericchi?” Nozomi said with most excited expression.

“I… don’t really care about nickname…” Eli replied.

“That’s a yes. Then you are Ericchi from now on! You can call me Non-chan or…honey?”

“I’ll stick with Nozomi. I think that name is already beautiful.” Eli replied.

“You are such a sweetheart! Ericchi! Aaahhh! I can’t wait to go to school with you again, it will be so much different than the usual days. I bet my life for that!”

“W-we are not going to show off. I mean… I don’t think we can show off about that... and no, don't ever bet your life for something as stupid as that.”

“What about a kiss? Can we kiss now?” Nozomi asked again in her excitement.

“T-too many people, plus, I don’t think we can just kiss out of nowhere. We have to… uh... find the right moment.”

“Right, huh? We need to find the right moment, huh?” Nozomi said in disappointment, but after a while, she shines brightly again.

“Then, let’s just make the moment! Like, you and I sitting together and—…”

“We can’t create that, silly. You should calm down a bit, I think you are over-excited.”  Eli cuts in.

“Ericchi you are such a—…” before Nozomi could finish her word, she can smell something burnt.

“Do you smell that Ericchi?” Nozomi asked, all of her excitement gone into a curiosity. The two saw black smokes coming from their griller and…it's her grilled offal.

“Aaaahh! My favorite dish!!” Nozomi grabs her head in frustration.

“Q-Quick! Take it off the griller!!” Nozomi grab her chopstick and pick the offal off the griller—thought right when she sloppily pulled it up, oil from the burnt offal dripping from it and got into the fire. It accidentally trigger a huge fire to appear from the griller.

“Aaaah!! F-Fire!!” Nozomi went panic.

“D-Don’t panic! It’s only a small grease fire!!” Eli said. It doesn’t help that much since the fire is getting bigger instead—thanks to the remaining oval on the griller.

“Ericchi, do something!” Nozomi said.

“R-Right. T-turn off the griller! Uh…Salt… I need salt! Baking Soda also works… Or Fire extinguisher!” Eli started to look around. Some of the visitors began to panic as well and that’s how they are going to spend the noon in their first few hours as girlfriends for each other.


	4. Let's Connect Our Love

The second years of their school are a lot more fun than what they thought;

At least it’s because Nozomi is kept with the tight competition with Eli. She only fail in Science and most of the mistake she did is because she keep fooling around with the concept of Science itself. She has to re-take the Science exam this summer and she is kind of disappointed. She could’ve used the free time to go on an actual date with her girlfriend—not the stay at apartment and study date.

“Let’s review the first chapter, respiration. First, we are talking about insect’s respiratory system, so please describe them in detailed stages.” Eli said as she hold her book and stare at the turquoise eyes of her girlfriend.

“First, there’s oxygen, then they just breathe through their buttholes.” Nozomi replied.

“Nozomi… please describe them in proper sentences.”

“Alright, stage one: oxygen is floating around the air, stage two: Insect exist, stage three: they breathe through the holes on their butt.”

“Nozomi!” Eli yelled at her.

“Aaaaahh! So how can I describe that, Ericchi?”

“Didn’t you read them already?”

“I did and I remember but I can’t describe them!”

“Then read it again! I’m not going to let you rest before you can describe them in proper sentence!”

“You are merciless!” Nozomi pouts.

“I am doing this for your own good, ok? You need to be at least passing the test! I don’t know when your brain will screws up your memory and language ability so I can’t let you re-take the test without discipline and intense study.”

“Hmmph! Ericchi, so evil! I can’t believe you will make me study for the rest of the week. It’s only one study! I’m not that stupid for the rest of studies! I even score better than you in history.”

“It doesn’t matter, what matter now is for you to pass Science study. If you don’t pass them, it will cause your overall grade to fall down. It will be such a waste for good scores and hard works.”

“Haaaaah! Ericchi is so boring!” Nozomi whined again.

Eli sighed before she drops the book and walk away from Nozomi’s bedroom.

“W-wait, Ericchi! I’m joking! Let’s study!” Nozomi panicked. Eli didn’t respond, but a little later, she returned with a pair of… ticket?

“Let’s go out for a while.” Eli said.

“E-Eh? Where to? I thought we are going to do discipline and intense study?”

“We are. I ordered tickets to Gunma Insect World yesterday. I already expect this study session will turn like this. I hope fun study will help you a lot.”

Alright, Nozomi could’ve expected that too. Her girlfriend is truly unchanging until now. She is always be so understanding and kind to her which makes her love grow bigger and bigger in each minutes.

“Be prepared and don’t forget to bring the books with you. I’ll go out for a bit to get some drinks and snacks for our journey.” Eli said.

“Ok! Ericchi!” Nozomi nodded with her most sincere cheerful smile.

* * *

 

It takes a few hours for them to reach the Insect World;

They wear their simple fashion and bag in this hot summer. Eli bought a lot of drinks and snacks for them which she kept inside her leather bag. They entered the insect world with their ticket and found themselves surrounded by insect enthusiast. Most of them are kids and teenagers like them while the rest are families and elderly peoples. Some insects are sold as souvenirs at the display hall and they took a little time to browse around before they enter the facility.

It’s a wide open area with a lot of green and colorful flowers. The sky is blue and the sunlight shines so brightly. It was lucky that they also got sunblock and hat along with a parasol just in case its getting a little too hot for them. They started to check out whatever they find to be interesting and ask the guide for answers to their curiosities.

They found themselves amazed by the facts that they found in the Insect World. They wrote down all the interesting information and additionally, they took their time to reviews the lesson. It seems Nozomi has begun to get a grasp of the knowledge, but…

“Explain about the insect’s respiratory system.” Eli said.

“Ok, so because bug’s blood can’t carry oxygen, they breathe through those side buttholes called spiracles and since they don’t have lungs, they have tracheae. It’s like some sort of pipes.”

Eli sighed heavily.

“I think you are not exactly having a difficulty with the knowledge itself, you need to make better sentences.” She said.

“Eeh? What’s wrong with those sentences. I think it explains enough.”

“I guess I’ll write down the proper sentence for you and you better memorize them before retaking your exam. But anyway, since you have got enough knowledge about insects, I hope you also understand a part of second chapter’s study about insect’s reproduction.”

“I got that, but why don’t we go somewhere to understand the rest of study? Human reproduction perhaps?”

“Don’t expect me to take you anywhere to see the action live.”

“We can do them instead.” Nozomi said.

“Sadly, reproduction is done by male and female.”

“You can be the male… or pretend to.”

“We are not going to talk about how it done. We are talking about how it happen.”

“So man and woman fall in love, then they clap their butt together….”

“Do you just love talking about butt, Nozomi?”

“I haven’t read anything about them! Don’t blame me!”

“I’m going to teach you this chapter!”

“In the bedroom?”

“Yes, in the bed–wait… I hope you are not talking about that teaching! We are under aged and haven’t even kissed!”

“That’s a problem. We haven’t kissed. We never find the right moment to do that.” Nozomi said.

Eli could only sigh again.

“You didn’t kiss me when it was my birthday too.”

“It because you messed up with the cakes. Who told you to put a firework on top? You should’ve stick with the candle I bought for you.”

“It looked cute and kept in my box, I thought it was a candle!”

“It was dangerous! Also! I was planning to do something sweet that night but we ended up cleaning the room because the cakes goes everywhere! We can’t even eat it since it was contaminated by the firework!”

“Aaah… we can’t even enjoy the summer vacation too. Why do I have to face all these bad lucks, I want to be lucky for some time.”

“It’s all thanks to your Science score, but anyway! Let’s take the bus to go back to Tokyo now. We need

to get ourselves some dinner too.”

“What about Yakiniku?”

“No. We are not having that unless you want to be stuck with miso-soup or instant ramen for the rest of the month.”

“A sacrifice is—…”

“No. You are going to eat healthy for the rest of the month. We are going to the marketplace and I’ll cook some stir-fried vegetables.”

“Vegetables only? What about meat?”

“Alright, I’ll buy ground meat.”

“That’s cruel! Meat is delicious when—…”

“Sliced. Alright, I’ll get sliced pork.”

“Yes!” Nozomi cheered for herself.

“Actually, I think I’ll get you Grechka.”

“G-gre…what?” Nozomi couldn’t grasp her word.

“Grechka… hmm… it’s buckwheat.”

“Russian food?”

“Yes.” Eli said.

“Alright, I’m harasho.” Nozomi tried to use Russian accent and give her a thumbs up.

Eli rolled her eyes but she smiled at her.

“I hope you review your study when I’m cooking.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make a harasho score with your harasho food.” Nozomi said with her cheeky smile.

* * *

 

They returned to Nozomi’s apartment;

It’s already dark and Eli decided to stay for the night. She has all the free time for this summer vacation so she doesn’t have to worry about anything than Nozomi and her Science exam right now.

She cooked their dinner and served it neatly and nicely before she headed to the bedroom to call her girlfriend. Eli expect Nozomi to study her book seriously, yet when she opened the door…

“Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh! Ericchi! Ericchi!” she is playing with two pieces of paper shaped into… a quite… interesting shape. Eli doesn’t even want to describe how it looked like but something that she know is that she is humping one paper to the other and voicing them with high-pitched voice.

“The sperm fertilize the ovarium, these cells will merge and create zygote, it will divide through mitosis. At first there will be only two cells, but then it divide again into four, eight, and so on. When the cell….”

Nozomi continued with proper sentences. Eli is very surprised that she could make such a flawless sentence to describe the human reproduction stages.

“….then boom! Ericchi and I made a baby! The end!” Nozomi said playfully.

Eli sighed at her.

“I’d like you to cut the opening and ending.” She said. Nozomi quickly turned around at her.

“Aah! Ericchi! You saw that! I was just thinking for a way to make myself remember detailed sentences.” She said shamelessly.

“Is that working?” Eli asked.

“I don’t know. We should put it into a test tomorrow!”

“Well, you are going to retake the test next week, so I’ll be testing them at two days before.” Eli said.

“Oh alright! But, why not at the day before?” Nozomi asked.

“It’s risky. If you can’t get them right then you don’t have any more time to re-memorize them.” Eli said.

“Then, what if I got them right?” Nozomi asked.

“Then, we are going to a date. How about zoo? I hope it can help you to keep your knowledge in your head.”

“Which Zoo?” Nozomi asked.

“Ueno? It’s a very convenient zoo.” Eli suggested.

“Sounds harasho to me!” Nozomi replied energetically.

“Let’s plan that later. get your dinner, do a little review, then bed time. I’ll snuggle you if you like.” Eli said.

“You are being a harasho mom!” Nozomi give her a thumbs up.

“I’m your girlfriend.”

“Harasho husband!” Nozomi give her a second thumbs up.

“Whatever, but anyhow, get your ass here and we will have our dinner together.”

“My ass, Ericchi? So you are finally interested with talking about ass?”

“Yes, breathing ass and its side holes. Come on now. Let’s eat.”

Nozomi chuckled to her respond and she finally left her comfort seat to have her nice dinner.

* * *

 

After they had their dinner;

The two takes turn to take bath and once they returned to the bedroom, they also take turn to use the hair dryer and help each other with it. It’s a very fun thing to do as both of them has their playful time with it. Soon after both of their hair are dry and fluffy, they braid them and prepare themselves to go to bed. For a moment, Nozomi thought that the blonde missed the schedule that supposed to be in between bath time and bed time, but she was wrong.

Eli took a book with her to bed, grab Nozomi and pull her to sit between her legs. She embraced her and in the same time, placing the book right on her sight.

“Let’s review these chapters for a bit.” Eli said.

“I thought we are going to bed.”

“We are going to do it in a fun way.” Eli said.

“How is it going to be a fun way?”

“Well, let’s try making up some stories just like what you did before.”

“Will the character involve Ericchi and I?”

“Yep, as long as it will make you entertained and educated.”

“Ok!” Nozomi cheerfully replied with a nod.

Eli started to tell the story while she points out about everything in the book, trying to link them all in and hoping that Nozomi could grasp them, but for some reason, Nozomi seems to be unfocused when Eli is the one who tell her the story. She is too in love with her voice and her warmth.

She doesn’t even know how awkward everything is when she tried to make a joke or pun out of the topic, but she doesn’t care anyway. She really loves to be here in her embrace and listen to the gentle talk next to her ear. She can hear the heartbeat and she can hear hers becoming so fast.

Nozomi feels to tired and she couldn’t hold up any longer. She truly needs her sleep.

* * *

 

A week later;

The day has finally arrived. It’s time for Nozomi to re-take her test and Eli is unexpectedly taking a cram school. Eli is fine without it, but it seems that she likes to study.

“Sheesh, Ericchi, you don’t have to come to school for me, just wait for me in your apartment and I’ll be there later.” Nozomi said.

“I have cram school to attend.” Eli replied.

“Really? Are you having a hard time with any study?”

“No, it’s just nice to study ahead and do some reviews. We are about to be third year soon after all. We can’t fool around.”

Well, she is right. But, is she really doing that for that purpose?

“Your test will start in 11 AM, right? I’ll be in the classroom if you need me. You might be doing well yesterday but doesn’t mean you shouldn’t review your study. Good luck, ok?” Eli said before she left Nozomi at the schoolyard.

Nozomi sighed as she watch her girlfriend walk to the school building. Eli is very sweet and protective, but she began to feel that she is a little too clingy. Eli is literally always going around her and also always trying to find reason to be around. She remember well about the first year they are together. Nozomi believe that she was also re-taking her Science exam and Eli was around the school with excuse: she needs to prepare herself as student council by getting to know the school.

Eli ended up to be doing that but in the same time she is strangely always passing around the classroom Nozomi was in and she believe she saw her trying to peek a few times. Then after she finished, Eli is suddenly done with her preparation and she keep asking her about what she want for dinner.

Later, she kept asking if she got her result. Then gladly, Nozomi passed and that’s all she need. Back then, Eli wasn’t going too far with teaching her, but she called her every night and ask how her study is. Nozomi didn’t study enough and she swear she wasn’t even trying to memorize any of whatsoever lesson in the book.

Now that Eli taught her a lot, she has to try her best to work on this exam. She might want to aim a good score, but perhaps it might be too high for her. She isn’t confident enough for this exam. Will Eli be disappointed though?

She has put a lot of effort for her, she could’ve gone on vacation herself but she decides to stay around her instead. She can’t stop appreciating how amazing Eli is when she do anything in her life. She is so glad to be her best friend and her girlfriend in the same time.

_No…_

She thought.

_I shouldn’t think about that right now. I need to study hard and pass the exam!_

She continued before she start to review her study. Just right before she opens her book, a group of familiar students walking toward the school building.

“Sheesh, Honoka-chan! How could you not understand this equation? Umi-chan taught you a lot of time last night!” said an ash brunette.

“Yes, Kotori is right. I’m just changing the combination and number here, you should’ve understand it if you really pay attention to my lesson last night.” Said a blue haired girl.

“Aaaaaah! Why math existed in this world? Curse you whoever makes math exist!” the ginger girl shouted.

“Without math, humanity will never advance! You need to feel blessed that they are exist!” the bluenette said before the group enter the building. Those two girls probably are going to cram school and that ginger one is re-taking math exam. Nozomi smiled to that and realize that maybe she isn’t the only one who have a very caring friend.

* * *

 

11 AM;

It’s time for Nozomi to re-take her test. She is slightly feel more confident about this and hoping that she can ace the test. The papers are distributed and the teacher told them to start working. First few questions are easy. All the answers flows through her hand and she could get each of details properly written.

But after a while, the questions began to be harder and harder. She believe she learned a lot about them and she even remember well that she learned these from the zoo she visited with Eli. In all honesty though, she didn’t expect to need to retake all chapters in 2nd year’s book. Many information are mixed up in her mind and she wish that she could’ve worked harder in the first time they are taking the test.

In that very moment too, when Nozomi tried to remember the answer to her question, she also began to remember Eli and the way she embraced her. She is so soft…so gentle… and… she really love her. But again, she needs to focus and try harder. Find the answer in her head and write them in the paper. Hopefully, Lucky God will save her today.

* * *

 

After her exam;

Nozomi came out of her classroom and sit down on the bench in the schoolyard. She has never feel as tired as now. She feels like she has used all of her brain energy to answer those questions. The teacher said that their exam grade will returned to them in an hour and they should pick them in the teacher’s room. It’s an hour or doing nothing and Nozomi felt like she can sleep for that one hour.

Eli isn’t yet done with her class and Nozomi doesn’t want to let her know how she was doing before she get her exam paper back to her. She needs to figure out if she is doing well or not even though she was confident with 60% of her answer.

The wind blows gently and it already feels like a music to her. Suddenly, she heard a few noises from the alpaca pen. Maybe she should investigate it to kill her time.

Slowly, she approach the noise and right before she decides to make herself visible to whatever make the noise, she realized that there are two junior high students petting the alpacas.

“There-there! You are so cute and fluffy!!” said a short brown haired girl. She looks somewhat timid.

“Kayo-chin! I want to pet them too-nya!” said a short orange  haired girl.

“There you go, Rin-chan!” the other girl replied as she gestured to her.

“Yay!” the orange haired girl cheered and she start to pet the alpaca too.

It seems fun, but Nozomi believe that she prefer to be petted than to pet animals. Maybe she should ask Eli to do that to her today. Maybe it can relieve her stress too.

Nozomi decided to leave them alone and walk back to her seat. There are lot of books on her seat but she has read them and had enough of them. She want to spend the rest of her vacation day for something else.

She know there will be a festival held on the shrine this summer, but it will be very crowded and she might not be able to act too much. They have sworn to keep their relationship as a secret. It’s a little bit unfair but, it can’t be helped.

Nozomi believe that Eli knows about the risk of being _different_. Maybe they are not that _different_ , she believe that there are plenty of people who are _different_ than the society idealism. Nozomi should tell herself again that she is one of the lucky one. To find Eli and be included in her life is something that not everyone can feel. Eli has become her power and confidence, Nozomi is really happy and she should be thanking to God for giving her the life she is in right now.

At the same time, she wonder why her mother never ask her anything about her life. All she did was sending her money every month and pay her needs such as rents and taxes. She should contact her later when she got time.

Just a little later, she heard a whining girl nearby. It sounds very childish and almost sounded like she is having her worst day in life.

“I don’t want to be in this school! It’s so dirty and gross!” she said.

Who’s that bratty girl now? Speaking like that about this school.

“Maki-chan! What are you saying?” a motherly voice heard.

“Why am I not going to UTX? It looks so much more elite than this pile of rotten orange box!”

“Maki-chan! Listen, you have to learn about how to appreciate others. If you refuse to open your mind, you will never be able to live your life. This school will provide you an education that you can’t get in any elite school.”

This is beginning to be interesting. Nozomi decided to stand up from her seat along with her books and bag. She wanted to see who those peoples are and how they look like.

“Huh? The hell is that? Elite school is meant to be a perfect school, else, why pay for extra cost?” A red haired junior high school girl said to a red haired woman with neat and clean white suit. She also wear a motherly fashion inside it.

“Something you can’t buy with money. Maki-chan. Just believe me and you’ll understand later.” The older red haired said.

“Heh, alright. I’ll see. Beside, this school probably won’t have any difficult study. I might ace them all and get my scholarship. Easier path to become a doctor so… can’t complain.”

How hard is Science in an elite school? Nozomi would love to stay away from that. The Science in this school is already difficult enough for her poor brain.

“Thank you, Maki-chan. Now, do you want to have pasta tonight?” the older woman offered.

“W-We are eating pasta? Great! I mean—…!” the red haired girl blushes madly after she show how excited she was.

“I guess that’s not a bad choice for dinner. I’ll have them.” She continued.

The older red hair giggled before the two left the school without noticing Nozomi’s presence.

Come to think of it. This girl named Maki is not exactly a bad girl. She is kind of cute in a way. Maybe she is just like someone specific with different background story? Someone who’s too shy to tell her true feeling yet trying too hard to explain and cover it in the same time? Perhaps she is also a lonely girl behind that aggressive attitude.

Third year will surely become an interesting year with those kind of peoples around. Nozomi wonder if she should discuss about this to Eli. Perhaps she can just say that they are going to expand their family or something alike. It always be nice to save others from loneliness, right?

* * *

 

At night;

It’s Nozomi’s turn to stay in Eli’s apartment. Nozomi should say that this is not her first time to visit here, but this is her first time to be able to enter Eli’s bedroom. It looks very elegant and graceful in purple. The scent of her room is also… exotic. She doesn’t know what scent these are but she already feel like she is in a different country.

Most importantly, she can see lot of portraits. They are probably different people, but each of them has similar face profile. They are probably Eli’s family portrait and they are all dancing with… those… frilly flappy-looking skirt.

“Ericchi, why are they using those frilly flappy skirts?” Nozomi asked.

Eli chuckled.

“Those are pachka. People also call them Tutu.” She replied while she is preparing a pillow and some hangers for Nozomi.

“Oh… are you wearing them too?”

“I used to. I was a ballerina.” Eli replied again when she unpacked Nozomi’s bag.

“Was a ballerina? Then… you are no longer a ballerina?”

Eli nods.

“There’s no point of me to continue that.” She said.

Nozomi feel like something is a little bit off with what she just said. Not that she saw her as someone who can’t give up, it just feel like she is forcing the path she took.

“Do you love dancing though?” Nozomi asked.

Eli remain silent for a minute.

“I’m sorry. I can’t give you any answer for that.” She said sadly.

“Why?” Nozomi asked again.

“I know nothing about my feeling. I just know that there is no point of me to continue. I can’t win the competition that should’ve been the pride of my family.” Eli replied.

Nozomi can’t believe that she just pry about something so sensitive. She might not letting out any single tears or anything of sort, but she can see the deep sadness and regret in her eyes.

“Anyway, what about fried fish with teriyaki sauce? I just learned the recipe a few days ago and would love to try making them.” Eli said with a forced smile. It feels like she is just trying to change the topic.

“Sure. That sounds good.” Nozomi agreed. She also agreed that she shouldn’t pry about that too much.

They went to the kitchen and start cooking. It goes a little too quiet and Eli seems to be down since she asked the question about how she feel about dancing.

_Stupid-stupid-stupid!_

Nozomi said to herself.

_What I’ve done?! Why did I ask that sensitive question?!_

She said to herself again.

_I need to be more understanding. I shouldn’t hurt her feeling like that again._

She continued as she keep her eyes down to the rice cooker’s light. It’s still red and it means that the rice isn’t ready yet. Contemplating her surroundings, Nozomi realizes that she has grown a little from how she was. She is now capable of using some tools and understand the occasion. It’s all thanks to Eli.

She has dragged her to become better, but what about Eli? Has she got anything out of her? She doesn’t believe so. She realizes that she hasn’t made anything good for Eli and she has not make her grow at all. It’s been her who always be dragged forward, she never drag Eli forward.

Come to think of it. Nozomi realizes that perhaps, she should be using the topic that made her sad. Eli might be giving up about dancing, but she might be able to pull her back to her dream—or the pride she wanted to hold into, but Nozomi believe that there must be a way for her to make her dance again. To make her enjoy every of her decision and smile sincerely. She want to make Eli happy again and she is very sure that she might be the only person who can do that for her.

By the time she let herself lost in thought, she can feels a presence that trying to tell her something. It might be just one of the spiritual experience she got as someone who train her spiritual power, but she believe that those are somehow always leading her to make the right step in her life.

“Ericchi, I’m going out for a bit.” Nozomi said.

“Do you need anything?” Eli asked to her.

“I just want to see the stars for a bit.”

Eli nodded,

“Then, please enjoy it with some snack. I got a vegetable cracker and a can of Oolong tea in the refrigerator for you.” She said.

“Ah. Alright, thank you, Ericchi.” She replied before she headed to the refrigerator, picked up those two things and left.

* * *

 

Outside,

The sky is awfully dark. Tokyo is such a busy city and she can’t really see the stars. Eli would’ve known this, but she seems to not protest about this at all. Perhaps she needs time for herself? Who knows? But something that is sure for Nozomi, she think she also need some time for herself too.

She is very clueless about what she should do for this. She might be able to just take it easy and pretend that there was nothing happened, but if she do that, she might be trying to stop Eli from growing for herself too. At the same time, she might be hurting her again if she is insisting to make her dance again. She really doesn’t know what to do and she doesn’t even know what she can do for her. Nozomi feels like she is been a very bad best friend. She is insensitive and she is always making a lot of trouble for Eli.

Suddenly, a crow landed nearby. He might be after the crackers Nozomi brought with her. She doesn’t mind to share. She picked some of them, crushing them in her hand and spread them on the half-wall in front of the apartment door.

The crow eats them cheerfully and now he want Nozomi’s Oolong tea. Is it even ok for him to drink tea? Nozomi has no choice but to pour it a bit, he seems to be glad with it and drank the tea drops.  She wonder why a crow approach her tonight. They are usually connected to bad omen but Nozomi didn’t believe that, in fact, crow reminds her with her mother.

Now that she mention her, she should give her mother a call. Luckily, she brought her cellphone too so she doesn’t have to return to the apartment and pick it up.

“Good evening, mama…” Nozomi said as soon as her phone call is accepted.

“The vegetable crackers taste good and the Oolong tea taste great. Thank you.” Her mother voice said.

Nozomi couldn’t believe what she just heard, but anyhow, she shouldn’t think too far from reality right now.

“Ah, Non-chan. Sorry, I was talking to my subordinate. He gave me vegetable crackers and a can of Oolong tea.”

Why her mother can’t be not too _‘mysterious’_ for just one second? She totally thought that she was the one who gave her those things through the crow that visit her.

“It’s been a while isn’t it?” her mother said.

“It’s been almost a year.” Nozomi replied.

“It was? That was really a long time. My next court will be held in Shizuoka. Your mother is truly a traveler, isn’t she?” she said.

“Well, it’s your job. We’ve been living like that so… I have nothing to say.” Nozomi said.

“Your father got a few nice shots from any sort of places here. You should check his gallery when you got time.” her mother said.

“Will do. How are you?” Nozomi asked.

“Are you stumbled into trouble?” her mother asked back to her.

Nozomi knew that her question will just give her the clue about her condition.

“Let me see, maybe?” Nozomi replied.

“The cards didn’t say anything about it?” her mother asked.

“The cards has nothing to say. There’s nothing that I can predict if I don’t even know about what exactly I can do to solve my trouble.”

“That’s where you are wrong. If you only look at the night sky, you will never realize the beauty it hovers on and you will never understand the universe as the way it is.” Her mother said.

Nozomi think of that sentence for a moment, now she start to look down to the city. The light shines everywhere and they somehow start to become something charming. She should’ve enjoy them instead of the dark sky that gives nothing but faint lights. But what exactly it says about her problem right now?

“Ah, speaking of which. It reminds me with my previous court. I had to hand down a Guilty Verdict for the defendant who killed her own friend. It wasn’t easy to hand down that verdict.”

“What exactly happened?” Nozomi asked.

“She was betrayed and it wasn’t the murdered friend who betray her, it was her best friend.” She replied. Nozomi isn’t sure if she want to hear the whole story, but she is curious. Her mother always serve a good story when it’s about her courtroom experience. Can a friend called as a friend when they murder them though? Maybe Nozomi should just listen to her story anyway.

“It was started from a simple matter. The murdered girl is a popular girl in school and the defendant is jealous. Day by day, she only talk with her best friend about how annoying the popular girl is. Her best friend only agree to her, even though she knows that such a feeling is pointless. She just want to make sure that she is always be on her best friend’s side, but she doesn’t know that she only encourage her to heat up her flame of jealousy. So instead of being a rival-kind of friend, the girl become a victim of the defendant's cruelty.” Her mother continued.

“Sometime, it’s necessary for a best friend to hurt her best friend, just so that she can see from another point of view. It’s all too late for them and my verdict is absolute. All the evidence mercilessly point to her and her best friend’s testimony gave us the clue about her murder motive. She admitted to her mistake, then she said that she wish that her best friend gave her a piece of her mind instead of always agreeing to her without thinking about their future.”

That story is kind of dark and cruel, but Nozomi believe it gives her the idea of the answer she needs.

“End of story, her best friend feel like she has betrayed her and she really regret it. If only she knew that it will lead to something like that, she will tell her a piece of her mind.” Her mother continued.

“That’s sad. It was something so simple and she could’ve done that easily.”

“Was it really that easy to hurt our best friend?” her mother asked.

Nozomi couldn’t answer that. She just did and she thought nothing about that yet.

“When her best friend gave her testimony, she said something about: I couldn’t speak up my mind because I don’t want you to think that the whole world is against you. You have always been alone and I’m the only one who is willing to be by your side.”

Now Nozomi have to think again about her decision.

“It was hard for her, because she know that the defendant has no one else than her. I also heard her family isn’t that happy too.” Her mother said.

This is truly hard. Nozomi admit it.

“They can’t take on the world with just two of them.” Her mother continued again.

She have to say, her mother is certainly right. Even though Nozomi feel like only have Eli with her right now, she is still living with someone else—with her mother, with her father, and with everybody else. There must be a way to solve this problem without making Eli feel alone. Perhaps she can...

_Oh!_

She raises her eyebrow when an idea strike her mind. She remember about those juniors and she think that she can do something about them. Maybe she should try to watch their movement from now on and find a way to get them all together?

_There must be a way to do it! I believe that!_

She said to herself.

“By the way, Non-chan, have you got your dinner?” her mother asked.

She almost forgot that she is still on call with her mother.

“A-ah! I was preparing for it! I should be back now and eat them.”

“With Eli?”

“Yes, I’m staying at her—…”

_Crap._

“Hmmm…? That’s unlikely, you are sleeping somewhere than your apartment?”

“W-well, I…” Nozomi should think again about her words.

“My, naughty-naughty girls. Staying at each other apartment may sounds innocent, but know your status. People will eventually find out about it if you do that so often.” Her mother said.

Nozomi can only sigh to that.

“Have a good night, don’t break the Cherry. You are not even 17 years old.”

_Cherry? 17 years old?_

Nozomi flustered.

“Oh but, it’s not like teens are meant to obey the rule. Sometime it’s fine to break one or two as long as nobody else know about it. It’s a thrilling experience.” Her mother said.

Nozomi still don’t get it, but maybe she eventually will.

* * *

 

Nozomi returned to the kitchen;

She found Eli to be already waiting for her with the food they are going to eat tonight. A half bowl of rice and fried fish with teriyaki sauce. Eli always said that eating rice at night isn’t good for girl in their age. They tend to turn into fat instead of energy supply.

That’s why Eli kept the leftover rice for tomorrow’s breakfast. Nozomi believe that she has been eating healthy ever since Eli become her girlfriend and she is 50% happy about that (the other 50% is unhappy because she get less meat than she usually had).

Their dinner goes normally. They said ‘let’s eat’, eat them and thank for the meal at the end. Both of them wash their own dishes and return to the bedroom. It’s really awkward. They both sitting next to each other on the bed without saying anything until Eli decides to speak up.

“I’m sorry. I made the atmosphere awkward.” She said.

“N-No… it’s fine, Ericchi. I’m sorry too for not being sensitive.” Nozomi replied.

The two are quiet again.

“It wasn’t that serious. I’m just… being myself for a moment there.”

“There’s nothing wrong to be yourself.” Nozomi replied.

“But that ‘me’ is a person nobody wants. I have to change myself so that you are happy to be around me.”

Nozomi can relate to that.

“I want to stop brooding about the past. Even though I may not be able to forgive myself in the future, but as long as people are happy to be around me…”

Eli continued. Nozomi feels like something is not quite right in that sentence, but she can’t tell yet.

“I’ll be fine.” The blonde continued again.

Nozomi can only nod to that. She approach her closer and give her girlfriend a tight and warm hug.

“We both want that. Let’s make each other happy.” Nozomi said. Again, she feel like she is saying something wrong. But maybe it’s not the time for her to understand yet. She just have to keep this mistake for a while so that she can search for the truth.

She can feel Eli nodded and she even got a hug back from her. Both of them suddenly realized about how close they are right now and they are about to make a distance, but both of them stopped when their eyes meet each other. They thought, perhaps this is a good time for them to kiss, but…

“Ah, by the way.” Eli said when she quickly turn her eyes away. She is blushing very red right now.

“I have been holding back my curiosity about your exam result. I mean, I wanted to ask but you looked so tired back then.” She continued as she brush her own finger on her nose shyly.

“Oh, that? Well it’s going well but it’s not perfect. I think I got 5 mistakes from 45 questions.” Nozomi replied when she also turn her eyes away. She doesn’t understand what exactly she is thinking right now but she is very sure that she is expecting something too sweet will happen if they keep their eyes locked on each other.

“Really? Then you passed! Harasho!!” Eli swiftly hugged her once again.

Well, that’s nice. Nozomi like this so much.

“Let me see your mistakes though.”

“E-Eh?!” Nozomi quickly releases herself from her embrace in shock.

“Don’t be so surprised, I’m just wondering if I can see where you were wrong at. Sometime teachers are mistaken too and we can argue with them to get more score.” Eli said.

“W-well…I’m happy with my score so I guess you don’t have to.” Nozomi said.

“You shouldn’t think like that. A better mark will make effect on your graduation grade. Third year won’t be that easy, you know.” Eli said as she walk toward Nozomi’s bag.

“It’s in your school bag, isn’t it? Let me see…” she quickly searched through it.

Nozomi couldn’t say anything. To be honest, she doesn’t remember what she was wrong at too. She believe that everything that related to science are gone from ever since she left the exam room.

“Alright…you got the first few numbers right…” Eli nodded proudly.

“Ah, there it is.” She continued as her eyes lit up in excitement.

“What Bottlenose Dolphin breath with.” She read before she go to the answer paper.

“With it’s bottle nose, duh!”  she read her answer.

“Nozomi, are you serious?” Eli complained as she go to the next question.

“Latin name of Artic Fox.” Eli read the question then she switched to her answer paper again.

“Vulva … Ericchiboobs?” she smirked.

_W-what? I wrote that?!_

Nozomi asked to herself.

Eli seems to be trying to ignore that one. She doesn’t even want to tell about how wrong it is. She goes to the next question.

 “There’s a species of lizard which has no male in their population. Their embryo grow and develop without fertilization. What’s the name of their reproduction called as and give at least one example.” Eli read the question.

“Magical Lesbian reproduction? Ericchizard?” the blonde frowned deeper when she read her answer.

Again, Eli is trying to ignore that one and continue to the next question.

“ _Phylum Platyhelminthes_ or also known as Flatworms has two sexual organs, therefore, they are called as…”

“Lesbian, Straight and Gay worm?”

The blonde sighed heavily at this. She looks like she is expecting something when she go to the last mistake.

“Explain about human reproduction.”

Eli took a reaaaaaallly deep breath.

“Ok, I don’t even want to read this.” She huffed

Nozomi believe she wrote something but she isn’t quite sure about it.

“But here, teacher said: Toujou-san, please don’t make fun of your friend here. No score for this answer even though you are correct.”

Eli read it with her cold voice. Now Nozomi remember that she wrote exactly like how she tried to remember it, with the detailed opening and the detailed ending.

Her girlfriend took a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly deeper breath and release it very-very-very slowly.

“Nozomi…” her girlfriend called her name coldly.

“NOOOZOOOOMIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the blonde suddenly yelled extremely loudly.

The purplenette couldn’t even say anything to defend herself. She can’t even believe that she actually wrote those answers in her exam paper.


	5. Let's Grow up Together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, this is the next chapter and well... I'm still using the same plot with "Secret Romance" so, yeah. Might be a little dull. But I'm trying to keep this as interesting! Hope you like it!

The third year;

Eli and Nozomi are strangely assigned to the same classroom again this year. It’s like their fate are put into the same red line. Putting that thought aside, Nozomi has been trying to work something up. She knows well that Eli isn’t being honest to herself right now. So she want to make Eli do what she wants to do even though it might hurt her a little later. She think that she can come up with a way to make her understand and maybe it might not coming from her mouth.

She has been watching over all the students she saw and she believe that they are all have something in common. There was just an incident at school, Honoka, the ginger girl from that Manjuu Shop collapsed. Then days after she woke up she starts to go around with idols.

Nozomi doesn’t know well about idols, but she remember there is (supposedly) an expert who is also (surprisingly) being in the same class as her again this year. She doesn’t bother to remember her name before, but maybe she should try to if she wants to get information from her.

The school ends for today and it’s time for them to either go home or to do their extracurricular activities—or student council work for Eli and Nozomi.

“Nozomi.” Eli called her gently.

“Yes, Ericchi?” Nozomi replied.

“I have to go home early. My little sister just transferred from her school to here and she doesn’t know much about Japan yet. I need to pick her up.” Eli said.

That’s a coincidence. She can try to go around by herself by then.

“Alright, I’ll be staying around school to work out our student council data.”

“Thank you, I’m really sorry that I couldn’t help you out today. I’m supposed to do a lot of work to deal with the school’s crisis.” Eli said sadly.

“Don’t worry. I’m your Vice president after all. It’s my job.” Nozomi said.

The blonde giggled sweetly to her.

“Then, see you later, Nozomi. Please take care.” She said before she left.

Nozomi tried to remember the name of the person she want to talk with and the name ‘Niko’ appeared in her head. She turn her eyes toward her seat, but then she found out that she isn’t on her seat but she still has her bag there. Where she might be? Perhaps she is going to the restroom? Nozomi should try to go there. Beside, the restroom is always be a good place for someone to talk in private.

* * *

 

The restroom;

It’s not the first time for Nozomi to visit there but it’s the first time for Nozomi to see a crowd gathering just outside the door trying to peek in. What’s happening here? Is there something interesting in the restroom? She thought that there’s only people doing their private nature call there.

“What’s happening here?” Nozomi asked to one of the second year student.

“A-ah, Toujou-senpai, isn’t it?” she said.

“Yes, so what’s happening here?” Nozomi tried to keep things on track.

“Uhm… I don’t know what exactly happening in there, but I heard that someone is being bullied right now.”

“A bully? In school? That’s not acceptable. The Principal will not appreciate this.” Nozomi said.

“She fights back though.” The student said.

Well, it’s not a bully if the victim fight back. It’s a fight.

“A senior tried to stop them but they go on and on, then at the end, the senior also fight with them and now everything worsen.”

“Alright, let’s see if they can talk back to me.” Nozomi said before she dive through the crowd and open the restroom door.

There are a couple of third years—one of them is the one she want to meet with and the rest are first year–one of them is a person she know.

“The restroom is a place for people to answer their nature call, don’t let others piss on their pants just because you all want to answer each other’s nature call.” Nozomi said clearly.

She can hear the crowd snorted to her sentence. At least that will push away the intense mood.

“The heck you are saying?” Niko who stood right in front of that one specific first year student with red hair said.

“Yeah, the hell is that?” the red haired first year student, Maki said.

Looks like both of them are on the same side.

“T-Toujou-senpai!” the other first year who stood behind three seniors said.

“Toujou-san. If you are truly a student council, you should teach these two a lesson!” said one of the senior.

“Well, first of all, I don’t understand what you are saying and second, all of you, come to the student council room. We all need to talk.”

“T-The student council room!? Th-then… Ayase-san will know about this too?” said another senior in panic.

Nozomi always know that some students are scared of Eli and the fact that she is also someone who have quite a power in this school.

“We will see about that. Follow me— NOW!”

* * *

 

 The student council room;

Nozomi listened to the whole story. Apparently, the first year student feel offended when Maki told her that Maki came from a rich family and would like to not do any non-elite activities such as drama club. Her excuse: because rich people are the one who watch the drama, not the actors. Then the offended first year report this humiliation to the senior in her drama club, then everything goes very complex. Niko steps in and trying to protect Maki even though she doesn’t understand the subject at all. All Niko know is that ‘someone is bullied and she felt the need to step in’.

“Hmm ... I see now. It’s such a foolishly childish case.” Nozomi nodded.

“W-what? Childish? This is big matter to us! No one is allowed to say that drama is only for the poor!” said the senior.

“Well, she didn’t say that it’s for the poor. She just said that she refuse to join a drama club because she is bad at making a lie.” Nozomi said.

“She didn’t say that, she said that she is a rich girl and drama club is unworthy for her!” said the offended first year.

“Yeah! I said that!” Maki said.

“See? She is just so bad at lying, she always say what her heart says.” Nozomi said.

“Nozomi-senpai! Don’t say that drama club is a club for liar!” said the first year.

“Lie is not always bad, you know. Lie to keep things fun is a good thing. If you are always honest all the time, it can hurt others, just like what Maki-chan did.” Nozomi said.

The offended seniors and juniors seems convinced.

“You are right. Then, we don’t mind to let her off the hook. We might as well take that as a compliment to our club.” Said one of the senior.

“Yeah, in a drama, we are forced to become someone else. We know that not everyone can lie to the audience, that’s why we take pride in this art of lie.” Said the other senior.

“I-it’s not like I can’t make lie! I mean—Ouch!” Niko kicked the red haired girl before she could finish her word.

“Sssh! Shut up now. It’s not your turn to talk!” Niko said.

“Well, case is over. It’s just a misunderstanding, but for the sake of our comfort, both side has to apologize to each other.”

“H-huh?! Why do I have to—…”

“Boasting is fine, but if you hurt other’s feeling, that’s a bad thing. I believe your mother want you to learn that. It’s something you can’t get in an elite school, you know.” Nozomi said.

Maki seems to be convinced too.

“Heh, fine. I’m sorry.” She said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too, Nishikino-chan. You were complimenting us but I didn’t realize it.” Said the no longer offended first year.

“We should take our leave. We are sorry for trying to intimidate you. Turns out it was just a misunderstanding.” Said one of the senior.

“See you later.” Said the other one before the  no-longer-offended party left the room.

“Hmmph… I really didn’t mean to compliment their club. I don’t like drama club and she was trying so hard to make me join. It’s so annoying.” Maki said.

“There, you bratty ass. You could be a rich girl but money can’t buy friendship, you know.” Niko said.

“Tch! I don’t need your advice! I’m leaving!” the red haired girl stormed out of the council room.

“Hah—she doesn’t even bother to pay a respect to us.” Niko said.

“Well, you look pretty cool there, Niko-chan.” Nozomi said.

“Huh? Well, it’s in my blood. I’m always cool.”  Niko said.

“Alright, so, I hope you have some time to talk with me as well?” Nozomi asked.

“W-what? hey now, you can’t scold me for anything! I was just trying to protect that girl!” Niko said.

“I wasn’t trying to scold you, I didn’t scold anyone today.”

“Whatever. So what do you need, huh?” Niko asked.

“I wonder about… school idol. Isn’t that your kind of thing?”

“It is. And since I’m 3rd year now, I want to change my club name as… Idol Research Club.” Niko said.

Nozomi feel like something is off about that one.

“I thought it was going well for you?”

“I-It is!” Niko replied nervously. She averted her eyes from her. Nozomi smiled meaninglessly at her.

“I-I mean! Look! The new students will surely make quite number of recruit!” Niko continued when she realizes that Nozomi is trying to draw out some information with that meaningless smile.

“So it didn’t go well. I swear I saw you giving out brochures under the pouring rain. You were very dedicated. I’m surprised that you couldn’t get any recruit.” Nozomi said.

“Sh-Shut up! Alright! My club member left me. They resigned because they can’t follow up with my pace. Such a friend they are.”

“You are saying… that you are truly an expert about school idol, huh?”

“Well, yes! Of course!”

“Then, care to tell me a bit more about it? I’ve got a few junior who wanted to start an idol group.”

“H-Huh!? The hell? No one ever told me! They don’t even come to my place for that!” Niko said.

“Well, I think you should talk to them.” Nozomi said.

“No way! They should talk to me! I can’t believe someone started their own—…wait… that means, they are trying to fight me!! I swear I’m going to fight them! I’ll watch their face and I truly will destroy them!” Niko said angrily.

That’s unexpected. Nozomi didn’t know that Niko has quite a temper. The little girl left from the council room angrily while the vice president is just sitting there thinking of what she just did wrong.

* * *

 

The hall near the music room;

Nozomi walks around the school, inspecting each facilities and listing their condition. She has to do this alone right now but she is quite happy that she could get her freedom to talk to anyone. When Eli is around, she feels like she is a little too shy to start any conversation with anyone.  She doesn’t want Eli to feel embarrassed if she happen to say something so awkward which she tend to do almost every single time she talk to anyone.

When she got closer to the music room, she started to hear the piano is playing beautifully. Someone who’ve always been spending her time practicing music must be there. Other than that, she also can hear her singing so nicely. It’s like… she is truly giving all of her soul to music.

She quietly approach the door and peek inside. She has to say that she didn’t expect Maki to be the one who plays it. The tune is cheerful and calm in the same time, perhaps this is how she prove her that she is a good liar too. She is like saying that music is her only true soul while the her outside is not her true self. It’s charming—but Nozomi need to hold herself back. She already have a girlfriend who is extremely loyal to her and she think she want to keep that one. She decided to leave her alone, but taking a note for that. Maybe Maki is someone that truly need her own merry-band-of-misfit to color her lonely life.

* * *

 

The next hallway;

It’s also the student council’s job to make sure that no one is making absurd poster and place it on the school’s billboard. Honestly, Eli and Nozomi have done it a lot of times. Eli always know which one is fine to be on the billboard and which one is not. Nozomi believe that most of the poster that got took down by Eli was provocative one or some silly prank posters.

Nozomi stopped when she sighted a specific first year that she saw before. She doesn’t remember her name, but she believe that she saw her before and it’s like there’s a fate that trying to make this girl to gather with each people she has known before.

The girl looks timid, she has short light brown hair and wearing quite a thick glasses. Her eyes reflected her hopeful eyes and her hand gesture give out the feeling that she really wanted to do something with the poster she is looking at. She is taking her pen and note out of her bag, then she put them back again in a minute later. She looks like she is having a really hard time, but either way, she seems to be disappointed to herself and run away from the very poster.

Now Nozomi is curious. She approaches the poster and read it. It says that the three girls she knew about are trying to find a good name for their group. Well, anyone who doesn’t have a good sense of naming will probably run from this poster. But Nozomi is pretty confident with herself today. Maybe she should put something in.

She checks inside the box and find… well… quite a handful of names. Looks like some people are posting names. Do they really have a good sense of naming?

Nozomi curiously pick all of the papers and read them one by one.

_Three Musketeer._

_Huey, Louie, Dewey._

_Scooby, Dooby, Doo._

_Sugar, Salt and Pepper._

_Potato Banana_

_I Love Mayonnaise_

_Sweet Metal Alchemist_

_Brick wall and Flowers_

_Milky Watson_

_Objection!!_

_Hold it!!_

_Overulled!!_

_Take That!!_

_Circle Mages_

_The Templars_

_Grey Warden_

_Blooming Rose_

_Three Little Devils_

_Nomady_

_Miranda_

_Eggplant versus Predators_

_BooBooDesuJaNai_

_It’s not a Joke_

_Tocky_

_Rhor_

_Lagnarok_

_Valkyrie Account_

_Senneth_

_Lirst_

_Hilmeria_

_Meowcia_

_Barkdin_

_Growlyja_

_4NE1_

_Gay Generation_

_First Minute_

_3AM_

Alright, Nozomi feels like she should fix this. She needs to remove these absurd names and add one that might be better for them. Something meaningful and something that can describe their future. But first, she needs to find the restroom. It’s always be the best place to think about something.

* * *

 

At the restroom;

Once again, Nozomi stumbled into something unfamiliar. Today is been a very fateful day for her. An orange haired girl standing in front of mirror and trying on some make up. Well, she looks rather silly with those make up.

“Sheesh… why do I look so bad with make-up!” she protested to herself.

The girl erased her make up and then she try again with another combination. In all honesty, Nozomi feels like she shouldn’t wear them. Every combination looks very bad on her.

The orange haired girl sighed sadly before she put all make up back in to her bag and … cry?

“I knew it. Rin is too ugly for these.” She said sadly.

Now, that looks serious. Nozomi didn’t know she is trying to convince herself that she is not ugly. She wish she know about make up, but she barely wear them. Maybe Eli will know?

“I’ll just stick with this.” The orange haired girl continued before she pats on her own cheeks and poses like a cat.

“Nya-Nya-nya! I’m a cat girl! Kayo-chin said I always look cute when I do that!” she said cheerfully.

Alright, Nozomi needs to take a note to that. Someone is always cute when she pretend to be a cat. Nozomi decides to enter the restroom and pretend like she never saw anything. The orange haired girl leave with eyes looking down to the floor. She is probably too embarrassed to admit what she just did.

* * *

 

Nighttime;

Nozomi has placed one name in the box. She believe that it came from her deepest thought and it’s a very great choice of name. She is been crossing finger, hoping that no one will submit another name tomorrow. She doesn’t want anyone to win the name other than her.

Eli isn’t staying with her tonight. She probably has to take care of her little sister. She expect her to give a call or something of sort. After all, Eli is very clingy and she will never want to end her day before she can contact her girlfriend and talk about anything in that very day.

It’s 9 PM and she hasn’t received any call. She began to doubt her believe and plan to get herself to bed soon. But just about half an hour later, she received a call.

“Aah! Ericchi!” Nozomi said when she quickly accepted the call.

“Good Eve–…”

“Nozomi! I’m glad you haven’t gone to bed!” Eli said immediately.

“Good Evening, Ericchi.” Nozomi repeated herself.

“Good Evening, Nozomi. How are you doing?” she asked.

“I had fun. Met a few people today and stumbled into a funny case.” Nozomi said.

“Really? What kind of case?” Eli replied. She seems to be uninterested to pry about the first thing that Nozomi mentioned.

“Just some misunderstanding between students and it turns into a fight. I got it though.”

“Harasho! I knew I can count on you!” Eli said cheerfully.

“Now-now, how are you, Ericchi?” Nozomi asked back to her.

“Me? Well, I was very busy. I had to show my little sister around and even though she is pretty fluent in Japanese, she still doesn’t understand a few things here such as what called as what or why some things are the way they are.”

“You are being a good older sister then?”

Eli chuckled to her comment.

“Maybe. Oh—anyway. Do you want to… uhm… video call?”

“Video call? So I should be getting on my laptop.”

“That or we can stick with this application.”

“Well, I mind with the size of the video so I’ll get on my laptop. You better wait for me to do that, ok?”

“Alright.” Eli replied.

Nozomi quickly hang up the call and get her laptop out. It takes a while for her to start up and log in to her chatting program. As she finally got herself in, Eli immediately give her a call.

“Hang on! I need to get my headphone!” Nozomi said to the ringing phone sound. She quickly grabs her headphone under her bed and accepts the call.

“There we go, Eri—…!” Nozomi pauses when she see Eli only wearing her bra and panties. Both of them are colored in light blue and it fits with the purple bed she sat on.

“Ericchi!” she exclaimed her name.

“What?” Eli chuckled.

“Why are you in such a revealing fashion?”

“It’s getting too hot here.” Eli said.

Well, alright. But it’s not even summer yet this year! It’s still early spring now!

“Are you saying that spring is hot for you?”  Nozomi wondered.

“I can feel the heat of summer already. I could sleep naked during summer which I truly did before and I even set my AC to 15 Celsius.”

“Are you sure you are quarter Russian? I feel like you are quarter penguin or …. Polar bear?”

“I’m an Artic Fox.” Eli replied with a chuckle.

“There! You are not supposed to make fun of my exam answer! It’s the past! Get it out of your system!”

Nozomi pouts at her.

“I’m joking. But still, do you have any idea of what you wrote yet?”

“I know I wrote vulva when it’s supposed to be Vulpix.”

Eli laughed again to her answer.

“It’s not Vulpix! It’s Vulpes! Vulpes Lagopus for Artic Fox.” She said.

“Huh? Why do I remember Vulpix instead of that, but yes, that’s what I meant.”

“Silly Nozomi. Have you been playing too much game lately?”

“I thought you were a bigger gamer than I!” Nozomi replied.

“Well, I am. I just finished my latest space adventure game and you won’t believe what I did.”

“Yeah-sure. Soldier. Whatever. But anyhow, Ericchi. There are a few things I want to ask you about.”

“Ask away, honey.” Eli replied.

“Since when you are calling me ‘honey’?”

“Just now? I thought that it might be good to call you ‘honey’ when we are alone. Your mother call you ‘honey’ too, right?”

“Are you … somehow … keeping in touch with my mother?”

“Not really.”

“Not really? So you do!”

“S-She was just asking a few things about you.”

“Don’t talk to her. I don’t trust her to talk to you.” Nozomi pouts.

“But… She is your mother….”

“I don’t care! Besides, is she even allowed to use ‘honey’ or ‘sweetheart’? I thought they are forbidden to people like her!”

“H-Huh?” Eli flustered.

“Well, I don’t need to explain that for now. But darling … ”

“D-Darling?” Eli is even more flustered.

“I’m going to call you Ericchi Darling when we are alone!”

“A-Alright … I guess?”

“No guesses! Just say yes and keep the ‘honey’ as my call!”

“Y-yes, Nozo— I mean, honey.”

“So, Ericchi Darling, what do you think of µ’s.”

“Myuuzu? You mean the soap brand?”

“No-no! µ’s! The Greek Goddesses!”

“Oh! Muse! They are interesting.”

“Do you recall how much they are?”

“Nine Goddesses. Calliope, Clio, Euterpe, Erato, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpischore, Thalia, and Urania”

“How did you record such a detail, Ericchi Darling? Do you have a recorder attached in your brain?”

“Not quite. I just happen to be interested in the topic?”

“Well, do you remember the three students that wanted to save the school?”

“Honoka, Kotori, and Umi, aren’t they? What are they doing this time?” Eli replied with a frown on her face.

“Nothing yet, they were just asking about what they should name their group as and they thought that µ’s is a good name.”

“I don’t care about them. If being an idol is what they think they can do to save the school then they are wrong. Absolutely wrong. ” Eli replied.

“Why is that though?” Nozomi asked.

“If they fail, they are going to shame the school. It will make things worse. Just look at Niko.”

“Niko? You knew something about her?”

“I noticed something about her club two years ago. She lost all of her friends and applicant.”

“She lost them in first year?! Why I never knew that?” Nozomi said.

“Because you never pay attention to the extracurricular member list. Everything is recorded in the student council room. She is still posting her member list and tell you what? She got a few members in second years and they quit after the first week of club meeting. Now she plan to expand them again but I told her that she should just stop and change her club activity. We can’t budget her club if she is not making any audience.”

“You did that far, Ericchi? You told her to stop?”

“It’s a lot more convenient for me and for her. Her club used to borrow the Auditorium every weekend to perform. I have to update her club’s data every weekend. Even if she isn’t performing, I still have to update data too. You knew how much facilities we have to check on in auditorium. From the sound system until the smallest detail such as curtains and lighting.”

Nozomi have to say, her girlfriend is quite a savage when it’s about effectiveness and perfection.

“Basically, we don’t allow any worthless activity especially when the school is on crisis. You know what the Principal said.” Eli said.

Nozomi feels she need to re-confirm something. Especially because Kotori happen to be Principal Minami’s daughter. She gets the feeling that she probably wants to support her daughter and friends.

“From what I understand though, I think the principal won’t mind if we have some creative students. Don’t kill their chance, Ericchi.” Nozomi said.

“Have you seen all these idol things Niko is talking about? I swear to you that I can dance a hundred times better than them. Idols are a bunch of amateur who dance without skill, sing without proper training and grab a random composer to play their song. All their fans enjoy from them are their underwear and cute faces.”

“Ericchi! How could you say something like that about them!?”

“Take a look closely to what Niko is talking about. Ask her to perform something right in front of you. I’ll give you a video that I said as a failure and you should compare it with the dance that Niko call as something she is very proud of.”

Nozomi can’t talk back to that. She never seen Niko performs her dance. But maybe... this is _really_ just a _maybe_ for her… she shouldn’t trust Niko. She feels like Niko has a narcissistic personality and what she did might only be a bias. Her ‘best’ might not actually be the actual ‘best’ in the actual world of idols. Either way, Eli sent her a video. She might as well judge from this first.

The video she sent was a video of a little blonde girl… wait… _This is Eli!_

She is wearing ballerina costume and dancing so gracefully. Her feet, her legs, her arms, and everything else looks so perfect and beautiful. She even has a really great step and that wishful face of her. What kind of failure she had here?

“Ericchi, this is looking good.” Nozomi said.

“That wasn’t enough for me to win. I lost the competition.” Eli replied.

Alright, she just show her the thing that made her sad. She have to admit that such a beauty already describe the height of standard that Eli is expecting.

“Dance have to be perfect, every second is important and it has to follow the soul of the music. You can’t put dance and music together without synchronizing them.” The blonde continued.

_What a perfectionist asshole._

Nozomi thought in her mind. Not that she hates her, she just feel like she need to do something about that. She need to change the way she think about idols and be fair to those juniors she met. She bet they are trying at their hardest right now.

When she look at Eli in her eyes through the video, she believe that Eli is being very honest right now, but something is still unclear.

“Ericchi, do you think, Idol and School Idols will have different standard? I mean, they are school idols. They are young and energetic and—…”

“If they want to be successful, they have to set their bar up high. In the real world, all that people see is how interesting you are to them. They are not going to care about standard, which mean: if your standard is low then they are not going to be interested on what you perform.” Eli replied before Nozomi could finish her reason.

That’s a good point.

“Do you have any evidence that they are going to fail though? Maybe they are different.” Nozomi said.

“I’ll give you evidence one day, but at this point, I’m just going to give you all my theories about them. As what I’ve said, if they fail, the school will have to take the shame from them. The school’s popularity will be down to the lowest rank.”

“Then perhaps we also branded as a school that can’t set their education standard because we didn’t stop them from shaming themselves. Side effect? Sure I can tell you. It isn’t easy to master a dance especially if you are dancing with group. It takes approximately 3 weeks practices and it could be more than that for beginners. To put it simply, they might have worse grade because they spend too much time on mastering their dance.” Eli continued.

“Maybe one of them is an expert of dancing. You can’t be the only one with skill.” Nozomi said.

Eli grunted to that respond.

“I can see that possibility, but it’s not going to change my mind until I can have my hand on the evidence I plan to get.”

“Let me help you with that. What do you need?” Nozomi asked.

“Record their first performance and give it to me. I’ll post them in the internet and we all will see how people will react to them. You can use whatever camera technique or edit them for better quality, all I care about is people’s respond to their debut video.” Eli said.

“Is that a challenge, Ericchi Darling?” Nozomi smiled at her teasingly.

“Of course. I will change my mind if you can point out my mistake. You are my girlfriend after all. I will always listen to you.” Eli replied.

“But you just—…”

“Words are meaningless without action. I didn’t say that I will listen to your words, what I listen is to your heart’s intention. That’s always be how we speak to each other, right? Not just some meaningless argument that will never end?” Eli cuts in again.

“We’ve always been reading each other’s mind. Not literally of course. But we somehow always understand each other, right?” she continued.

Nozomi can understand what she is talking about, but, do they really think alike right now? If that’s the case, then perhaps Eli is not trying to stop them. Eli is just trying to make them be more careful about their action so that they are not stumbled into something very bad and depressing. That’s sweet of her to care about their feeling. She should’ve remember that Eli is a kind person inside.

“By the way, we have something to plan. I’ve been thinking about…”

Eli started to explain about her plan to promote the school. They are just the classic choices for school promotion. It’s kind of dull but she can’t say much. Maybe it’s required to appeal with the elder about their school. After all, parents are still the biggest factor in their student’s school choice.

Nozomi quietly listen to the list of activities that Eli plan and take notes of them while still thinking about a way to make everything works for those juniors. It may be hard and it may be harsh too, but it’s a start and it’s always normal to have a painful start.

* * *

 

The next day;

School started and end like how it usually is, except today might be a little different than yesterday. Nozomi can see Niko is leaving the classroom in a hurry, then Eli—as usual, started a conversation with her.

“Nozomi, let’s work on the club introductions first. We need to list and assign them to classes. Then we also need to ask them to prepare candidates to promote their activities.” Eli said.

“Ok, Ericchi!” Nozomi replied.

Even though she put up that smile, she honestly want to do something else right now. She want to take a close look on how those juniors are doing but she has no choice but to follow Eli—or at least, that’s what she needs to do if she want to be in her good side until she can plan for the next step.

 Walking around the school together isn’t a new experience, but the way people looking at her surely is different today. The students are now looking at both of them with full of respect instead of only Eli who got the respectful glance. Maybe because she was getting slightly popular from yesterday’s event? Who knows?

“Ayase-senpai! Toujou-senpai! Good afternoon!” said a group of students. Nozomi is surprised. She didn’t expect to be mentioned in greeting. It was always been only for ‘Ayase-senpai’ back then.

“Good afternoon.” Eli replied casually.

“Good afternoon!” Nozomi replied a little bit too excitedly.

Eli seems to be entertained when she heard her talking so excitedly, she suppress her giggle and grab Nozomi on her waist and pulled her close.

“W-Wait, Ericchi, we are supposed to keep our distance!” Nozomi whispered.

“I know that, but I just want to whisper you that you sounded really cute when you are excited. You should do that more often.” The blonde said before she once again make a distance.

Just what on earth is she thinking? To flirt out of the blue! Eli is surely being too… bold!

_Idiot! Don’t flirt me here!_

Nozomi shouted in her mind before she pinched Eli’s thigh.

“Ouch, there! What did I do wrong?!” Eli replied with a playful whisper.

They continue to examine the school thoroughly, even if Nozomi have to struggle with her own mind right now. She even forgot what she is supposed to do. Maybe she need to take a little break from student council—or at least making a distance from Eli so that she can focus on her mission.

She absolutely can’t escape today tough, maybe tomorrow will be a better chance for her? She always can come up with an excuse like: I have to help out in the shrine tomorrow or something. Hopefully, Eli will let her go.

* * *

 

The two have traveled to every corner of the school;

Nothing seems to be out of control today. As what Nozomi expect, Eli is completely ignoring the school idol poster which already show that they named their group as µ’s. She acts like they aren’t exist, but Nozomi believe that she really cares about them and their feeling.

It’s time for them to return to the council room to re-arrange the data they got today and compare them with last week’s data. Nozomi knows that this usually takes long and they usually finish at 6 PM, get their dinner and return to someone’s apartment. Eli can’t be returning to her apartment tonight though, right? She needs to take care of her little sister.

“Ericchi, are we going to your apartment tonight?” Nozomi asked to the blonde who’ve been checking on her work.

“If you like to. My little sis said she will be trying to stay over her friend’s house. So I’m free of my responsibility tonight.”

“A stay over? That’s quick.”

“Alisa is good at making friends.” Eli said with a somewhat sad smile.

Alisa, what a noble name. But Nozomi can’t put aside the expression she just made.

“Oh? Is that you admitting your defeat?” she asked.

“It’s true, when it comes about friendship, she is always better than me.” Eli replied.

Nozomi smiled wryly at her. She doesn’t like it when Eli admit something like that and act like there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s not a humble confession, it’s like admitting that she is a loser while the truth is, Eli is more than just a loser. She is a great person.

“Ericchi, I think you have the potential to be a popular girl too. I mean, you are already a popular girl.”

“Being known is different than being in a friendship. Right now, I think my family and you are the only person I’m comfortable with. There’s no other that can make me feel that way.”

Nozomi sighed to that.

“Human are always wearing mask to cover their true self. Everyone is playing a drama as they walk through their life. I’m not a good liar and I’m not a diplomatic person either. I can’t put any mask to cover my ugliness.” Eli continued.

That isn’t true. Eli shouldn’t think like that. Where’s the confidence that she always had with her back then? Something is wrong and Nozomi should fix this!

“Ericchi, listen. I don’t like the way you are being negative about yourself. Why don’t you think of something better? Something like: Ooooh, Nozomi! You are cuter today! I bet you’ll be cuter tomorrow!”

“Well, I certainly can think like that.” Eli smiled at her.

“Then, think like that instead of being all negative? I really like it when you are being confident and do what you wanted to do. ” Nozomi said.

“Alright. Then…” Eli stopped her work, stood up from her seat and walk closer to Nozomi.

“I hope you can hold into those words.” The blonde continued before she gently take her girlfriend’s right hand and presses her lips against it.

“There –there, Ericchi, you are being a playful one, aren’t you?” Nozomi giggled.

Eli smile wider, but something is a little strange about that smile. She pulled Nozomi gently to the center of the room, it’s like she is trying to invite Nozomi to dance.

“Are we going to dance right now?” Nozomi asked.

“Sure we are.” Eli replied as she started with a graceful gesture. Nozomi believe that she absolutely has no idea about how to dance, but maybe she can learn a bit here?

Eli lead the dance. She can see her standing with her toe—and it’s real! She never believed that Eli could really stand with her toe like a ballerina. Wait, she was a ballerina! Even though the room is pretty cramped, Eli seems to be confident and she somehow always knew where to throw her feet or where to jump and spin. Nozomi only can watch her closely and be amazed. Eli still has her skill and beauty even though Nozomi never see her practicing—or perhaps she practice her ballet secretly?

The graceful blonde spins around her beautifully and after a few rounds of them, she confidently hugged her girlfriend from behind and kisses her neck. It surprise Nozomi for sure, she didn’t expect her to kiss there. All she had were forehead, cheek or hand.

“Did you know? Some male bird will perform dances to seduce their female to mate with them.” Eli whispered to her ear.

“Are you trying to say that you are trying to seduce me to mate with you?” Nozomi asked playfully, even though she can feel her heart is a little jumping from the sexiness of her voice.

Eli chuckled to her respond. She trails her hands down to her waist, brushing them gently and continue to kiss her neck a little aggressively. Nozomi starts to feel like this isn’t a mere joke.

“Yesterday, I was a little worried about you. Turns out you were doing fine. Then you said that you met a few people last night. Who are they?” Eli whispered to her when she keep rubbing her hands around her waist. This is … getting a little too unhealthy for her. What’s wrong with Eli?

“They are just some juniors and Niko-chan. Didn’t I told you that I there was a misunderstanding? I helped them to solve that.” Nozomi replied.

“I see. It’s no more than that, right?” Eli’s hands are getting a little… wild.

“Nope, I only talked to Niko about the juniors I were looking after.” Nozomi replied. It’s not a lie but she hope that Eli isn’t trying to pry too much right now.

“What so special about them, I wonder?” Eli asked—her voice is suggestive.

Is there anything special about them? Nozomi believe that there is something special, but she isn’t sure how to explain it to Eli. She just feels like they need to unite and have fun together. Idols seems fun for her and Eli will need that too. She truly need someone to drag her out of this unhealthy relationship! Not about how they are being girlfriends, it’s about how they are right now.

If Nozomi think clearly, she can senses how obsessive Eli is toward her. She might be trying to keep her all for herself while in a way, Nozomi also feel like she wanted to do that too, but… it’s not right. They can’t deal with the world with just two of them. They need to learn how to make friends as well. They need to grow up, she can’t let this go on till they graduate. She doesn’t want to be stuck in their own relationship.

“Ericchi, you said you’ll listen to me, right? So I assume you want me to speak out about my intention?” Nozomi tried to confirm while her heart still racing as wild as Eli’s hands on her.

“Go on.” Eli replied.

“There’s something about them and I’m curious.”

“You told me enough about that.” Eli replied.

“That’s all you need to know for now.”

“Is there anything about them that you romantically interested on?” Eli asked again.

“Don’t get jealous over all girls who talk to me. They are just my acquaintance.” Nozomi replied.

“Can I hold on your words?” Eli asked once again.

Nozomi swears, she likes being dominated, but… sometime it gets a little too uncomfortable. Eli needs to set her and herself free so they can fly toward the better future together. Breaking up their bond is not a choice since Nozomi will have no reason to fly if she can’t hold into the person she is in love with—alas, where’s the person she love right now? Why Eli is being selfish and why she is being all over her? It wasn’t this bad.

The purplenette decided to turn herself around. She shoves her girlfriend away gently and takes a deep breath.

“Ericchi.” She huffed.

Eli remain silent as her cold and curious eyes watching.

“Let’s kiss.” Nozomi said clearly.

The blonde seems to be very surprised.

“Nozomi…? What—…”

Eli couldn’t finish her word when Nozomi pulled her collar closer to her face.

“Let’s kiss.” The purplenette repeated herself with serious expression.

“Nozomi, I… I don’t know about that. I was just trying to make sure of…” Eli struggled her words. She is blushing madly and all the confidence she displayed are gone all so sudden.

“You were jealous, right? You were scared if I cheat on you and dump you for another? Then let me tell you about how much I want you with a kiss.”

Eli seems to be intimidated by that. She didn’t see that coming, not at all.

“N-Nozomi, I was just—…” the blonde paused when Nozomi pull herself closer. Her lips are ready, her heart is ready, Nozomi want to prove her that she truly love Eli so badly and she would never cheat on her. This might be going to be a little gross, she knew that they will exchange their saliva and they might even go further than kissing.

Soon right before Nozomi could reach her lips, Eli took the advantage of being taller than her. She quickly kiss Nozomi’s forehead and pushes her away a little roughly.

“N-Nozomi!! I’m sorry!!” the blonde cried.

Now Nozomi is confused. Why did she change her attitude so quickly?

“I’m not ready for kisses or anything further than that!” Eli continued.

Didn’t Eli just tried to seduce her though? She thought she was ready for that! The tall girl quickly tidy up her messes and places them in appropriate placement. After that, she took her bag and Nozomi’s bag.

“Let’s go home now, it’s getting late! What about a dinner in café? Then we can go to your apartment?” Eli said everything so quickly. Nozomi could grasp what she meant but still, Eli sounds way too nervous when said them.

“Café works.” Nozomi replied.

“Alright, that’s settled, I’ll pay for your food.” Eli said when she dragged her out of the student council room.

Nozomi swears, she can’t understand Eli right now. Did this dork just tried to look dominant and then failed so badly? Then she tried to change the topic and focus because she can’t be responsible to what she did? Why does she even try to do that anyway? Was she really jealous of those juniors or it’s all just a set up so that she can do something like that to her?

It’s a mystery, but at least Nozomi can say that maybe her girlfriend is still the person she knew. Maybe Eli understand her, maybe she think the same way with her, maybe she strive for the same purpose and maybe she is just trying to tell her that she trust her by trying to make a reason for Nozomi to see a made up reason about why she trust her? It’s such a complex explanation and it’s created with such a complex thinking as well. Maybe Nozomi shouldn’t think about that today and enjoy her free dinner with her cute and lovely dorky girlfriend.  

_What a silly girl._

she thought to herself.

_You don't have to keep looking for a reason to make me believe your words. I will always believe you, my Ericchi Darling._

She just fall in love with her more and more. She also hope that this will last forever even though they might never be allowed to tell the world that they are dating each other and happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the time to "after everyone joined" (aka EP 8 - Season 1) in the next chapter! So re-watch Love Live from 1-8 if you like! It's gonna be the story that happened before the next chapter.


	6. Our Frolic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the next chapter lol. Sorry for the delay. I just had to work on something else.

The training is going well today;

µ’s is a very comfortable group. Everyone is helpful even though their help isn’t that helpful sometime. Eli as the new choreographer had to work a lot and she unexpectedly good at working together. She gained part of her confidence and less cocky than before. It’s a very good development, of course and Nozomi is really happy about that too.

The only time she got panicked was when Niko asked her about why she call Eli as Ericchi while she call the rest of the girls with-chan, she had to make up a reason and decided to call Niko as Nikocchi just so that she thought it’s used for best friend. She still remember how Niko protest to her about why she just took Niko as her best friend all so sudden. She seems happy though.

Then about the juniors she met, they are truly magnificent individual. Maybe they are not perfect or as attractive as Eli, but, they are unique, lovely and cute and she loves them as friends. Just look at how energetic Honoka is and how the rest of µ’s try so hard to keep up with her pace? Honoka is a really great leader and everyone agrees even though perhaps, sometime, Eli doesn’t look like someone who agree with that idea. Nozomi believe Eli is just trying to forge her mental and turn her into a better leader.

She is really glad that no one are saying things like: _then why don’t you be the leader instead of yelling at our leader all the time?_

 She used to witness such kind of sentence spoken in a group and the last thing she remember about them is the group disbanded and they becomes enemies. Truth to be told, it might be hard to be a leader but if a leader can’t accept criticism, then they are not born to be a leader. The same with skills. A person doesn’t need to be skilled in something to state their opinion, yet people in her past often make a big deal about it and say something like: _can you do that? If you can’t do that, shut up._

Truth to be told, if an artist never willing to take opinion from people who aren’t artist, then they will never be able to understand the standard of beauty. Gladly, no one in µ’s do that. They speak like there never be any rules between them and the artist are working hard to achieve the standard they are after. It’s a great environment to grow up. Nozomi think she has achieved something great in her life.

Today, Eli just assigned Kotori to write a lyric since they are planning to perform in Akihabara Street. It’s a daring performance and Eli seems to be very confident about that choice. Nozomi is really-really glad about that. She is also very happy that Eli has accepted people around her and willing to blend and understand them as her friends. She is a lot more true to herself—or so she think.

While Nozomi enjoy the dynamic event in each day of her life right now, she also began to fear something and she isn’t sure about what exactly she is worried about. Is it the way Eli hang out with everyone?

That can’t be. She is very sure that there’s nothing that surpass the limit of friendzone between Eli and the the µ’s other than her. Most importantly, even if there is anything that cross the line, Nozomi can’t boldly state her jealousy or they will know that they have special relationship. She just want them to think that they are best friends that got along with each other.

They are waiting for Kotori to finish with her lyric, then Maki will probably have to do the music before Eli can step in to arrange their choreography.  She believes that there won’t be much movement since their stage might be too small and the street isn’t a safe place. They need to keep the pedestrian able to walk around without having to move out from safe pedestrian zone.

Sitting on her usual seat in the student council room is entertaining, but seeing Eli working hard is so much more entertaining. She has to say that this is truly her advantage as vice president. Yet again, she also wish that she can explain to herself about why she feel like she is bothered with something every time she is looking at the Eli she know now.

Suddenly, the door opened and she believe that only that one specific member of the µ’s who is dare enough to enter without knocking the door first.

“Oi, Eli. I got your drink.” Niko said as she enter with a box of chocolate milk and place it on top of Eli’s table.

“Harasho, thank you so much, Niko.” Eli said with a friendly manner.

“By the way, the strawberry milk is the best of the series, you know. You should try it.” Niko said as she showed her boxed strawberry milk.

“Maybe later.” Eli said.

“Why don’t you just try mine first, huh? If you like them, you can spend your money to get one yourself tomorrow.” Niko said as she placed the boxed strawberry milk on the table.

“It’s fine for you?” Eli asked with a smile.

“Yeah. I don’t mind.” Niko said when she placed down her strawberry milk. Eli took them and sniffed on the scent of strawberry.

“Wow, you are right. From the smell of it, I can tell that this is probably the best of the series.” The blonde complimented.

“I know, right?” Niko said proudly.

Now, she got the ‘wrong’ feeling again and Nozomi feels like she is so close to figure out what’s wrong.

“Alright, I’m just going to use your straw, ok?” Eli said.

“No problem. We both are girls anyway and I assume you have healthy mouth.” Niko said.

Nozomi is triggered by the very sentence.  She just realized that using the same straw means that they are having an indirect kiss… and that also mean Eli’s first kiss will be stolen. She can’t let that happen! In just a second of thinking, Nozomi pulled out her tarot card and swiftly threw it toward the milk. Eli is so close to grab It and by the time she noticed Nozomi’s card dashing so swiftly, she and Niko jumped back in surprise.

“Eeep!” Niko sqeaked.

“N-Nozomi!” Eli protested as if she already know who did it by the time she see the card thrown.

This is a bad thing for Nozomi, she can’t explain her situation because Niko is here. The purplenette decided to stand up and grabbed the strawberry milk which neatly cut open on the upper part of the box. She drank them all at once.

“H-hey-hey! Nozomi!! Why are you…!?” Niko couldn’t finish her word as Nozomi finished her strawberry milk and drop it down on the table.

“The strawberry milk is truly magnificent!” Nozomi said before placed down the box. It’s already emptied and there’s only lower part of the straw that cut by the card she threw along with the upper part of the box.

“The heck with that! Buy me another milk, damn it!” Niko said rudely.

“Alright! I’ll get three for all of us—with your money!” Nozomi said before she walks out of the council room with a strange and goofy walk cycle. She didn’t realize that Eli is looking at her with confused smile while Niko complains about why she use her money to replace the milk she rob from her.

* * *

 

The next day in practice time;

Despite having no material to practice on, Eli held a flexibility practice which usually takes shorter than the usual practice. Kotori seems to be still down about her responsibility, Honoka and Umi are very concerned about her while also trying their best to not involve themselves in her artwork. Maki, Rin, Hanayo and Niko are less concerned, but they seems to want to involve themselves to help Kotori if only Honoka and Umi are trying to prevent them to do that.  It’s truly a time where Kotori should show her own shine and they don’t want Kotori to feel like she couldn’t do anything on her own. (Putting aside the responsibility to design their costume of course)

“Alright, Umi-san, you have mastered the basic. Let’s get started with everyone following. I’ll be watching from the back line.” Eli said.

“Understood, Eli-senpai.” Umi nodded politely.

“Everyone!! Let’s start the practice!” Eli shouted.

Everyone stood up and prepared themselves on each of their own location.

“We are going to warm up before we enter the flexibility training. So let’s start from push up and sit up. Find your pair and set yourself up in position.”

“Pair? How are you going to do Push up and Sit up in pair?” Niko asked.

“One will do the exercise and the other one will hold their leg. We are not going to tolerate a wrong push up or sit up position, it’s only going to leave your body sore.” Umi said.

“Rin-chan is going with Kayo-chin!” Rin said.

“Ok!” Hanayo replied cheerfully.

“Then, Kotori-chan should be with me!” Honoka said.

“Ok! Honoka-chan!” Kotori replied cheerfully.

“I’m fine with anyone.” Maki said with less enthusiast.

Nozomi and Eli glanced at each other, but they know that perhaps they should keep their distance with each other. Blush isn’t good at time like this and they might be getting them when they touch each other.

“Then, Maki-san. I’ll go with you.” Eli said.

“Haaaah…” Niko huffed.

“Then that leave you with me, huh? Nozomi.” Niko said.

“What with that long face, Nikocchi? You don’t like me?” Nozomi asked with playful smile.

“Huh? Well, No way. Why would I like you anyway?” Niko said.

Nozomi doesn’t mind with that, it makes her teasing a lot more interesting to be done.

“Then, I’ll show you reason to like me!” Nozomi said.

The warm up session started. While everyone seems to do their warm up properly, Nozomi and Niko made quite a work. When Nozomi do the exercise, Niko seems to be having a really hard time. She can’t even hold her legs like how others can do it at ease. Then when Niko do the exercise, Nozomi is holding her too strongly. At first everything is fine, but by the time Niko has to hold Nozomi on top of her back…

“Urghahh…!! You’re….heavy….!” Niko complained.

“Hang in there.” Nozomi giggled.

It’s Nozomi’s turn to pull Niko on top of her back.

“One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-e—….”

A loud cracking sound heard. Everyone quickly stop and look at the source of the sound. Niko is motionless on top of Nozomi’s back and everyone are hoping that she has more than one life.

* * *

 

The rooftop;

That wasn’t an injury at all. Niko was only shocked when she heard the sound (and gladly it was not her bone. It was her muscle.). Still though, Nozomi feel bad about that. She scared everyone (even though they don’t care about her anymore and return to their practice.

They swapped their pair and this time, Nozomi has to pair with Eli since Niko demand to have Maki as her partner. She said, because juniors tend to be a lot gentler (and they all know Maki should’ve been an exception.)

While Niko seems to not mind with rudeness between herself and Maki, Nozomi and Eli are confused why Niko want a swap in the first place. Not that they want to pry about it too much, Nozomi is glad that she could pair with her girlfriend but also worried if she will ever do something so strange and make everyone see what they hid.

About two hours passed and the practice is finally over.

“Aaaah! This is so tiring-nya! Flexibility practice is always painful-nya!” Rin said.

“Yeah, I can’t believe I had to do all that…” Hanayo sighed.

“Flexibility is important in dance. Hang in there.” Eli said.

“Hehe, they seems to be easy for me.” Kotori said.

“Yeah! I wonder how you do every move at ease!” Honoka said.

“Maybe her slim posture is a factor.” Nozomi commented.

“Nah, slim posture has nothing to do with flexibility, just look at my practice partner. She barely able to balance on her feet.” Maki said.

“Shut up! You Show-off! My feet doesn’t even reach the ground when you pull me on your back!” Niko yelled.

“I’m surprised by you though, Maki. I thought you’ll be the person with least ability to do sport, but turns out you are one with outstanding ability.” Umi said.

“Heh, really? Maybe because I’ve always been good in everything.” Maki replied with her smug smile.

“Should’ve expect that from a Princess-like character like you.” Umi chuckled.

“Hmmph, princess doesn’t have to be helpless, you know. I always refuse to be a Damsel in Distress.” Maki replied again.

“Umi, before you are saying anything, please stop complimenting her big head.” Niko said with unimpressed smirk.

“Heh, you’re just jealous. I know you don’t have any quality.” Maki said.

“Wh-what did you say?!” Niko yelled at her.

They continue to argue with each other. The other girls can only sigh to them and some of them are smiling to know that they are getting along nicely.

For Nozomi and Eli, that kind of event makes them feel glad to be here. It’s like looking at 7 children flocking around them. Though maybe something is off. Even though they are together, it feels like they are only truly getting along with friends of their grade.

Their smaller group always be like Honoka, Umi and Kotori, then Niko, Rin, Maki, and Hanayo, then lastly Nozomi and Eli themselves. Is this exactly how team should be like? They don’t believe so. Maybe they need to work out something but maybe they are not.

* * *

 

After the practice;

The group disbanded. Everyone return to each of their own house. Nozomi and Eli are walking home together again while also enjoying the dusk sky.

“Nozomi, I was just thinking. What if we told them that they should stop thinking us as their seniors?” Eli asked.

“I think it’s a good idea. We want them to actually unite, right?” Nozomi replied.

“Yes, then also to make them feel a lot more free when talking to us. I don’t want them to stop themselves just because they think they shouldn’t say that to a senior.”

“I understand that a lot, Ericchi. I also want them to treat us like how they treat Niko-chan.”

Eli giggled to her respond.

“Truly, Niko is an amazing person. Everyone are getting along with her so quickly.” She said.

“Or maybe because she doesn’t look like a senior to them.” Nozomi said.

“Is that so?” Eli giggled again.

“Well, I’d like to be seen as friend too.” She continued.

Nozomi smiled at her. She knows that they just need some time to adjust themselves with each other, then still about her previous concern, she wish that Eli could treat her more specially from today.

She is no longer to be the only person who received Eli’s warm smile and kindness. The µ’s also have them and the rest of students in Otonokizaka as well. Nozomi want to take a further step so that her status aren’t as plain as the ordinary friend status.

“The summer vacation is coming in a few weeks. I wonder what we can do by then.” Nozomi said when she noticed the poster about summer sale across the street. She is hoping that Eli will catch her intention.

Eli seems to be very shocked when she heard it, she quickly check her phone and sighed in relieve after.

“That scare me, I thought I missed the day.” Eli said.

Missed the day? What day?

“What day?” Nozomi asked.

“Ah, it’s nothing. But anyway, what do you like to eat tomorrow, Nozomi?”

“Huh? That’s so sudden. I’d eat anything.” Nozomi replied.

“Really? Then, why don’t we go to the All-You-Can Eat Yakiniku?” Eli suggested.

That would be nice. She has been eating vegetables and meat would be something good for her tongue.

“That sounds great to me!” Nozomi said cheerfully.

“Alright, then that’s settled, I’ll have to go sho—… I mean, home now!” Eli said.

“Do you want me to accompany you?” Nozomi asked.

“You don’t need to—uh… but actually, maybe you can.” Eli said.

“Ok, where are we going to shop at?” Nozomi asked again. She completely ignore the fact that Eli was lying about where she is going.

“What about Akihabara?” Eli replied—and she forgot that she was lying.

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

 

The Akihabara;

Eli and Nozomi walked there together and they seems to be very intrigued with their surroundings. They browses through every section and tell each other stories about what related to what they see in that section. Right now, they are in a kid-shop that sell various toys, costume and snacks.

“Oh-oh! Look! Ericchi! These are the jelly bean I was talking about!” Nozomi pointed to a wizardy designed box of jelly bean.

“The jelly bean with strange tastes?”

“Yep! Just like how it was told in the book!” Nozomi said.

“You really love that story. I’m jealous.” Eli chuckled.

“You don’t have to be jelly, Ericchi. You are the first in my life and will always be!”

“There, you’re being cheesy. Not that I don’t like it though. Something as cheesy as pizza is always nice for my heart.”

“Shouldn’t that be your stomach instead? I believe food goes to stomach—not heart!” Nozomi said.

“Oh? So you are being scientific person now, Nozomi? I’m surprised!” Eli replied jokingly.

“Naah! I prefer to be magical!” Nozomi replied to her with playful smile.

They continue to browse around the very shop and found themselves to be intrigued with a rack of toy wands.

“Ooh! Ericchi! Wands!” Nozomi pointed.

“Harasho, they just look like how it was described!” Eli said.

“Wait, so you read that story too.” Nozomi asked.

“Of course, it was very popular and I used to dream to be part of the school.” Eli said.

“Really? Then, do you think we will become a classmate?” Nozomi asked teasingly.

“That can’t be. I don’t think we will unless we got a similar trait.” Eli replied.

“Hmm… similar trait, huh? Don’t we have them?”

“Do we really?” The blonde asked back.

“Maybe? Not sure until the sorting hat tell us!” Nozomi said.

They once again continue to browse.

“By the way, Nozomi. If we both are born to be magical, what magic you want to learn?” Eli asked.

“Charm and healing magic? I’d love to be able to support Ericchi.”

Eli giggled.

“You’re always be on support, Nozomi. Sometime it makes me feel concerned.”

“Eeeh? Why is that?”

“Being a support is nice, but I really wish that you can stand on your own too.”

“Do you not like it when I’m here to support you?”

“It’s not like that. I truly love you and hoping that you can have your own choice.”

“Is that so? Then, you’re okay if I try to be independent?”

Eli think of that for a moment.

“I’d like you to rely on me if you can’t do it yourself.”

“You are really a complicated person, Ericchi.”

“Am I? But anyway, do you want anything from this shop?” Eli asked.

“Well, I’d like to have those jelly beans, but I don’t think I’d want it at this time of the moment. We need to focus on performing with Kotori’s idea and toothache will be a real problem.”

“You just need to limit yourself and brush your teeth, you know.” Eli said.

“I’m bad at that.” Nozomi replied with a playful giggle.

Eli sighed.

“Alright then, we will get that later.” She said before they decided to leave the shop.

They have their eyes scan their surroundings, they realized that they have visited almost every type of shop in Akihabara.

“So, do you get what you need, Ericchi?” Nozomi asked.

“Well, not quite. I still couldn’t find what I needed.”

“You were just asking me about things today. Are you really looking for yourself?” Nozomi asked again.

Eli seems to be surprised that Nozomi can read her action.

“It started to feel like you are inheriting your mother’s ability.” She said.

“So I was right? You were not looking for yourself?” Nozomi asked for a confirmation.

Eli scratched her head shyly.

“Maybe?”

“There! Ericchi! It’s not that I don’t like it, but, look now, you bought me a lot of fashion in almost every week, then you were also making me a lot of accessories and took me to many places. Maybe you should stop doing that and let me do the same to you.”

“I don’t mind spoiling my girlfriend.” Eli replied.

“You don’t mind, but I mind if I’m the only one who is being spoiled. You should let me spoil you too!”

“I-Is that so? Then, why don’t you buy me canned hot-milk?”

Well, that sounds easy.

“Sure, let’s find a vending machine.”

They started to search through the city. For a few minutes, the two are quietly scanning around the area. There are plenty of vending machines but most of them didn’t contain what they are looking for. By the time they stopped near a building that specially only serve items with vending machine, they are intrigued with a vending machine that serve…

“Panties!” they both said together.

“Ericchi! Are you seriously going to buy this?” Nozomi asked.

“I don’t know. They are used underwear so… why would I want it?” Eli asked back to her.

“I can give you my used underwear instead.” Nozomi said.

“I can give you mine too.” Eli said.

“So why are we stopping here?” Nozomi asked again.

“No idea. Do we want used underwear?” Eli chuckled.

Nozomi started to think for a moment.

“Say no more, Ericchi! I’m getting one!” she said before she quickly help herself with the vending machine. Eli couldn’t stop her giggle as she watch Nozomi getting one used underwear from the vending machine. She pick one with blue stripes.

“There we go!” she said before she handed the used underwear to Eli.

Eli still giggling as she open the plastic bag of the used underwear. She even showed it to Nozomi proudly.

“Look, these are really as ugly as a used underwear. Seriously, why would anyone want it?”

“Why are we getting them again?” Nozomi asked with a playful smile.

“I think I should try smell this and find out if this is truly a used panties.” Eli said jokingly

When Nozomi heard that joke, she feels like something is off and shouldn’t be done. Then when Eli put her nose closer to the panties, she realized that: her panties should be the first panties that Eli sniff on. She doesn’t want any other woman to beat her in that matter too.

The purplenette quickly snatched the panties away and throw it to the trash can nearby.

“Hey!”

“Ericchi, let’s get the hot milk already.” Nozomi said. She can’t hide her spontaneous sad face and voice.

“Nozomi…” Eli called her name with concern.

“A-ah…I mean…” Nozomi tried to pull her lips to smile.

“Let’s get your hot-milk.” She said with faked smile.

Eli giggled to her respond, then she quickly pulled her close and kiss her cheek.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you are offended. I’ll try to be more careful with my action next time, Nozomi.” She said.

Nozomi nodded shyly before she quickly walk away to look for her hot milk.

* * *

 

The next day;

Nozomi lay on her bed and too lazy to wake up. It’s Saturday and they only need to be at school until 11. She wish that she doesn’t have to go to school today but she must. She believe that today—June 9th, she must attend the second class since they have an exam to be done. It’s a math exam so she barely study that. Besides, she can always ask Eli to teach her later. It’s nice to have a smart and clever girlfriend.

A few minutes passed and Nozomi have done her quickest preparation. She doesn’t even take bath today and she won’t bother to do that. She’ll probably be sweating again today anyway. She only takes bath when she has to go to a date with Eli or some other important event (and sometime she has to do it because Eli can smell her smelly body smell.)

Soon after she left her apartment with school bag and keys, she locked her door and noticed that a few crows are sitting around her balcony. It’s a rare sight, but perhaps they return for snacks? Well, Nozomi just need to search her pocket and maybe she find some crumbs from snacks she had weeks ago—and she truly found them.

She quickly pulled her pocket’s socket and dropped the crumbs. The crows are very interested and they jumped in to the crumbs almost immediately. Perhaps she should consider herself as a lucky person. The crows acknowledged her as their friend almost immediately.

Ignoring the event in the morning, Nozomi continue to walk down to the street. Her eyes immediately set on a balloon seller standing near the platform next to a traffic light. She feels like there’s something about the balloon that reminded her of something. Perhaps today is someone’s birthday?

 Is it Eli’s Birthday?

No way. Her birthday is in October.

Is it anyone in the µ’s?

Well, she never know about their birthday so she can’t possibly forget about their birthday.

Is it her family?

Nah, her mother is not born in June and not her father too. She couldn’t remember it so perhaps she should just ignore it until someone mention it.

Along the path she walk on, she doesn’t see anything wrong or anything that can help her to remember who has birthday today. Nozomi decided to spend her morning in the shrine before she heads to school.

* * *

 

At school;

It’s time for Lunch Break, Nozomi didn’t have to bring her Lunch since Eli will always bring her lunch. They always eat in their student council room for private time and it only takes a while for Nozomi to wait for them to get there from their classroom.

Ever since they are dating, Eli always brought her lovely lunches with hidden message. It’s sweet of her but also troublesome since at times, Nozomi will forget about the hidden message and Eli will be upset about it.

Nozomi remember that she has to pay attention to the hidden message today and is expecting something when Eli handed the lunch box to her.

“Alright… it’s time to find the hidden message!” Nozomi said eagerly before she opened the lunch box.

Eli giggled to her.

“You are free of hidden message in lunchbox today.” She said. When Nozomi opened her lunch box, she can see a neatly placed cut of pink strawberry cakes with white cream. The smell of the strawberry is so strong and appetizing.

“The color says it all.” Eli continued.

Nozomi smiled at her,

“Well, is it ‘I love you’ again today?” she giggled.

“There now, you are saying it like that’s the only message I made.” Eli replied.

“Isn’t that always be the message? Even though your lunch says : You look great too today. Or… today is a good day for a cuddle. I always feel like you are always-always telling me that you love me.” Nozomi said.

“You are being cheesy. I should make you Pizza tomorrow.”

“With me as the topping? I rather be eaten by you than eating myself, Ericchi Darling.” Nozomi said suggestively.

They burst to laughter before they finally stopped and decided to start to eat their lunch. It goes quietly as always until someone suddenly open the council room’s door and enter at will.

“Oi, Eli! Nozomi!” Niko greeted.

“Ah, Nikocchi.” Nozomi greeted her back.

“Welcome. What brings you here?” Eli asked.

“I want to eat this together. It’s someone’s special day, right?” Niko said as she showed a box of… Homemade cookies?

Eli stops to eat and stares at Niko with grateful smile, then she turn her eyes to Nozomi.

“I agree. Today is truly someone’s special day.” Eli said.

Who? Nozomi couldn’t figure out yet. But the look from her eyes are like trying to tell her that this is her special day today.

Is it really her special day?

“Is it mine?” Nozomi asked.

Eli and Niko looks somewhat shocked by her question.

“Nozomi… don’t tell me, you forgot that today is your birthday?” Niko asked.

“Is it?” Nozomi tried to confirm once again.

“Sheesh, Nozomi… today is your birthday. How could you forget your own birthday?” Eli said with full of concern.

Well, Nozomi isn’t prepared for this. Plus, if today is her birthday, then she could’ve take a bath since she know that Eli will totally take her to date today… wait, is that why Eli took her to shop yesterday? Then also why she ask about what she want to eat today?

Nozomi didn’t know that and she could’ve known that if she realize that today is her birthday. This is a chaos. She needs to be at home after school, take a bath and be as pretty as possible. She can’t go to a date without those!

“Anyhow, let’s start eating, should we? I don’t think we have all day to eat these cookies.” Niko said before she placed her cookies and took her own seat.

* * *

 

Afterschool;

The bell rings and the students scrambled out of the classroom. Nozomi also try her best to leave before Eli can ask her out. Though by the time she stood up, Eli already called her.

“Nozomi.”

“Aaa! Ericchi! Don’t talk to me!” Nozomi quickly made a distance.

Eli seems to be flustered as she tilts her head.

“W-We will meet later, ok? Not now! Ok? Not now!!” Nozomi said before she quickly run away from her.

She passed through the hallways and greeted by a few friends, some even said Happy Birthday but she can only wave and smile to them. The date she is going to have is a lot more important. At the school yard, she met µ’s members but she can only hear them trying to call her.

“Nozo—…!” Honoka tried to shout as she walks with Kotori and Umi.

“Hello! Later!!” Nozomi shouted back at her.

“Aaa—Nozomi-se—….!” Rin tried to shout as she walk with Maki and Hanayo.

“I’m sorry! Maybe later, ok? Bye!!” Nozomi said before she stormed away from the yard. The µ’s can’t be so flustered than they are right now. Did she even know what they are trying to say?

Nozomi’s apartment;

This isn’t exactly what she expect. When she got herself to home and open the door, she can see a group of crows messing up with her apartment room. They even scavenge her trash that she hasn’t throw out for the past 4 days. How did they enter?

“Aaah! Why are you all messing with my room?!” Nozomi shouted.

The crows seems to be unafraid of her existence, they remain on their place and do their own activities.

“GET OUTTTT!!” Nozomi shouted louder.

The crows remain on their place, completely ignoring her. Nozomi sighed at them.

“Very well then! I’m going to ignore you too!” she said before she closed the door and head to her bedroom (which luckily remain untouched by the crows).

She took her towels, her underwear and walk quickly to her bathroom. It only takes a few minutes for her to finish and continue with drying her hair. She wonder what kind of hairstyle she should use today. She browse through magazines that Eli left in her room, but it seems that every hairstyles are difficult. She tried some of them, but it turns out so bad on her. Then she also tried to wear make up like how they suggest, yet again—she start to feel like a clown.

Nozomi sighed to herself. She can’t believe that even though Eli always train her to use them, she still can’t decide how she wear them. She used to be braided by her mother when she was a little, she also learned how to braid her own hair, yet she can’t possibly going with the braids she use as kid. She doesn’t want to look childish, she want to look mature and ready to date with someone.

Is there any style that use braids?

She tries to keep searching and stops by the time she found an interesting style. It’s called as fish braid. Reading from the name, she thought that it will look like a fish somehow, but when she read the tutorial, it basically describe the usual braid with more complexity. It isn’t even hard to do.

Put her hair to one side, split into two section, take the furthest part of a section and place it on the nearest, take one from the opposite and place it on the other side, and continue with the same pattern. She is glad that her hair is long enough and it’s so much easier to braid a long hair.

It takes a while for her to do so but once it’s finished, she feel dull. Maybe she need to be a little creative with that braid. She tried to think of it for a moment. Maybe she can wear bandana? Or perhaps a hat that match with her fashion? But she didn’t wear any fashion than her towel right now.

She started to search on her closet. A lot of new fashion from ever since she is dating Eli, but again—she doesn’t know what to use yet. She started from matching colors from every single set she has. She also do a little mix and match, yet she always feels like her mix and match doesn’t really fit her.

In the end, she chose to wear white tank-top, frilly transparent bluish white cape, black jeans short and pastel brown wide brim hat with light blue and purple flower. Looking at the mirror, she feel like she is looking really good, but still a little dull. Maybe she should wear accessories? Eli made a lot of them for her and some even made of something very complex. She wonder how Eli have all that patience to make them, but either way, they are all pretty and she think she should wear them properly.

She tried on teach of them, but none of them fit her style even though they are all looking so good. She sighed again to herself. She wish that she is better at these fashion things. A few try on every possible combination, Nozomi still couldn’t find any accessories that fit her style. Maybe her style is the problem?

Just a minute later, she heard her phone vibration. She quickly search through her school bag and pick it up.

_Eli Ayase Calling_

It says. Nozomi couldn’t resist that one.

“Hello, Ericchi!” Nozomi greeted her.

“Nozomi, are you ready yet? I’m outside.” Eli said.

“E-Eeh!? O-Outside already?”

“Yes, it’s already 5:23 PM, we should go now.”

She didn’t realize it’s already that late.

“Also, it looks like it will be raining too. Maybe you should bring umbrella?”

“R-Raining!?”

Well, Nozomi feel like her fashion is totally not a fashion she should wear when raining. She need to cover more of her skins and wear the thick suit. Else, she might catch cold and Eli will complain about that.

“A-Alright, I’ll be outside in… uh... a few minutes!” Nozomi quickly closed her phone then start to look around for any magazines that may say something about what she should wear in rainy day. She changed everything and instead of white tank-top, she get herself a maroon sweater, then instead of the transparent white cape, she get herself a dark gray leather suit, maybe she can keep the short or perhaps she should replace it with a long stocking? She tried to think for a moment and finally decided to wear the short and maybe choose boots as her shoes later. Then for the headwear, she can always use her light brown beanie. Lastly, she took the light blue scarf and warped it around her neck.

She feels like the color is still a miss, but overall, it looks fine to her. Perhaps she should just remove the scarf and wear a necklace? She remember she has a necklace that Eli gave long ago. She decided to search for that one, though after a moment of thinking, she realized that… she places them in her main-room where the crows are flocking.

 Nozomi quickly walks out of her room. She was hoping they went out from wherever they came from, yet they are still there and messing with her room. She sighed and decided to look for what she need. Luckily, these crows are not exactly interested in her other stuff than her food and trash. She will deal with that later.

“Alright, I’m going out now and all of you better be gone before I return!” Nozomi said very loudly to the crows.

They are obviously ignoring her.

“Bye!” she said before she quickly open the door, walk out of the very room and lock the door. She sighed very-very heavily before she lifts her sight and realizes that Eli—and the rest of the µ’s are here.

This is not what she expected—this is not a date too!

“Nozomi, are you alright? You look… a little pale.” Eli said.

That’s also not what she want to hear from her girlfriend right after she steps out of her apartment door. She started to remember that she forgot to wear any make up since she was busy with trying on the fish braid.

“Is someone inside? We heard you talking to someone.” Niko asked.

Nozomi has to think of her respond. She can’t possibly say anything about her problem inside her house, they are already gathered here to celebrate her birthday. The birthday girl must be not a gloomy girl—or so she thought.

“And you sounded so angry-nya!” Rin said.

Well, yes. She was angry.

“I-it’s nothing, so where are we going?” Nozomi asked, trying to change the topic.

“To All You can eat Yakiniku, Eli said you love them so I thought that maybe you should have them in your great day.” Niko said.

“We were planning to surprise you to go there, Nozomi-senpai, but we thought that we shouldn’t since you look a little pale and in a hurry back in school.” Kotori said.

That’s… not quite something that she thought before. What a mess, if only she stayed a bit, maybe she can get her surprise and be happier than she is right now. She feels like her fashion may look so much uglier than the rest of the µ’s. Eli is certainly looks so handsome in suit even though she wears the female model one. Niko looks cute in pink and her childish image is perfect. Kotori is always fashionable. Umi, Honoka, and Rin look tomboyish. Hanayo might be timid but her nerdy style is very cute. Maki always looks expensive even though the design of her fashion is so simple. Then there’s her who might be mismatching her fashion today.

“A-Ah. Then, let’s just go there, shall we?” Nozomi said awkwardly. She is trying her best to not disappointing them.

* * *

 

Later at night—in front of Nozomi’s apartment door;

They finished their party. It’s going so well and smoothly even though Rin, Honoka, and Maki made quite a chaos with the similar incident Nozomi had back then, except they actually cause a victim—Kotori’s hair.

“I’m realllllyy sorry Kotori-chaaan!!” Honoka begged.

“T-That’s fine, Honoka-chan. I can just cut my hair a bit and it will be fine. I do need to style my hair too anyway.” Kotori said as she tend to her burnt hair tip.

“At least we didn’t burn the birthday-girl-nya!” Rin said.

“You shouldn’t be glad about that, Rin! We almost killed someone! Who the hell had the idea to throw the fiery meat away?!” Maki complained.

“That’s why you should leave the cooking to the birthday girl!” Niko said.

“I didn’t even try to, I was just trying to extinguish it then Rin told me to throw the fiery meat away. I didn’t expect it to reach to Kotori-senpai’s hair!”

“N-Now-now, everyone, it’s late and we should get on the last bus of today.” Hanayo said.

“She is right, we should get on the bus and go home.” Umi said.

“Yea-huh? I need to be at home soon.” Niko said.

“Then, We’ll be going-nya!” Rin said before she grab Hanayo’s hand.

“H-Happy Birthday again! Nozomi-chan! Sorry we couldn’t give you any present this year!” Hanayo said.

“Yeah, we couldn’t afford any present since we all need to save money for our next costume, but maybe next year, we will definitely buy you present.” Umi said as she, Kotori, and Honoka made their group to go home.

“Don’t worry. I think the party was nice and memory is a great present for me.” Nozomi replied.

“It’s still a little sad though, I always got present in my birthday. Maybe I can share you one if I’m to be the birthday girl.” Maki said.

“Hehe, really. Don’t worry about that.” Nozomi said.

“Oi Eli, aren’t you her best friend? You got her special present, right?” Niko asked.

“I have but—…”

“Oooo! Eli-senpai is on the roll-nya!” Rin said.

“W-Well it’s a secret! Anyway, just go home you all! Don’t worry about me. I’m going to stay in Nozomi’s apartment.” Eli said.

“A stay over? That sounds fun.” Honoka commented.

“Yes, we are having them too tonight and it’s in your house—to study!” Umi said.

“Ok, stay-over with Umi-chan is not fun!” Honoka pouts.

“There-there, Honoka-chan. It’s math exam tomorrow, you don’t even understand the basic of basic exam, right?”

“Why are we having test before summer break?! It’s so frustrating!!” Honoka complained.

“There will be homework too for summer break. Don’t complain about the exam.” Umi said.

“A homework?! Seriously!?” Honoka complained again.

“Yes, a homework for every single study.” Umi said.

“Are we going to have them too-nya?” Rin asked.

“Of course, Rin-chan. Just like when we were in junior high school.” Hanayo replied.

“Boooooriiinnngg!” Rin complained.

“Heh, sometime summer homework is fun.” Maki said.

“How is a homework fun, huh?” Niko disagreed.

“Well, last time I got a summer homework, they told me to go somewhere and do a presentation about it. I went to a planetarium and mountain, then do a good presentation about the sky and stars. Guess what? I got A++ for that.”

“A++?! Is that even a score!?” Niko said.

“Actually, Ericchi often get those in almost every study.” Nozomi said.

“There, Nozomi also get those for her history and geography study.” Eli said.

“W-what are you, monsters!?” Niko yelled.

“Heh, I think Hanayo had that one too before. It’s not that special for common studies.” Maki said.

“C-C-C-Common studies?!” Honoka, Rin and Niko smirked.

“Yeah, in an elite school, you get some special studies, you know. The special studies are the one that difficult to ace. Art of Research is one of the special studies in my school.”

“W-whoaah…” Honoka and Rin dropped their jaws while Niko seems to be very bitter about that.

“M-my high school also had something like that. W-we even have the Art of uh… the Art of…. Gesture!” Niko said.

“But didn’t we have something like that too? In almost every study.” Umi said.

“What? The Art of Gesture?” Honoka asked.

“Both of them. We may not getting any formal study but we learn both of them as we work on our homework.” Umi said.

“I agree. I began to realize that Otonokizaka high school makes me learn more than I was in my elite school. The difficulty of each works and the challenge where we aren’t given with direction are very important for us to grow to young adult.” Maki said.

Nozomi is happy to hear that from Maki. She truly is a good girl.

“H-hahah! I—I think so too! That’s why I went to Otonokizaka instead of an elite high-school like UTX.” Niko said nervously.

“B-By the way, thanks for inviting us in the party! We really should be going.” Hanayo tried to remind them about the time she even grab Rin’s hand and bowed.

“She is right, I don’t want to be late to the last bus. See you later!” Maki said before she throw her sight away from them. The first years left quietly followed by Niko who also said her goodbye and caught up with them. Umi, Honoka, and Kotori also said their goodbye in their own way as they leave Nozomi and Eli alone.

The two enter Nozomi’s apartment, then closed the door tightly. Somehow, both of them sighed at the same time with the same expression. They also look to each other in the same time and wonder if they should start a conversation. They called each other name and went silent to try to listen to each other, then they laughed at the fact that they were trying to do everything in the same time.

“You first.” They said together.

Then they laughed again.

“Alright, me first.” Eli said quickly before Nozomi is able to say anything.

“What is it, Ericchi?”

“Happy Birthday, honey.” Eli said.

“You are just wanting to say that personally?”

“Of course. I can’t say that in front of them. It will cause a chaos.”

“Alright, I accept that.” Nozomi giggled.

“So what were you trying to say?” Eli asked.

“I was just wondering what you have for me.” Nozomi asked.

Eli smiled at her before she search in her pocket. It’s probably a small object and Nozomi is expecting more accessories or something similar.

“Here...” Eli pulled out a key with a ribbon.

“A key?”

“Yep, I bought something for you. It’s in the garage.” Eli nodded.

“Ericchi, don’t tell me you bought me a car.” Nozomi said.

“Impossible! We are not even in the right age. I bought you bicycle.” Eli replied.

“Bicycle?”

“Yep, Bicycle. It’s purple and I also bought one for myself with light purple color. We should ride them to somewhere tomorrow.” Eli suggested.

Well, that is a nice present, but somehow, Nozomi couldn’t feel anything that can make her jump in joy. She feels bad about that so she tried to give out her meaningless smile.

“Thank you so much, Ericchi!” she said—forcing herself to be joyful.

Eli nodded with her casual smile. That makes Nozomi feel like Eli might not be done yet with her present.

“By the way, your room is very neat. I’m surprised.” Eli said.

Wait, what? When is her room ‘clean’? Where those crows went to?

“A-ah… well, S-someone must have cleaned it up.”

“Someone? Is it still the same person you yelled at before?” Eli asked.

“Y-yes.” Nozomi averted her eyes.

Eli frowned slightly to her.

“You’re not cheating on me, aren’t you?” she asked curiously.

“Of course not! But fine! Since you don’t want me to hide anything, right? Well, before I went off with you, there is a group of crows messing with this room. Then they just suddenly disappeared.”

“Maybe your mother was here?” Eli asked.

“My mother? Well, I don’t think she will bother to do that!”

“I just always reminded about her whenever I see crows.” Eli said.

“Really, huh? Well, she is somewhat related to crows I guess.” Nozomi replied.

The two remain silent for a moment to think of what they should talk about next.

“D-Do you want to go to the bedroom to change? I’ll change to the pajama I left here too.” Eli asked nervously. What’s wrong with that question? Why is she nervous?

“Sure.” Nozomi replied as if there’s nothing wrong with Eli and her nervousness.

They went in to the bedroom;

As Nozomi put her sight on the hanger near her wardrobe—to a hanger that she never saw before, she realizes that someone is definitely was here but she doesn’t know how that someone enter without the key to enter.

“Harasho, you bought a new sleeping dress?” Eli said as she noticed the purple sleeping dress that hung on the mysteriously new hanger.

“It must be from my mother.” Nozomi replied when she walk closer to the sleeping dress. She noticed a birthday card hung on the hanger. It’s pink and it looks very cute. She picks it up and carefully opens it.

It only says:

_Happy Birthday, Nozomi._

With beautiful calligraphy.

“That looks beautiful Nozomi.” Eli said when she got herself closer too. She touched her shoulder and Nozomi can feel her gentle grip. Something is wrong with Eli. She is a little… touchy.

“I’d like to see you in it.” The blonde continued when she warped her in her arm. She might often get a hug from her back, but, this time, Eli is groping her waist. It’s like she is trying to do something but Nozomi isn’t sure about what she is thinking.

“Will you change now?” she continued again as her hand brushes against the upper tip of her short.

“Ericchi, do you want to see me changing?” Nozomi asked.

Eli didn’t make any reply, but she makes her distance as if she is trying to confirm that she wants to see her changing.

_Is that a yes?_

Nozomi doubted. Either way, she just have to change right? Nothing more than that?

She started to strip from her top, then to her bottom. She is trying to do it quickly since she feels a little too awkward to do this in front of her girlfriend. For a moment there, she thought that maybe she is not being such a show for the blonde, but when her eyes give a little glance to her back, Eli is still there standing awkwardly as she bites her finger.

She looks… suspicious. Nozomi has never seen that expression.

Nozomi turn herself around—and she can see Eli’s eyes lit up as if she see something so precious. Honestly, it’s not much different than the time she change to her sport uniform at school, she always change in front of everyone in class including Eli, but why Eli makes that new expression? . Maybe because it’s the first time she let Eli see this much skin in private?

“What with that face? You are acting strange.” Nozomi said shyly.

“Harasho.” Eli said.

“You are embarrassing.” Nozomi said.

Then Eli started to talk in Russian. It’s like she completely forget about who she is talking to.

“Davay potrakhayemsya” Eli said at the end of her words.

“Ericchi, I don’t get it.” Nozomi tried to remind her once again. Though instead of repeating in the language she may be able to understand, Eli walk closer to her with a very suggestive walk cycle.

 “This may be our first time, but I’ll make sure that I’ll be gentle. This is my real birthday present for you.” She said.

“Pardon me?” Nozomi still couldn’t understand her. She walk backward until she reaches the wall.

“Nozomi…” Eli called her very suggestively. She slams her hand against the wall behind Nozomi.

“I love you.” She continued before she presses her waist against hers. She is almost naked and Eli is acting so strange, yet she has no idea of what she wants to do to react to it. Nozomi also just realized that her heart beat as fast as the song she sang with her friends recently, maybe she can use her heartbeat as a reference for her own song later.

“I’m sorry.” The blonde whispered to her before she boldly presses her tender, warm, and gentle lips against hers. This is a kiss and Nozomi know that. But if it is all that Eli want to do to her, she could’ve been a little more casual than she is right now. It felt like she was trying to do something more than just a kiss.

Her first kiss is deep and passionate. That’s all she can describe for what she just had. She have no idea of how to describe it more than that. She is too amateur for this. When she felt her lower lip bitten gently and sucked in, should she do the same or she can only submits to her? Then, when she offer her tongue, should she just let her mouth open or she should offer her tongue as well?

This is too great for her. Too great to be true. Maybe she can try to be more spontaneous right now. She hugged her girlfriend tightly and let her mouth be so much closer to her lovely blonde. She want this to last long, so she try to take a breath when she found the chance then press her lips without knowing of what she should do.

She can hear Eli giggle, but she doesn’t care. She just want her kisses.

Eli stroll her hands up to her jaws, she pulled her close and deepen her kiss. Her tongue inside her mouth playing so professionally and she is addicted to the sound of their kisses. It took a while for them before they parted away and revealed a string-like liquid pulled out from each other mouth. Both of them blushes, both of them smile to each other. They also realized that they got themselves wet their own body with sweats and they love each other’s scent anyway.

_I want more kisses._

Nozomi said in her mind, yet she couldn’t really say that to her girlfriend somehow. Eli, at the other side, she seems to be proud of what she achieved yet it looked like she isn’t satisfied yet. She presses her lips again, but this time, it’s on her neck.

The purplenette are used with kisses on neck, Eli often do that when she hug her from behind. But right now, her kisses feel so different and the tingling sensation is way too powerful. Something is tensing up, but Nozomi doesn’t want to believe which part of her is tensing. It can’t be true to her.

She just turned 17, Eli is not even 17 yet. How come she has the idea of having something as intimate as that? When Eli trails her lips all over her neck down to her breast, she knows that she might be actually going further than just kissing her cleavage. It’s Eli after all and she loves to achieve more than what she can take.

Nozomi feels like she need to stop, but she can’t. She can’t tell her to stop while a part of her really enjoy this treatment. She wants more of her, she wants to be treated like this until she feel disgusted to herself. She also can feel Eli groping her bare skin, slipping her hands to her underwear and spoiling her bottom. It may not reach that part yet, but it’s close and it’s teasing her so much.

She wants more. She wants her to be beneath her.

Though when she thought she can be fully satisfied tonight, a nuisance just has to come in a very wrong time and they are not even the right creature to bother their intimacy.

The crows are back and knocking her window aggressively as if it is trying to remind her of something urgent.

Eli stopped and both of them made their distance. Now they realized they haven’t close the curtains. That’s certainly something bad but maybe what worse is the crows are flocking the window. It’s quite a scene and Nozomi should either close the curtain so that she can continue or wear her clothes before people focus their eyes on her flocked window.

Nozomi choose to close the curtains.

And it’s all because she wanted to continue until her youthful desire fulfilled. She want her girlfriend to continue to treat her like how she treats her. She feels so exotic and she feels so special. She lead her girlfriend onto her bed, pulling down her bra straps and suggestively bit her lower lips.

She doesn’t know where she learned to do that, but she made that expression and she expect Eli to understand her. They got into their position, yet the blonde seems to be troubled while Nozomi is already all submissive and waiting her lover to kiss her. Nozomi took the initiation to pull her lover’s head close and kissed her like how they kissed. Even though her blonde girlfriend agree, their kisses aren’t as wonderful as before—or perhaps, they should say that Eli seems to be not be able to focus.

They finally decided to stop.

“What’s wrong Ericchi?” Nozomi asked.

“The crows are bothering me.” Eli replied—she refers to the sound of knocked windows repeated annoyingly.

Nozomi doesn’t want to guess, but this might not be working now.

“Maybe we should drop this.” Eli continued.

That’s too bad, but Nozomi understand that they truly need the mood for it. Maybe she can use this chance to learn about how it supposed to be done? So that she isn’t too amateur for this? She know well about the general human reproduction, but she never know how a person like her should be when being intimate with a lover.

“Go wear your clothes. I’ll go change too, then maybe we should cuddle to make up?”  Eli asked.

“After we shoo these crows away?” Nozomi asked.

“Of course. We couldn’t sleep with them making this much noise.” Eli chuckled.

“Ok, Ericchi!” Nozomi nodded cheerfully.

She is glad to have this first kiss as passionate and hot as what she had. From now own, maybe she won’t hesitate to kiss her girlfriend at one point, then maybe she also doesn’t need to worry about indirect kiss?

* * *

 

In the morning;

Nozomi wake up from her nice and warm cuddle. Nozomi slept in her new sleeping dress while Eli in her pajama, sometime Eli kisses her and grope her like she has all the authority over her body. She can’t believe that she feels her touch to be so amazing and she believe that there’s nothing that can beat this feeling of comfort and (perhaps) safety. She want to stay a liiiitle bit longer…

“Hnnngh… Nozomi….” Eli snuggled her as she gropes her breast gently.

Nozomi couldn’t hold herself to not giggle at her. She can hear Eli talking in Russian, but she isn’t sure of what it means.

“Let’s sing… together…” Eli finally speak in a language she can understand. Well, they’ve been singing together, why she is asking to do that again?

“Just…two of us…”

Nozomi’s eyes lit up when she heard it. Something like that would be so fantastic. Perhaps they will make quite a debut for themselves, but what kind of song it should be? A love song?

Now, that’s going to be very obvious of them. If they happen to be able to express it easily, they surely will not be able to retaliate any gossip about their relationship. To be honest, Nozomi wanted her relationship to be known, but Eli want to hide it. Like what she said, she understand about where her thought came from, but she doesn’t understand why she have to hide such a healthy…

She stopped.

She know that she doesn’t know if her relationship with Eli is something healthy. They might be a grown up right now, but they are not quite an adult yet (and probably not old enough to be in such an intimate relationship). There are still many years to go through or so she believes.

She wonder though, when Eli kiss her back then, she was so lustful. She also likes the sensation, but she can’t let herself drown too much in that pleasure. What important to her is to know why Eli suddenly act that way?

Nozomi waited Eli to wake up, then by the time she opened her eyes, she greeted her.

“Good Morning, Ericchi.” She smiled gently.

The blonde gave out her sheepish smile, then she stretched her arm and pulled Nozomi close to her. A light tickling kiss given, yet Nozomi once again having no idea of how to respond to that.

“Morning. Nozomi.” Eli replied with a whisper. She has never felt this warm in the morning, she have to admit that she would like to have this everyday too. Maybe she can try to spoil herself a little bit more again?

“Hnnnghh…Erichiiii….” Nozomi snuggled back to her.

She might not remember that she should be getting ready to the Shrine, but she remember she has to enjoy this moment.

“You’re not getting yourself ready to Shrine?” Eli asked.

Now that Nozomi got a reminder for herself, she started to think of what she should say to that.

“I do, but you’re not letting me go.” Nozomi replied.

“Then, do you want to take bath together? I still don’t want to let you go.” Eli said.

She is trying to spoil herself too. They truly are making quite a jump in their progress—or so Nozomi think.

“Really? You want to stain me with your naughty touches before I’m going to Shrine?” she replied. Honestly, she will like those naughty touches, but she think has to refuse for now. There’s something in her mind about this intimacy and she needs to think about it again and again.

“I’m joking.” Eli replied, just like what Nozomi expect her to say.

_You’ll get it one day, Ericchi. But not now._

Nozomi thought as she stares at her lover with full of joy. She wonder how she will react to if she is allowed to enter the stage where they can be more intimate than they are right now.

“Nozomi…” Eli called her gently.

“Yes?” Nozomi replied still with her smile.

“I love you. I wish to sing with you some more.” Eli said.

She doesn’t know what “sing” might be in this context, but knowing Eli, she might not trying to say something else than that.

“I wish to sing some more too and it should be a love song.” Nozomi replied.

“A love song, huh?” Eli tilted her head slightly.

“Then that should be happen when the time comes. We can’t sing that out of the blue, right?” she continued.

“Truly, we doesn’t even know if Umi –chan will write that someday. But I think she is quite romantic.” Nozomi replied.

“Is that so?” Eli chuckled.

“Then perhaps I should tease her sometime. Maybe she will show her romantic side.” She continued again with her playful smile.

“Sheesh, Ericchi! You shouldn’t tease her. What if she secretly has someone special?”

“Then I surely be screwed up.”

“You surely will, so don’t play around too much, ok? I’m your girlfriend too, respect me.” Nozomi pouts.

Eli giggled again to her respond.

“I’m sorry, I’m joking about that one too.” She said.

“So... why don’t you go ahead and prepare yourself?” the blonde continued again as she brushed her hand on Nozomi’s hair.

“Well, it’s all Ericchi’s fault for being naughty! I’m going to sue you for thievery. You stole all my attention!”

Then the two continued their playful banter. Perhaps Nozomi and Eli have to forget about something after all.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still enjoy it! Thanks for Comment and Kudos!


	7. Advance With Our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, there's so much change that happen here (compared to Secret Romance, of course), but again, I'm still using a similar plot. Hope it's still enjoyable!

It’s a Summer vacation;

µ’s went to Maki’s vacation house and they had so much fun there. They still have a lot of time left to work with their own homework, but they plan to use some of their vacation to do a live show and some other fun to somewhere. It may not be that intense for some since they already did a part of their homework from day by day, but…

“Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!”  Honoka screamed in her despair.

Niko is flattening and weak with head on her table while Rin is gone to her La-la-land. They need to finish their homework while being mentored by the three sturdy figures. Eli, Umi, and Maki. Three of them are they who have finished their task effectively and perfectly. Nozomi, Kotori and Hanayo may not be finished yet, but they have a lot of progresses done by now—way more than those three (sad) smile trio.

“We need a break-nya…not a hell of homework!” Rin complained.

“Well, Rin-chan. We will do something fun later, but we need to finish our homework first.” Hanayo said.

“But Kayo-chin is already close to finish-nya!”

“It’s your fault to procrastinate, don’t complain!” Maki said clearly to her.

“Hehe, I think I understand though. Homework can be so boring sometime.” Kotori said.

“Kotori, you’re not the one to say that. I know you always finish your homework, but someone specific is convincing you to have fun, right?” Umi said.

“W-what? No one do anything like that!” Honoka suddenly said.

Umi growled at her as she heard it.

“I—I mean! I was only asking her to hang out for a bit.” Honoka said.

“I-It’s ok, Umi-chan! I was thinking to procrastinate a bit before she called me.” Kotori said.

“I’m surprised that Nozomi haven’t finish her homework. I thought you’ll be finishing them in the same time with Eli.” Maki commented.

“I was a little stuck with something.” Nozomi replied with her plain smile. She remember well that she can’t focus to her homework at all because specific someone is sitting right in front of her with sexy pajama.

“Sheesh, Nozomi is just spacing out a lot. I tried to keep her on focus but she always fail to do that.” Eli said with her cute pout.

Actually, Nozomi want to tell her what bothers her, but she can’t really say that in front of everyone, right? They will know… unless….

“Sheesh, Ericchi, it’s all your fault for being so sexy.” Nozomi said.

Eli blushes madly,

“N-Nozomi!!” she tried to remind her.

“Hey now, you two. Do you have to display something as lewd as that, huh?” Niko smirked.

“Hehe, but isn’t it fun to tease your friend with something like that? It’s an all-girl school after all.” Kotori said.

“Yeah, can’t deny that all-girl-school turns out to be a place where everything is too free to be done.” Maki said.

Umi sighed heavily, it looks like she is having a hard time with something related to it.

“R-Right, huh? All-Girl-School can be troublesome.” Eli said in her relieve.

“What’s so troublesome from it?” Honoka asked curiously.

“Well, it’s not exactly a trouble for me, I often see some people are being crazy over a senior like Eli-chan.” Kotori said.

“Yeah, I knew about them.” Eli replied casually.

“You sound like you have no trouble with that.” Niko said.

“Well, I just think I don’t need to be bothered about them, right Umi?” Eli pat Umi’s shoulder.

Umi seems to be very agitated as if she is trying to hide about something.

“R-R-Right…” she replied very nervously with cheek colored to match Maki’s hair.

“Are you two getting love letters?” Maki asked.

“I do.” Eli replied confidently.

“E-Eli! I thought it’s supposed to be only between us!” Umi said.

“E-EeeehH!? U-Umi-chan getting love letters too?!” Honoka and Kotori shouted in panic.

“Well, I said I do, I didn’t say that Umi getting them too.” Eli said.

“O-oh!” Umi is getting even more agitated as she realize her flaw in making lies.

“Are you getting them?” Kotori and Honoka asked to Umi persistently.

The Bluenette can’t make her respond just yet, she needs to somehow make her less suspicious. Eli chuckled to the scene,

“There-there, it’s not like anyone will think of their love letters seriously.” She said.

“Eh…!?” Honoka and Kotori turned their attention to Eli.

“T-that’s kind of cruel.” Hanayo said.

“Heh, I also think it’s kind of a prank too.” Maki said.

“R-Really?” Hanayo asked.

“Some girls just love to see another blushing madly and be flustered. Love makes us act like a different person.” Eli said.

“Oooh! Then that’s why Maki-chan was being so awkward back then-nya!” Rin said.

“R-Riiiiin! Don’t say anything about that!” Maki complained.

“What happen with Maki, huh?” Niko asked.

“She was getting a loooooot of love letters in her desk, then she was trying to read them one by one, then she—…”

“RIIIIIN!!” Maki yelled at her.

“Ahh! Now that you remind me of how it started, I remember Maki is trying to stalk a few random girls. She even keep a list of them.” Niko said.

“Wh-whoa, don’t tell me, you are making a checklist?!” Honoka asked.

“N-Nothing wrong with checking their qualities! I—I mean… their existence!” Maki said.

“Q-Qualities!? You are checking their qualities!?” Eli asked excitedly.

Maki couldn’t stop her face to turn as red as her own hair. The blonde started from a giggle, then she eventually burst into a laughing fit. While Umi seems to be relieved that she got off the hook, Maki seems to be very annoyed.

 “Then, what about you? What did you do to your love letters?” she asked.

“Ignore them, of course. Or reject them when I have the mood.” Eli replied confidently.

“You make it sounds like rejecting them is something fun to do.” Maki said with her surprised smirk.

“Certainly. I have my standard and someone who can confess out of the blue is certainly not someone I like to go out with.” Eli said.

“Hehe, how do you all want your lover to be?” Kotori asked.

“W-What with that question!?” Umi protested.

“Eeeh? I think it will be something fun to know about.” Kotori said.

“N-No way! J-Just… focus on homework!! We had enough break time!” Umi said clearly.

“She is right, we should start focusing on homework. We only have a few days left to master our performance, then we prepare our performance, and lastly we can start having, but I don’t think we can do too much thing. I’m very sure we all will be broke by the time we did our performance.” Maki said.

“W-we are not always broke after live show, you know!” Niko said.

“We always broke after live show. I’m the one who hold the club’s cash, remember?” Maki said.

“Maybe we all should do a part-time like Kotori-chan?” Honoka suggested.

“That’s a good idea, but when we are going to do it?” Niko asked.

“Uhh... after… live show?”

“We won’t have enough time to have fun then.” The little girl crossed her arm.

“Then, why don’t we look for something fun and cheap-nya?” Rin suggested.

“Like what?” Niko asked.

“Uh... Sport?” Rin suggested again.

“That remind me, why don’t we go on a short road trip with bicycle?” Eli added as she glanced at Nozomi. The purplenette knows that she is trying to make use of her present—or perhaps she already planned this before? How?

“Oooh! I think we can do that-nya!!” Rin said.

“B-But… I’m not good at riding bicycle, especially if we have to bring a lot of stuff” Hanayo said.

“Don’t worry, we can ask Maki-chan to have her butler carry our belongings-nya.” Rin said.

“H-Huh?! You can’t just decide that!” Maki complained.

“Yeah! Instead, why can’t we just ride to her other vacation house?” Niko said.

“Y-You can’t just decide that too!” Maki complained again.

“Oooh! Then-then, we should decide which Vacation house we should use-nya!” Rin said.

“I told you, you can’t just decide that!” Maki complained once again.

“A road trip is supposed to be a journey to nowhere. We shouldn’t aim any place.” Eli said.

“But a road trip with bicycle is a little too hard-nya…” Rin said.

“We can use carts to carry our stuff. It needs a little work but it can be done.” Eli said.

“How is this cart going to work?” Hanayo asked.

“We will attach a cart on three bicycles. One on the left, then one on the right, and the other at the front.” Eli said.

“And where are we going to get those carts?” Maki asked.

“Well, we can use any cart and we only need three carts. The only thing we need to think about is how to attach those carts.” Eli said.

“Heh, is that so? Then, maybe I can use my toy cart. It’s pretty big so… should work.” Maki said.

“I think I have one too, it’s made of wood.” Honoka said.

“Didn’t your father use it?” Umi asked.

“He isn’t anymore. He got himself the newer one.” Honoka replied.

“I have one in my storage as well. We certainly can work this out!” Niko said.

* * *

 

After they are finished with everything they need to do in Summer vacation;

They finally can start preparing for their road trip. They gathered in front of Honoka’s house with each of their own bicycle. Hanayo seems to be the only one who isn’t confident with her riding skill, while Niko is the only one who use a children’s bicycle because she definitely not be able to use the adult one while the teenager one is a few inch too tall for her (Plus, she is totally pissed off by that fact).

“If there’s anyone making fun of my bike size, I swear I’m going to ride it on their face.” She said when she hop on her bicycle.

“Niko-chan! Your bike is so small-nya!” Rin said very loudly.

And in that very time, Niko tried to crush her with her bicycle, though she barely able to go further when Rin is on her teen size bicycle.

“Th-there-there, we shouldn’t waste too much energy.” Hanayo tried to calm them down. It was proved to be a success but, Niko seems to not satisfied yet.

“Yeah-nya, Niko-chan is so annoying-nya!” Rin said.

Niko scowled, but she is trying to hold herself so hard. Almost all of them other than Niko are using the teen sized bikes, but Eli and Maki are using the adult sized. The carts are also set with sets of wooden connector that Honoka’s father made, it’s so neat and become one of his own pride.

“We should dispatch as soon as everything settles, where’s Kotori and Umi?” Eli asked.

“They said they need to get a few things for our journey, but they are not usually taking this long.” Honoka said.

“Is that so? I wonder what they are up to.” Nozomi wondered.

“Well, I think the only possible scenario for them is they got stuck in a shop because things are interesting for them.” Maki said.

“When it’s about Kotori and Umi, I think they might be stuck in a book shop.” Eli said.

“Book shop, huh? Very possible. I think we all love books though, we have our own interest after all.” Maki said.

“That’s bad! If they are stuck with books, then they probably forgot that we should dispatch as early as possible!” Honoka said.

“I don’t think we should worry about that, Kotori and Umi are very organized and I believe they will remember their time.” Maki said.

“Hoo! Maki-chan! you are believing on someone! That’s rare-nya!” Rin said.

“H-Heh, it’s not like it’s anything special. I’m just saying that because they are very trustworthy to me.” Maki said.

* * *

 

A few hours later;

Everyone is too tired to wait, they decided to go inside Honoka’s house while waiting.

“Haaah, why Kotori and Umi aren’t returning yet.” Maki sighed.

“Honoka, how are they?” Eli asked with full of patience.

Nozomi believe that Eli isn’t getting that trait out of nowhere, but it doesn’t really matter for her. She likes her patience.

“I wonder why I can’t connect to them.” Honoka said when she is trying to call them with her cellphone.

“What does it says?” Niko asked about the automated voice that played when we can’t connect to someone’s cellphone.

“No idea, I don’t even hear them.” Honoka said.

“Huh? Let me see!” Niko asked for Honoka’s cellphone.

Just right when she see Honoka’s cellphone screen, she can see a plane icon on the top right. Niko sighed very-very heavily.

“Honoka… sometime I just want to throw something at you.” Niko said.

“Huh? Why?” Honoka asked innocently.

“Why the heck you are in flight mode?!” Niko yelled.

“O-oh! Oooohhh!!!  Honoka’s eyes lit up while the rest of the girls express each of their own disappointment.

“I was trying to check if it’s true that my battery will be saved up in flight mode!” she continued.

“H-Honokaaaa!!” Niko growled at her.

“You can’t make or receive any call in flight mode!!” Maki added.

“I can’t believe we are waiting for someone who is not even in the right mode to call someone else.” Eli sighed.

“Then, I guess I’ll do the call instead. I have Kotori-chan’s number.” Hanayo said before she took out her phone.

“You should’ve done that earlier.” Niko and Maki complained.

“Wait, what important right now though, why we don’t have each other’s number yet?” Nozomi finally speak up her mind. She has been having a little too much fun watching over her friends.

“I wonder, huh? Because we never bother to ask?” Maki said.

“It certainly because we never have the reason to. We always meet each other at school and discuss everything directly.” Eli said.

“Then, our next schedule would be exchanging numbers.” Niko said.

By then, Hanayo already connecting to Kotori while Niko is already contacting Honoka’s phone with Umi.

“Hello.” Both Hanayo and Niko greeted. They can hear the phone accepted so they quickly put it on loudspeaker and place their phone on the table.

“Aah! Kayo-chan! Good timing! There’s a big Summer Sale in Akihabara! Every shops give over 50% discount to everything!” Kotori said.

“Y-yes! What Kotori said! They even put some old books on sale!!” Umi said somewhat excitedly.

The girls froze when they heard it.

“It’s only for today too!” Kotori added.

Hanayo hung up her phone, then within seconds, she grab Maki’s and Rin’s hands.

“W-wait! H-Hanayo?!”

“K-Kayo-chin, wh-where are we going-nya?!”

The two got dragged away from Honoka’s living room.

“W-Whoa! Whoa! Don’t just leave! Please wait for me!” Honoka said before she ran off to follow them.

“E-Ehhh!? H-Honoka! Don’t leave your guest here!!!” Eli complained.

It’s too late to say that though. Honoka is already gone somewhere and there are only the third years left in the living room.

“We should go too.” Eli sighed.

“She is too damn energetic to think about us, huh?” Niko commented.

“That’s Honoka, alright.” Nozomi added with a giggle.

* * *

 

The third years decided to catch up to their juniors;

Apparently, Honoka is gone with a cart while Maki, Rin, and Hanayo are also gone with a cart. They are left with one cart and it’s an advantage for Niko. She seems to be super excited to shop in Summer Super Sale. She got herself plenty of stuff from idols merchandize until groceries. While the girls are shopping for themselves, Nozomi and Eli are stuck with accompanying Niko (and carry her belongings until they can return to the cart they brought).

“Haah… just how long she is going to take to browse around this magazine shop. They own some old stock and which just adding more searching time for customers.” Eli complained when she leaned herself on her girlfriend.

“Hehe, Ericchi, you’ve been saying nothing but complain. Was it because your plan ruined?” 

“The Summer Super Sale is coming in an unexpected date. I wanted to take you somewhere with everyone.” Eli grumbled.

“Well, I’m guessing that their remaining allowance will certainly be burnt out by now. We can’t miss this chance too. Maybe we should buy something for ourselves as soon as Nikocchi finished with her shopping.” Nozomi said.

“Hmm… I was planning to spend mine on the Wizardy World. If only we got the chance to do the journey, we might be there right now.” Eli said.

“There, so you were lying about having no destination for the road trip?”

“I’m not lying, we certainly will do a road trip and take a rest in the Wizardy World.” Eli said.

“You meant to say that it’s not a destination?”

“No. It’s just one of the resting place I was thinking of.” Eli mumbled.

“Hnngghh… Maybe I should just take you for a date there later.” She continued with a whisper.

“Your plan was nice, I think we should be doing it with everyone instead.” Nozomi said.

“But with everyone, we need to adjust our time. After today, I doubt anyone will have the mood and allowance to continue this event. But if we go with just two of us, I’ll be able to pay your allowance too.”

“Ericchi, I told you, please don’t spoil me like that. I like you to be a little stingy at me.”

“It’s not wrong to do that, right? Besides, I’ve been stingy at you. Am I not stingy enough?”

“When are you stingy at me?”

“Just another day, I made you pay our lunch. Then, I also made you buy snacks for me. I also made you pay for taxi. Then….” Eli continue to explain the details of the time when she is being stingy (or more like needy) at Nozomi. Now that the purplenette think about it, maybe Eli is truly being too stingy ever since she told her to be stingy back then. She regret that decision—but most importantly, why she only remember those moments by the time Eli remind her? Then why Eli remember each details of them?

“That’s why, if I accumulate all of my debt, I owe you aaaaaaaaaa loooooooooooooooooot of things. So please accept my gift, ok?” Eli said cheerfully.

Now it gets a little suspicious. Maybe Eli is telling some lies just so that Nozomi accept her gift.

“Then, it will be October soon. Why don’t we get ourselves some nice stuff for our own Halloween?”

“Ericchi, it’s still far from October.” Nozomi said.

“I know that, but summer sale is a good time for us to shop for autumn, right?”

“That’s not right. You don’t have to prepare that far before Autumn.”

“Better be early than sorry.” Eli said confidently.

“It’s supposed to be ‘better be late than sorry!’, Sheesh!”

“Either way, you’ll be shopping with me today too, then maybe Niko can stay on guard for the cart while we are shopping.”

“You plan to ditch her in the parking lot?!”

“Not quite, it’s called asking a favor to friend.”

“Ericchi, I think we should—…”

Then before Nozomi can finish her sentence, Niko appeared in front of them.

“N-Nozomii!! Elii!! Please help me!!” she begged.

“W-what’s wrong, Nikocchi?” Nozomi asked.

“I didn’t bring enough money, can I borrow some? Pleaseee?! There are those volumes of idolMagz that I missed, I reallllyy neeed those to complete my collection!” Niko replied cutely.

“Not from me. Nozomi should do that.” Eli said.

“M-me? Well… alright, here you go.” Nozomi said before she handed Niko her wallet.

“You’re the best, Nozomi!” Niko appreciated before she snatched her wallet and gone to the cashier.

They waited a few minutes and right after Niko received her magazines, she headed out of the magazine shop, followed by Nozomi and Eli. They placed their stuffs on the cart while Niko return Nozomi’s wallet.

“Alright, so you had 54.000 yen cash, I took 45.000 Yen, OK?” Niko said.

“Just return them when you can.” Nozomi said.

“Actually, I don’t need to return anything, it’s more like I took extra 8.000 Yen to pay your debt.”

“My debt? When did I owe you anything?!” Nozomi asked.

“Well, remember that one ice cream you refuse to pay? I bought you a caramel ice cream then you refuse to pay because you don’t like it, so you have to pay twice because you asked me to order another. Then, remember the time when you broke my pencil case? I’m charging you 12.000 yen for that. Then…” Niko started to ramble about things that Nozomi couldn’t recall.

“That’s why, you owe me 8.000 yen, so I took them and now you are off the hook.” Niko said.

Nozomi swears that she regret giving her wallet to her.

“Nozomi… you should’ve told me if you owe anything to someone…” Eli said with full of concern.

She really can’t remember owing Niko all those detailed debts.

“Actually, she still owe me 18.000 yen for the last week lunch she had.” Niko said.

“Really?” Eli wondered.

“Yeah, she took my shrimps so that will be 800 yen for each pieces. Then…” Niko continued again with the debt.

Nozomi rolled her eyes and sighed very heavily before she crossed her arm and say:

“Ericchi! Please ignore her! Let’s ditch her—in the dumpster if possible!”

* * *

 

Later at another shop;

They didn’t ditch Niko in the dumpster, but she was being left at the parking lot to guard her own stuffs. At first, Nozomi wanted to tell her that it was fine for her to join since there’s a guard on duty watching over the parking lot, but since Niko was being annoying, she decided to not tell her and shop with Eli.

“I can’t believe it. She count those things and put it as my debt!?”

“Maybe it was a joke?” Eli replied with a giggle.

“If it was a joke, she wouldn’t take my 8.000 yen. Now all my allowances are gone to pay her stuffs!”

“That’s why I’m here, Nozomi.” Eli said as she embraced her girlfriend with the most casual way possible for her. They don’t want to be too obvious as a couple.

“Sheesh, Ericchi! You need to understand the situation some more! It’s not that I want anything from you, I just feel annoyed that Niko didn’t tell me that every time I took her stuff, I owe her some cash.”

“I believe she is just trying to mess up with you.” Eli said.

“Why are you so positive about others? You should protect me, Ericchi!”

“Well then, what do you want me to do with Niko?” Eli asked.

Now that she ask that, Nozomi began to wonder about what she should say.  She can’t possibly be too evil to Niko or something of sort—Because she knows that Eli will really do it.

“You don’t need to do anything, stay like that. I was just trying to act more spoiled to make you happy.” Nozomi said.

Eli giggled to her,

“Is that so? Then, I’ll be happy to spoil you.” She said with a playful wink.

“What if I buy you some jellybeans? You know, those that coming from the book you liked.” The blonde suggested as she tighten her embrace.

“You know what, Ericchi? I’m not that interested on tasting a rotten egg or anything gross, but it certainly has a nice packaging.” Nozomi said.

“So… you mean to say…?”

“Maybe we can buy one and make µ’s eat them.”

“Nozomi, are you serious?”

“I’m serious, let’s buy one and play the game.”

“Are you dead serious about this?”

“Of course, Ericchi! Then maybe I can add fake jellybeans after so that I can keep the package as decoration. I saw some shops sell them for decoration.”

“Alright, but I think I don’t want to join that game. I don’t think I’ll be lucky enough to get the non-trap one.”

“Everyone will have to play it!” Nozomi insisted.

“H-Huuh? T-Then, let’s buy another thing!”

“I want the Jellybeans!”

“N-Nozomi, what about wands? Y-you can have it as decoration…”

“The jellybeans!!”

“N..Nozomi….” Eli sighed.

“Jellybeans or we will never kiss again.”

“W-what?! Alright. Fine, we will get them.”

And from there, Nozomi cheered for her own victory and embraced her lover with joy. She can’t wait to play the game with her friends but she never know that Eli really regret to offer her jelly beans.

* * *

 

Later at dusk;

Everyone has finished their own shopping spree. As expected, everyone is broke and their cart is filled with their shopping bags. They have to stick with the snacks that they brought for road trip for lunch since none of them has enough money to buy any lunch.

µ’s decided to return to Honoka’s house for dinner. It’s the only place where they can get free dinner and helping their family to get rid of the leftover as well.

“Thank you so much for coming, we won’t have to work too much to get rid of the leftovers!” said Honoka’s mother.

“No, we are very thankful of this gift, mam.” Umi said. It’s obvious that she is truly happy for being able to eat Honoka’s family manjuu.

“Well, I’m sick of them, but I guess it won’t be that bad if we eat them with friends.” Honoka said.

“H-Honoka! Show some respect to your own parents!” Umi scolded.

Honoka’s mother laughed.

“I’d be worried if she act as polite as you.” She continued,

“Now, I must return to the kitchen to help with cleaning. Please enjoy the meal!” she continued again with a big smile.

“Ok!” µ’s replied gratefully.

After Honoka’s mother’s left. They began to chow down any food that served on the table. One by one started to tell to each other about their shopping spree. Nozomi have to say that she is impressed at how everyone has changed their way of talking. The first years are no longer flocking in a group, they started to hang out with their upperclassman as well. Then as for Niko, she seems to be too busy checking on her own stuff. Nozomi also wanted to talk to someone, but there’s only Eli who seems to be free to talk with. She honestly has no idea of what she should talk about, but… even if they have one, it’s going to be something that shouldn’t be talked about when they are with µ’s or anyone else.

Just right before Nozomi tried to start any topic that may show up, Umi stole her start.

“Ah, Eli. By the way. I’m very sorry about this. If only I can hold myself, we could’ve went on the road trip instead.” She said.

“Don’t worry about that, as long as everyone is happy.” Eli replied.

“Well, I’m certainly very happy. I get to buy the anthology of Japan best writer biography, then also, the original copy of Natsume Souseki’s works. There’s nothing better than those!” Umi said proudly.

“Natsume Souseki? You have quite a romantic taste.” Eli appreciated.

“I-I’m not that interested on the romance, honestly, it just that he is a legend that I should learn from.” Umi said.

“Really? That’s too bad. Romance is a great genre, you know. It makes your heart flutter and….”

“I—I’m not interested! A-An-anyway!!” Umi tried her best to change the topic. It seems that she is always be too shy to talk about romance while Eli is quite a maniac about Romance. Nozomi can’t complain though, her girlfriend is a hopeless romantic so it’s not a surprise or something weird if she likes romance.

“What about you, Maki?” Umi tried to throw the focus on someone else.

“H-Huh? Me? Well, I got myself some Piano sheets compilation. I wanted to try them on my piano later.” She said.

“T-That’s nice! What kind of song you got?”

Then they continue to hang out about the songs that Maki got in her compilation. Nozomi couldn’t understand anything about them, but she is sure that everyone is truly comfortable with everyone.

Who would’ve expected her to have such an amazing group like this? She never expect herself and she doesn’t even think that she will be the person who unite them all.

_So… this is how it feel like to be a mother…_

She said to herself when she pick a manjuu.

_Maybe Ericchi will feel the same too? Or perhaps she is more like the daddy in this case?_

She smiled before she bit her manjuu.

_Daddy Ericchi… Hmm… maybe Papa Ericchi is better? Then…I’m Nozomom? Or perhaps I should stick with Mama Nozo?_

She giggled to herself.

_Why am I thinking that far, we are still high-school  students, we shouldn’t think about making a family just yet._

She said as she keep enjoying her manjuu.

“O-Ohagi! Please give me more Ohagiii!” Hanayo begged when she try to reach the Ohagi plate across the table.

“Here you go!” Eli helped her.

“Th-Thank youu!!” Hanayo replied gratefully.

“Haaaah—I’m still missing a few volumes!” Niko complained after she listed her recently bought magazines.

“You shouldn’t buy them, you know. It’s good to make a collection but it’s not good when you are broke. Besides, I think we need to save our allowance for our next live show.” Maki said.

“I knew that, sheesh! But with these magazines, I’m going to maintain µ’s quality. They have all sort of design we can look at, you know!” Niko argued.

“Niko-chan is right, I always like to look at reference for µ’s costume. Plus, I bought a loooot of fabrics from shop! We won’t need to worry about them right now!” Kotori said.

“Fabrics are nice, but are we really going to use them all for our costume?” Maki asked.

“W-We certainly will!” Kotori said a little unsurely.

“I-I mean, I’m pretty sure all of our project in the future will use it! I’m going to use it!!” she continued again.

Maki sighed.

“You know what, my point is, we should’ve paid for those fabrics too if you are going to use it for µ’s.”  She said.

“I-It’s fine! I love making costumes so I just count it as my hobby!” Kotori replied nervously.

“We are going to pay them.” Maki insisted.

“Anyway, what about you, Rin, Hanayo? What did you buy?” Umi asked politely.

“W-We bought some… uh…” Hanayo doubted.

“Idol merchandize-nya!” Rin said clearly.

“Idol merchandize… you both really loves them, aren’t you?” Umi said.

“Nah—I bought myself sport shoes and some fashion-nya!” Rin said.

“Oh? Really? I bought one for myself too, my shoes need replacement!” Umi said.

“Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan, what did you two buy?” Honoka asked.

“Same as them. Shoes. Except I also bought some accessories material as well.” Eli said.

“Another person need to be paid, everyone.” Maki sighed.

“Don’t worry. It’s my responsibility.” Eli said.

How a daddy-like of her.

“That can’t be! What µ’s use is what everyone in µ’s will pay for!” Maki said.

“Then, should we also pay for sound system, stage rent, editor, and everything else?” Nozomi asked.

“Y-You all should! B-But I’m not in a hurry so, pay me for those later.” Maki replied nervously.

“Then, I’m not in a hurry too, pay me for those later.” Eli said.

“Yeah! Pay me for those later!” Kotori agreed.

“A-A-anyway… Nozomi, you haven’t told me what you bought.” Maki tried to change the topic.

“Oh? Me? Well, I bought something for our fun.” Nozomi said.

“Our fun? Don’t tell me, you bought a game?” Maki wondered.

“What kind of game is it-nya?” Rin asked curiously.

Nozomi smirked, she really want to know how it will turns out.

“Well then, why don’t we play the game? It will save me the explanation!” she said.

µ’s are flustered, but they are curious and they really want to know how it will be like.

* * *

 

The next day at student council room in the morning;

“Aaaah… yesterday was really fun!”  Nozomi said with full of satisfaction.

“You sure about that? I thought they are not having so much fun yesterday.” Eli said.

“Well, that’s the fun. I totally see Honoka-chan’s face turn into green and I bet Maki-chan is complaining a lot today.”

“Maybe you should worry about Hanayo and Kotori, both of them looks pale when we return home.”

“I’ll worry about them after I worry about Niko-chan and Umi-chan. They look really angry about what they got.” Nozomi said cheerfully.

“There, I think the only person who enjoyed the game are you and Rin.” Eli giggled.

“You seems to enjoy them too.”

“Not exactly, the last jelly bean got me. I had to vomit it.” The blonde said with a smirk.

“Didn’t you get the ‘yuck’ one too in one point?” she continued with a question.

“Mine was toothpaste, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Ah, you are right, I got the dog food one. Maybe I should buy the real one later.” Eli said.

“There, Ericchi, it’s not really made of dog food, you know. It just smells like dog food.” Nozomi said.

“I knew that. All of them just smell like them.” Eli giggled.

“You are still only joking about getting yourself a dog food, right?”

“Nope, I’m really going to buy one, not for me though.”

“You own a dog?”

“Nah, I just found a fox family near my apartment.”

“A fox family?” Nozomi raises her eyebrow.

“Yes, they’ve been scavenging neighbor’s trash when hungry, so that’s why I’ve been thinking to get them some dog food. Maybe if they are full, they won’t be trying to scavenge the trashes.”

“Well, that’s nice of you. I met one too near the shrine and I gave him tofu.”

“Do he likes it?” Eli asked.

“He loves it. He always try to approach me since then.”

“Lucky him.” Eli replied as she averted her gaze.

“What with that expression just now? Don’t tell me you are jealous.”

“Well—ever since we are dating, you’ve never feed me anything again.” The blonde pouts at her.

“Do I ever feed you?”

“You did! It was back before we date. You were feeding me with chopstick.”

“Now you mention that, maybe it’s your fault. You already learned how to use chopstick so I don’t have any reason to feed you again.”

“I want you to feed me!” Eli puffed her cheek. Nozomi can only sigh to her.

“Fine. But let’s wait for lunch time!”

* * *

 

Lunch time, The student council room;

Two lunch boxes for both Nozomi and Eli. They ended up to be feeding each other. With Eli’s flirty gaze and her elegant pose, Nozomi is having a hard time to contain her awkward wish. Every time Eli is eating her food, Nozomi couldn’t get her eyes off her lips. She would blame her memory about how great it feels like when they kissed, though Eli who supposed to have the same memory with her seems to be enjoying herself instead of feeling awkward.

As they finished their meal (and struggle to not act strange in front of her girlfriend for Nozomi), Eli searched through her pocket. She took out a round candy and placed it on the table.

“Nozomi, do you want…?” she blinked suggestively.

“Candy? Sure.” Nozomi replied as she pick the candy off the table. She unwrapped it and…

_Cherry…_

She pauses when she is about to place the candy in her mouth. Her eyes set to her girlfriend who seems to be very excited to see her eating the candy. Something is a little off with both of them, Nozomi knows that she always been enjoying Eli’s lips motion, perhaps Nozomi also enjoy the same thing with her but she isn’t sure about it.

_What if I let her feast her eyes?_

She thought.

_Maybe I should try and see._

Nozomi carefully placed her candy between her teeth. Though before Nozomi expect anything, Eli grab her, dragging her close and boldly presses her lips against her. She even continue to lustfully sucking her and stole her candy then return it. Again, Nozomi doesn’t know what kind of kink Eli is up to right now, but she knows that she just have to make sure that no one is choking that candy.

Truly, Eli is like learning something new everyday. She wonder where she learn it but she is very sure that it must be coming from the internet or any game she is playing in her free time.

Her kisses are getting steamier and perhaps Nozomi should try her best to ignore something that happening to that part of her. She knows that it always react and she also knows that she always feel like she want to do something with it, but she doesn’t want to and—this is school, how could Eli do something so inappropriate at school? Shouldn’t she be holding herself back a bit? Didn’t she want to keep their relationship hidden?

Then why is this happening?

The candy is finally given back to Nozomi’s mouth. Eli released her and wiped the mess around her lips with tissue.

“Thanks for the sweets. It was delicious.” Eli said proudly.

Now she is being unfair.

“You plan all that, didn’t you?” Nozomi asked with eyes squinted at her.

“I can’t help it. I’ve been longing for kisses with you, but we were always busy with our school and idols. I had to struggle to find the right time for it.” She replied.

“Sheesh, then why don’t you just visit me in my apartment, I’m always alone.” Nozomi said.

“Actually, I did try to pay a visit, but ever since that day, I always see a few crows around your apartment are creepily looking at me. I feel like they are trying to warn me to go away.” Eli said.

Crows again? She wonder why she never notice those crows.

“You are just paying too much attention to your surrounding, ignore them and visit me, ok?” Nozomi said.

“Uhhn…maybe later? Or maybe you can take me to your apartment.”

“It’s not that hard to ignore those crows, unless you did something that bothers them.”

“I didn’t do anything to them. They started it first, remember? They knocked your windows repeatedly and bother us from… you know.”

Now that she mention it. It does start like that.

“Ever since that day, those crows are keeping their eyes on me even though I’m trying so hard to not to care about them.”

It’s so fantasy-like for Nozomi. But she loves it—somehow. Maybe those crows are trying to protect her, but what kind of spiritual power that cause them to do something like that? Did God send them to her? Or perhaps, those crows are sent by someone who probably have better spiritual power than her?

There’s only one person that might be the master of those crows, Nozomi needs to interrogate her about it, but can she really do something like that? It’s too magical and impossible. But then again, her dating Eli is already a miracle, however, that miracle might not last up to where she can advance to better status of relationship if Eli happen to be in the bad side of someone she wanted to interrogate.

“Oh—what if we rent a room or—…”

“Ericchi. Let’s not.” Nozomi cuts in.

“Eh..?” Eli flustered.

“This is just a maybe—but… after a moment of thinking about your story, I feel like perhaps we are being watched.” Nozomi replied.

“Being watched? By those crows? Then… what—…”

“You are still 16, aren’t you? You’ll be 17 in a few months. Maybe if you want to do anything more intimate than what we are, you have to wait till then.” Nozomi replied. She knows that she isn’t making any sense right now, but there are something about Eli being a little touchy that makes her feel scared.

Eli seems to be slightly disappointed, though she seems to be unsatisfied with her reasoning yet.

“You just read my mind, didn’t you?” she sighed.

“But what’s the difference of this and that? I don’t think I suddenly be matured in a few months.”

“You won’t, but, maybe until then, we should find a reason why we should do that? It’s something sacred, isn’t it?”

“A reason? But I thought we don’t always need reason? Didn’t you said it?” Eli asked.

Yes, she did. Why did she forget her own words?

“I did, but… alright. I’ll be honest. I just… doubt that I understand everything about what we are trying to do. We might be wanting to have fun, but are we really going to have fun? There are so many things that can be done instead of that, right?” Nozomi replied. She tried her best with making up a reason out of the blue.

“Hmm…” Eli tried to consider her words.

“You are right. There are plenty, but… why did I want to do that so badly?” she placed her fingers on her chin.

“Ah…!” Eli’s face lit up as if she is realizing something.

“Maybe… that’s why…” she continued.

“Why what?” Nozomi wondered.

“That’s why the society always says 18+ for porn and kinky stuff!” Eli said.

Nozomi can’t believe what she just heard from her.

“Ericchi, don’t tell me, you’ve been…” she doesn’t want to continue her words.

“I did, I have been watching them. They are strangely addictive even though it’s repetitive.” Eli replied.

She should’ve known that. But now-now, isn’t it something that she shouldn’t do?

“Where did you get the idea to find something like that?” Nozomi asked.

“I was searching for activity for couples. Then I stumbled into an article that says: every couple need intimate moment, watch how it’s done.” Eli said.

Nozomi sighed at her. To be honest, that sounded like an advertisement than a real article.

“Then you decided to continue your research?”

“Yes! I heard that it can give your partner pleasure and all! Also, the thrill to break rule is something that every youth do!” Eli replied —and right now, Nozomi can only see her innocent sparkling eyes. Eli is contradicting her own character who were suggestive and naughty. Truth to be told, she did so well with acting flirty, maybe she is truly a natural born charmer?

What bad for Nozomi is that she doubt she want to comment about that yet, maybe she should look at it and decide what she should say about that?

“Mmm…Maybe…I should do my own research as well.” Nozomi said.

“Then, maybe we can test each other about how good we are in it?”

That is so wrong in so many levels.

“Didn’t you realize that it’s a taboo thing, Ericchi?”

“I do, that’s why I only do it when I’m with you.” Eli said.

Hmm… she is only doing that when she is with her? That’s good, now they have something special—just like what she wanted.  Truth to be told, if that’s the only thing that is count as a special treatment from Eli, then Nozomi will never doubt again.

“Very well then, we can try—but...” even though she do want that and told herself that she will not doubt again, she just somehow doubting again. There’s still a missing piece of puzzle here. Eli said, 18+… and they are now 17… it will be one year too early.

“Can you wait until your birthday to talk about this?” Nozomi said.

“I don’t mind. Until then, I will try to focus to find something else to focus on!” Eli replied.

“Maybe I should focus on student council and study—I’ve been distracted.” She continued.

Well, looks like she realized that she was being distracted. But still, she might ask about that again later, right? She needs to figure out about it before that happen. Alas, why did she not try to research it at the first time Eli started to act like that?

Why she didn’t care enough to figure it out? Is she not interested? No… Maybe she was so interested but she forgot to be interested. How can she forgot to be interested on something she was so interested to?

* * *

 

Later at night;

Nozomi sit in front of her laptop, wondering if she should really try to look for what she needs to. Eli wanted to take a step further with their intimacy so she really should do the same too. The first thing she needs to do tonight is to figure out the keyword to start her search.

She can try to use the same keyword with Eli. She said something about “Ideas for Date”.

So here she found a few articles with heterosexual couple as their picture displayed in their site, the activities listed here seems to be… ‘common’ (and they probably will plan to do that later when they got the time to). When she scan through the list, there’s nothing that mention sex as one of the activities. She wonder how Eli stumble into that?

When she scrolls down to the recommended article, Nozomi began to understand where she got the idea. Here in the article recommendation, there’s one that titled as “How to please your partner” and when she click it, there’s something about the article that explain about how to romantically seduce your partner. Then after she finished with her quick reading, there’s another recommendation with title: “Sex for the youthful spirit.”, then after a few scrolls, there’s also an article about “Innovative Sex Tips for Lesbian couple.”

This is clearly an adult website. It’s so embarrassing to open something like this! But she needs to because she want to catch up with Eli. Nozomi decided to read them one by one and carefully. It takes her a few hours to do so and she has to stop after she realized that something around her groin is reacting.

How could this be happen? Biological factor?

Put that thought aside, she decided to close the articles and take a moment to calm down. This feeling is a similar feeling with the feeling that she got when kissing her girlfriend. It’s less thrilling but it’s similar. She wonder if she should … try… by herself? Maybe it will make her feel a little more experienced?

She is all alone at her apartment and naked. All doors locked and all windows closed. Curtains kept shut and light went off. She already made sure that her body—from the tip of her toe up to her head are as clean as possible. She sat on her bed with eyes gazing to her phone background image— her beloved girlfriend.

With all that preparation, she is ready to touch herself. No matter how wrong it feels like right now, Nozomi believe that this will be for the best of her. She wanted to learn how it feels like to touch the part that she only touch for an occasion. Will it be any different?

A moment of thinking and a moment of attempting, she couldn’t grasp any idea about why is it good to touch herself. Many articles says that masturbating is the only way for someone to relieve a desire to touch someone they shouldn’t. But no matter how much she try, she couldn’t get it. Perhaps she needs something else to understand the topic?

Will Eli know? Or maybe she should ask for someone’s guidance? Someone who probably have done something like that and cause her to be born to this planet earth. Eli might understand, but she believe that she will try to make it happen while that other person might be going to tell her with her own point of view which is good since she absolutely have no idea about this and it’s value.

Nozomi finally made her decision. She dialed her Mother’s number. When she wait for her mother to accept her call, she realized that she might going to have a very-very awkward conversation. She might not know what she should say or what she needs to say to convince her mother that she is not trying to do something weird, but her curiosity will probably drive her lips to speak out anyway.

“Good Evening.” She greeted her mother first.

“Ah, Good Evening, stranger.” Her mother replied.

What kind of play she is up to right now?

“Sheesh! This is Nozomi talking!” Nozomi pouts.

“Nozomi? Nozomi who?”

“Nozomi Toujou! Your daughter!”

“Hmmm… Can we do a video call to prove it?”

A video call!? That’s going to show her mother that she is currently naked and was about to do something very awkward!

“No!” Nozomi said clearly. She can hear a soft chuckle and her mother is probably smiling right now. Does she even have other expression anyway?

“What’s wrong? If you don’t have the evidence of being my daughter, then I won’t believe you.”

“Anyway!” Nozomi going to ignore that one.

“I was just wondering about—…”

“Today’s trial? Sure. Was another case of murder. Boring at first, but it gets funnier after the defendant pointed out that he had a herpes because he was cheating with the victim’s sister. Why did he kill the victim? Because she figured it out after she noticed the change on his grotesque stick of life.”

“What on earth is grotesque stick of life…” Nozomi sighed.

“Penis.”

“Can’t you say something else than that?!”

“I did but you don’t get it.”

“Manhood! You could’ve said manhood!”

“Very well then, tainted manhood.”

“Whatever, but… herpes… what is that?”

“It’s a disease that transmitted by direct body fluids. There is no vaccine cure for that. At this case, it proves that he is truly cheated by the victim’s sister who happen to have Herpes.”

“Wait, I don’t get it, how could he not know about that?”

“Because, no one told him about it. Plus… apparently, the victim’s sister knew about him cheating, so she wanted to make him pay for his crime. Even though the victim complains about how her sister hit on her husband, she also feels glad that she could see the true him before her death. ”

“Are you just assuming about that?”

“Well, the witness—or let’s say, the victim’s sister told the court that her sister left her a message to be read out loud if something going to happen to her when she confront her husband. Something is indeed happen, though she didn’t expect that to be so bad.”

“That’s sad of them. Do you get him convicted of murder?”

“Certainly, but I also would love to point out that victim’s sister is doing something unforgiveable. Even if it’s out of love, it’s still not allowed for someone to intentionally spread disease to someone who happen to be a faithful patron of a night club. We sent a few medic to examine all workers there.”

“That’s really troublesome.”  Nozomi replied sadly.

“Yep, to be honest, I think this case starts from free unprotected sex. Some people think that sex is not a sacred ritual that done by couple, they see it as a mere fun activity. The victim’s sister came from a foreign country where they think having sex with only birth control pill is safe enough, but she didn’t realize that it didn’t protect her from herpes. Her former boyfriend contracted her with it, then he escaped after she realized that. She has to live on a life where no one will ever want her to be on their side for life.”

Must be painful for the victim’s sister. She lost everything now.

“That’s why, I’m going to encourage the use of condom! Even though you might not going to get pregnant, condom is to protect someone from a disease like that!”

She wonder if she should point out her mother’s strange priority, but alas, maybe her mother doesn’t care about that person after all. She cares about her and she just…

_Wait. What?_

Nozomi tried to think of the sentence she just heard.

“Mama, can you… tell me why are you telling me that?” Nozomi asked.

“If you want to get naughty, then better play it safe.”

“No-no, that’s not the thing you should say to me! I mean, why are you encouraging me to be naughty!?”

“Oh come on! Non-chan! I didn’t told you to be naughty. I would prefer you to be a good girl, but just in case if your rebel heart says something else, I would like you to remember to play safe. You never know if your partner will contract you with it or not.”

“Ericchi is healthy!”

“I believe so. The last time I saw her she is as clean as Odette. But now that you admit that you've been planning to do something you shouldn't…”

Damn it. She bit the bait again.

“…when?” the next question is surprisingly short and easy to be answered.

“We haven’t.” Nozomi replied. This time, she shouldn’t talk too much unless she want to unveil the plan she has for Eli.

“So you are going to do it one day?”

Ok, maybe she isn’t smart enough to get herself off the hook yet.

“Maybe, but we are going to do it for a special occasion later.”

“Do I even say yes to your relationship?”

This is Sucks. Why is the question getting harder within a minute?

“We are growing up together, I can give you all my evidence once we make it.”

“Make what?”

“Make it to Love Live! I’m growing an idol group with Ericchi and my other friends!”

“Other friends? That’s very convincing of you. What is Love Live anyway?”

“A school idol competition!”

“School idols? You are in a school idol club? You must be kidding me. The introverted Non-chan who barely talk to anyone than her family and her dear girlfriend suddenly taking a club where she has to interact with a lot of people?”

“I’ve got used to it since I became a vice president in our school!”

“A vice president?! Don’t tell me, this is for student council?”

“Yes! Ericchi is the president!”

“What!?”

“What with that reaction, mama! I thought you are supposed to be happy because I’m growing up out of my safe zone!”

“You? Vice president in Student council? Are you serious?”

“Yes!”

“I was one too. President was my senior.”

“Oh…”

Now this is getting interesting. What kind of vice president she was back then?

“She was so incredible yet stoic. I always has my eyes on her.”

That’s very… descriptive of her. Nozomi believe that this is a good hint of something important in her mother’s past.

“Sadly, she is straight.”

“Mama, are you being honest or you are just trying to make fun of me?”

“Make fun of you of course. How does it feel like to be gay?”

“Mama! Be serious! What were you trying to tell me from that?”

“Alright, I’ll be serious here. I’m just telling you that not every love works the way you want it. Sometime it breaks by a simple matter that happen in life. Also, I’m going to tell you again: I will not tell you what to do, but I suggest you to enjoy your youth to the fullest. Once you step onto a point of no return, you will no longer see The Fool in your favor.”

And what exactly is enjoying her youth here? There’s so many things she want to ask to her. Why would "The Fool" Will never be in her favor? Shouldn't a curiosity be something that can be fulfilled as long as someone want to find out about it so badly?

“It’s your choice to walk on a frail bridge with care or to jump to the pit of no return.”

What’s that even mean?

“Take care of yourself. You are no longer a child.”

She is right, but isn’t it a little too soon to say that? She doesn’t even know how Nozomi deals with her life right now. Alas, she think it’s a mess, but maybe not really. She is already stepping to a better future, but not quite a point of where she is settled.

 “Ok, thank you, Mama.” Nozomi replied half heartedly.

“You’re welcome, Non-chan.” her mother replied gently before she hung up her phone.

Now that she has a question in her mind to think about, maybe she should make her next call to clear up something that she want to know about. She wanted to know if Eli is serious about having sex with her. If she does, then they might as well try it out anyway—for the sake of rebelling experience. She honestly is very curious about how it’s done then perhaps after they got some experience in it, they can try to explore more range of erotic activities like it.

It sounds somewhat fun. It doesn’t sounds like a dangerous idea too since she probably will be using safety stuff for it. Or maybe… she actually can’t wait to know about it. She can’t wait Eli to whisper to her ear while touching her body, or kissing her part that always be off limit, or perhaps to an extreme step where she got her lips tending to the core of her womanhood. Will it be truly a wonderful experience?

She dialed her girlfriend’s number.  It doesn’t take long for Eli to pick up her call, truth to be told, she always be so fast when it comes to accepting her call.

“Good evening, Nozomi!” Eli greeted her cheerfully.

“Good evening, Ericchi.”

“Nozomi, thank you for what you told me before.”

What did she say before?

“When you told me about how I should be focusing on something else, I realized that my addiction to kinky stuff are very unhealthy. I began to realize that I’m missing so much time when I’m thinking about it.”

“And…?” Nozomi wondered.

“From now on, I’m going to limit myself! I will not think about that until we grow old enough for it! 18+!”

This is… annoying. Just by the time Nozomi feels like she should talk about this, Eli changed her mind—and it’s because of Nozomi’s thoughtless speech to her. She can’t really blame Eli for this…

“Or maybe we will do it once we can get married?”

Which might be a little too far off. They can’t even live without their parents yet.

“So… basically, you are no longer interested on being more intimate?”

“Well, as long as I can kiss, touch, or snuggle you, I’m happy! I’m not going to go further than that!”

Nozomi sighed at her.

“You know what, Ericchi?” she said.

“What?” Eli replied innocently.

“You are not getting any of my kisses and not allowed to touch for the rest of the month.”

“W-what?! Why?! What did I do wrong?!”

“Because—…!” Nozomi pauses, she doesn’t know why she is pissed off right now.

“Because?” Eli tried to hear further as she noticed that Nozomi is being a little too quiet for a while.

“Actually! You are not going to get them until your birthday!”

“W-what? Didn’t you say that it’s just for talking about advancing our intimacy?!”

“It’s settled, you are not getting any of my kiss until then! The end! No more negotiation!”

“B-But, Nozomi!!!”

 Eli is still trying to figure out why she is punished by her girlfriend all so sudden.

* * *

 

 


	8. Thinking Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, everyone! I hope you're still enjoying this! ^^

It’s Summer Festival;

And it’s also time for them to enjoy their last few days of holiday. They went to shrine together yesterday, so it’s hard for the couple to enjoy their time as a couple. They had to be as subtle as possible and lucky enough for Eli, none of them notice it even though Nozomi was so close to reveal their true relationship. Eli chased her around until she could hit her for being a mean prankster.

Nozomi didn’t come with her best kimono yesterday, but now she does and she believe that Eli will come with her best kimono as well. Despite being blind with fashion, Nozomi is trying her best to wear everything properly. From the make-up until her accessories, she uses them all according to what the magazine says, even if they says that they should wear foundation on her neck. She is hoping that Eli will appreciate her beauty tonight and she also hope that she didn’t remember what she said a few nights ago about how she will not kiss her until her birthday.

If she has to be honest, she already misses those kisses and a little thirsty of those as well. She wonder where they can do it, but so far she knows, there is no private place around the shrine. The time passes and she wonder why Eli isn’t here yet. She wonder if she is waiting in the wrong place. Nozomi scanned the area and the only blonde around here is a tall guy in his manly white Hakama and styled messy long hair. He also has a pair of blue eyes and pale white skin.

It’s a little scary to be here with only a guy standing there despite how she thinks he looks really handsome (and she really hate to admit that). Plus, he is carrying a tantō (short blade) around his waist. Nozomi also believes that the guy was stealing a glance at her a few time in his silent and she feels like maybe she is his target.

She decided to give Eli a call and confirm the location once again, but as she called her, she can hear Eli’s phone ringing somewhere around her—and it came from that guy’s phone.

“Ericchi!” Nozomi whispered to her phone as she noticed that Eli accepted her call as soon as the guy accepted the call from his phone.

“Yes?” The guy replied.

Nozomi believes that it might be just a coincidence, but the voice of that guy is surprisingly a little… too young for a guy like him. Alas, it sounded like Eli’s deep voice—or more like a young boy’s voice. Nozomi quickly hung up her phone and surprisingly, the guy look flustered as if his phone is somehow closed.

They finally have their eyes met and—honestly, Nozomi is speechless about this. If this guy is really Eli, why does she has to wear such a manly costume? She approached the guy—or now, the woman in guy costume then pulled her ear rudely.

“Ericchi!” she yelled.

“Aaa…! N-Nozomi! Why are you mad at me?!”

“Why are you wearing a man costume’s?! I thought you are someone else!” she protested.

“I-I’m sorry! I also didn’t think that you will come in such a neat and nice fashion! I was doubting and a little scared to approach you since I’m in a guy’s costume!” Eli replied.

“Why is that?! Do you think I will never wear anything like this?!”

“N-No! Anyway, Nozomi!! Why are you so upset to me tonight?! We didn’t even start our date yet!”

The purplenette sighed at her.

“Because you are scaring me! Then, what with that tantō?! Are you trying to fight someone or something!?”

“It’s just a decoration! It’s not for anything!” Eli said.

“You are carrying a weapon around this place and it will surely scare everyone, silly!”

“My mother bring Shaska everywhere in Russia.”

“That’s in Russia! Not here! Hide that weapon, now!”

“Ok… I get it.” Eli replied sadly as she took her tantō and hide it inside her hakama.

Seriously, does she really have to spell that out for her? What a dork.

“Now, explain me why are you wearing a manly clothes today? Where did you get them?”

“I made them myself. I just thought that maybe I should be wearing this so that you can feel more comfortable when walking around.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, because girls going out romantically with each other isn’t normal, pretending to be a guy might make it look normal. Besides, I’m doing good with this voice, right?”

Well, she is indeed sounded like a young boy, but… really? Just so that she can go out romantically with her?

 “I want to hold your hand, embrace you close, play some games for you and freely kiss your forehead everywhere. I also want to do a fortune telling with you as my couple. Then, perhaps we also can share Ame Ringo as well.”

Eli is being extremely dork tonight, who said that they can’t do something like that without her disguising as a guy? But what done is done and Nozomi is going to appreciate that.

“Alright, then, we can go like this. But since you are pretending to be a guy right now, you might as well act like one, ok?”

Eli nodded cheerfully.

“I won’t disappoint you!” she said with full of confidence.

* * *

 

The couple walked into the festival area;

The first thing they bought is an Ame Ringo, an apple dipped in caramel. Nozomi really hates those, but she doesn’t mind if she can just bite at the apple while Eli also seems to love licking on the caramel. Next stop, the fish scooping game.

“Ah! Nozomi! I can play this for you!” Eli said a little too excitedly—and a little too girly.

Nozomi squinted at her. She hopes Eli understand what it means.

“I mean… Nozomi, I can play this for you.” Eli said gently and handsomely.

The purplenette nodded proudly.

“Then, do it, Ayase-kun.” She said. Eli seems to be getting excited again before she heads to the counter and purchases the tools. Nozomi waited for a few minutes until Eli suddenly turned herself around and excitedly shouted,

“Nozomi! I got it!” she raised a plastic of water with a small fish inside it.

Nozomi squinted at her again.

“I mean…!” Eli quickly changed her manner.

“Nozomi, this is for you!” she said handsomely as she approached her closely.

“Thank you, Ayase-kun!” Nozomi replied sweetly when she accepted her gift.

As soon as the couple walks away toward the next stand, a loud cry heard from the distance. It seems that a little girl is losing in the fish scooping game and she already did a lot of trials herself. Her parents are trying to comfort her, though it seems to be useless when she is throwing a tantrum.

Eli and Nozomi are concerned about her and there seems to be no body around trying to get her the fish. Alas, they doubt they can do anything about it since they might be going to spend a lot of money for those.

Without thinking twice, Nozomi shoved the fish she got back to her girlfriend. Eli nodded surely and she approached the little girl before she offered her the fish. The little girl stops her crying and she looks up to her.

“Ah, thank you, onee-san!” she said.

Eli seems to not mind with that—while Nozomi thinks she should’ve mind with that as someone who pretends to be a guy.

“N-Not _Onee-san_! It’s _Onii-san_!” her parents said in panic.

“Oh? Then, Onii-san!” the little girl said.

“No problem,” Eli replied gently.

The parents are gesturing to her politely before they left to another stand. The scene is watched by a lot of people and it seems that she made quite a talk already. Nozomi doesn’t want to care about that for now, so when Eli approaches her, she quickly grabs her arm and walk together like how a lover supposed to be.

The next stop is a cotton candy stand. Again, Nozomi doesn’t really like this one, the sugary sweetness is a little too much for her, but as long as she is eating it with Eli, she won’t mind. They bought a white cotton candy and ate it together along the way to the next stand that took their interest at the first sight—the roasted seafood stand.

“After eating sweet candies, a roasted squid will taste five times better.” Eli said.

“Then we should take two of them, I got a little dizzy after those sweet treats.” Nozomi said.

“Leave it to me!” Eli said confidently. Just right before she left, Nozomi holds her girlfriend’s hand tightly,

“Please ask like a man, ok Ayase-kun?” she intimidates her with a smirk on her face.

“I—I got it!” Eli nodded. She walks to the counter, handsomely asks for some roasted squids and roasted meat. Eli returns a little excitedly—and that only make her get another warning from Nozomi.

Realizing her mistake, Eli changes her walk cycle into a tough gentle man’s walk. Nozomi nodded in her approval, then she accepted her gift elegantly.

“Thank you, Ayase-kun, you are really sweet.” She said.

Eli nodded with her cool expression then embraced Nozomi lovingly. This is truly strange for the purplenette, she doesn’t know why she feels so awkward to do something like this with her girlfriend. Though she has to say that perhaps it is really necessary to do this. Eli is making quite a scene with how she dress up. A lot of girls are looking at her and whisper to their friends as if they are a couple for display. Why can’t everyone be as individual as they usually were? Alas, the other concern she has right now are those kids who are looking at them strangely.

“Ma! Why that Onee-chan wears a manly Hakama?!” a kid said very loudly when he point his finger at Eli.

“Shush you! Don’t say that! He is a boy like you too!”

“Really!? He doesn’t look like a man at all!”

“Shush!” his parents said before they dragged him away.

Funny, perhaps the other kids also think the same like him. She wonders why kids know that Eli is a female while the older people are assuming her as a male?

“I guess kids here are very keen.” Eli whispered.

“Don’t worry about them too much, Ayase-kun.” Nozomi said as she bit her roasted meat.

“As long as the parents are believing you to be a male, then there’s nothing you should be concerned about.” Nozomi continued.

“Honestly, I really don’t mind with that. I was just amazed that kids can see through my disguise.” Eli said.

Maybe it because Eli is such a beauty? She looks like a pretty guy with a young boy voice after all.

“Ericchi, do you like being a girl?” Nozomi asked with a concern.

“I do, but I don’t like it when anyone speaks so lowly about us when they know we are in love.” Eli replied gloomily.

That’s not good. Nozomi didn’t mean to make her gloom.

“Anyway! What do you want to see next?” Eli offered. Nozomi is glad that Eli could change the topic for her.

“Uhhmm… shouldn’t we be somewhere to watch the firework tonight?”

“Then, do you want to buy some drink first?” Eli asked.

“I want hot milk!”

“Alright, hot milk for the lovely lady.” A playful wink is given to the purplenette.

* * *

 

They bought themselves some drink from a nearby vending machine;

And the next place they went to is the peak of an apartment building. Apparently, some people are gathering there as well to watch the fireworks. Most of them are going in a group or couple. Feeling glad that everyone is being in their own world right now, Nozomi deliberately hold her lover romantically while Eli seems to keep her confidence with her.

They walk toward the empty spot near the tall string fences. The sky is awfully beautiful up there, but the city outshines it. Nozomi knew this sight before, though, she never watches it with Eli. To be honest, she couldn’t feel any difference, but perhaps she might change her mind later.

“The moon is beautiful tonight.” Eli said to Nozomi.

That’s rare, between the city and the sky, Eli decided to mention about the moon.  Truth to be told, the moon is not that beautiful.

“That’s what someone used to say ‘I love you’, right?” Eli continued.

That clears up something.

“Natsume Souseki, isn’t it?” Nozomi replied. Eli nodded.

“But if I wouldn’t say something like that to someone as precious as you. I rather say, the meat is grilled tonight.” The blonde said playfully.

“Ooo! So it’s yakiniku time soon?”

“Not really, maybe later.”

“Spoilsport.” Nozomi puffed her cheek.

They both giggled to each other. Then to their realization, they feel like they are not close enough right now and could be doing so if they want to. They are pretending to be a man and woman in love, no one would suspect them to be a lesbian couple.

To be honest, Nozomi feels a little bitter about this, why does Eli have to do this for her? Is the society that allergic to a lesbian couple like them? Or perhaps it was just Eli who is afraid to be known?

Either way, they embraced each other closely while drinking their hot milk and snacking their savory treats, waiting for the flower of the sky roses and taking their precious time to be a couple in love. In just a few minutes later, a group of familiar girls coming to the rooftop. They are so loud and taking almost everyone’s attention for a second.

“Yeah! I contacted Eli-chan, she said she and Nozomi need to take care of a business tonight.” Said the loudest.

“That’s too bad-nya!!” said the second loudest.

 “They are probably helping out in the shrine tonight. It’s very crowded.” Said a timid girl.

“I wonder if it’s ok to have fun like this when they both are working hard.” Said a polite mannered girl.

“We couldn’t find them in the shrine, so I guess that’s fine.” Said an annoying high-pitched voice.

“Beh—you can’t just say that, you know. They are sacrificing their precious time to help others. We should be ashamed.” Said a curtly mannered girl.

“Does any of you think that they might be truly in love with each other?” said a squeaking voiced girl.

“K-Kotori! You are still into that!” someone protested.

“Ooooh! But, Umi-chan! I think it will be good if they make a scandal! I mean, a scandal is always be something that everyone likes, right? We can gain more popularity!” said the loudest confidently.

“Honoka! You’re not making any sense! A scandal will make us infamous!” Umi said clearly.

“A-Actually, an idol with scandal is most likely to be well known, but they have to be able to revert their popularity and it’s going to be very-very hard.” Hanayo said.

“Yeah, public aren’t that easy to control. Especially because everyone has their own mind. For me, I wouldn’t care about their scandal or whatsoever. I care only on their skill and that’s about it.” Maki said.

Truly, sometime Nozomi think Maki is the wisest of the team.

“Hehehe, Maki-chan, I think the only person you acknowledge as skilled is yourself-nya!” Rin said.

“Of course, who do you think I am?” Maki replied proudly.

Ok, Maki is not that wise, Nozomi take her own thought back to the void.

“Hah, you’re being delusional.” Niko said.

“What did you say?!” Maki yelled at her senior.

Perhaps if Nozomi could take back her thought twice, she would.

“But-but! Don’t you all think Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan have the atmosphere when they are together? I mean, look! There always this feeling, something like: I’m in love with you but I can’t tell you!” Kotori said.

“Say, are you shipping them with each other?” Maki asked and even though Nozomi couldn’t see their face, she believes Maki is giving her that tired face of hers.

“I do! I feel like I wanted to make them confess to each other somehow!” Kotori said cheerfully.

“And how do you think it will work?”

“I don’t know, make a duet song for them?” Kotori asked.

“Huh?! You’re working me out for your own fantasy?!”

“Pleaseeee!!” Kotori begged.

“W-Well! I don’t really mind to do that but I don’t have any lyric…”

Kotori is probably turning her sight to the blue haired girl now.

“W-What?!” Umi asked nervously.

“Pleaseeeee!!” Kotori begged again.

“A-Are you kidding me?! I never know anything about love! I don’t even want to make them!”

“Umi-chan, pleaasssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

“I can’t do that! It’s a no-no to me! No way!!”

“Umi-chan, Pleaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!”

“G-Give me ten years!” Umi said clearly.

“Ten years? You are so unconfident of your own ability.” Niko said.

“Umi-chan, I thought you are the most romantic person I ever met.” Kotori cried to her.

There’s a moment of silence there, but Nozomi—and perhaps also Eli aren’t dare enough to turn their face at them.

“A-Alright, fine, five years…”

“They’ll be graduated by then-nya!” Rin said.

“Yeah!” Honoka nodded.

“Wh-Why are you all suddenly supporting her idea?!” Umi protested.

“Because, look at Kotori-chan! You don’t want to make her cry, do you?!” Honoka said.

Then another moment of silence.

“U-Umi-chan…” Kotori cried softly.

“F-fine!! I-I’ll make them, but, don’t expect me to finish any time soon!”

“Really?!” Kotori tried to confirm excitedly.

“Yes, also, please stop using that face.”

“Yaaaaaaay!”Kotori cheered.

Then within a few seconds later, the fireworks launches up to the sky.

“Yaaaay!!” She cheered again and this time followed by the other girls except for Maki and Umi who are always calm and quiet. When the firework roses, Nozomi only feel like she should watch it, but, to be honest, she doesn’t really feel fascinated by it. While everyone is looking up the sky, she is looking at the shinning gold next to her.

 She rather feel fascinated by the fact that she is watching it with someone special right now (and also with the rest of µ’s girls around her). When she noticed another couple at the other side of the building kissing, she realized that she should be using this chance as well. A chance that happen because the fireworks are taking everyone’s attention. She would drag her lover’s face to kiss her, but, if she does that, maybe Eli will be overly happy or going further than what they should be.

Nozomi doesn’t have the guts to do it, she also doesn’t want her to make up to be a mess at a time like this, and she also doesn’t want to be known by her friends right now. She keep watching the fireworks till it’s over, then going home and pretend like it’s just one of the usual date.

* * *

 

On the way to Nozomi’s apartment room;

Eli walks her girlfriend to home—just like how every gentleman does.  Nozomi can’t understand why she feels unsatisfied by tonight’s date. Eli treats her like a lady and she is even so much closer to her than her usual date.

“It’s really strange.” Eli started a conversation.

“What is?” Nozomi responded to her immediately.

“Even though we’re so much closer to each other tonight, I don’t feel anything special has happened between us.” Eli said.

And now Nozomi wonder why Eli and her always have similar thoughts.

“Perhaps it’s because we haven’t kissed?” Nozomi said, trying to hook Eli’s opinion.

“Are we always kissing each other in our date? I remember that most of our precious time aren’t when we kissed.”

That’s true. She always feels like her precious time are when they hold each other’s hand and talk about anything they can talk about.

“Then when is it?” Nozomi asked.

“It’s when we talk about anything that comes to our mind. When you talk to me, I feel like you want to share your life with me, then when you listen to me, I feel like you are willing to be part of my life.” Eli said.

She feels the same too.

“Then also the time when we work together, you know that I really love that.”

“Then to put it simply, you love all the time when we are together?”

Eli nodded,

“But, why are we not satisfied tonight? Aren’t we doing everything together tonight too?”

“It’s obvious. Because you are pretending to be someone else.” Nozomi said.

“Do I really? I’m still Ayase Eli, you are still Toujou Nozomi. We both are still ourselves, but why are we not satisfied?”

Good question. They talked to each other along the way too. Then maybe it’s not because of their clothes tonight. They feel like they are expecting something but they don’t know what are they expecting. Is it really the kisses, just like what Nozomi thought?

She needs to try. She really does.

“Ericchi, you will come in for a bit, won’t you?”

 “Sure I will. If that’s what you wish.”  Eli replied.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived at Nozomi’s apartment room;

Eli has no idea of why she was asked to come to her apartment room. Her apartment room looks as neat as the time Eli arranged her room, except there are plenty of additional items such as extra tea boxes and extra instant ramen boxes which probably eaten only when she is in crisis.

Nozomi locks the door and pushes Eli toward the bedroom. She can see her being so flustered about everything she just did tonight. Checking out of the windows, there are no crows or anything of the sort. Nozomi thought that maybe this is actually a good time for her to a re-attempt to be intimate. She released her kimono’s tight warp, leaving it hanging on her body while also exposing the most seductive part of her. Eli seems to be very-very flustered yet excited.

“Now, Ericchi…” Nozomi pauses,

“I mean… Ayase-kun.” She continued. Eli’s eyes are on Nozomi’s greatest asset.

“Will you…?” she couldn’t continue it to the end. She feels so embarrassed to name her wish tonight.

Unexpectedly, Eli fixed her kimono and tidy up her whole looks.

“A gentleman do not wish to taint his girl’s purity.” She said.

_What?!_

Nozomi shouted in her mind.

“You are beautiful Nozomi, you don’t have to offer me your greatest part.” The blonde continued.

Nozomi feels like she should be hitting Eli for what she just said.

“Ericchi, you are such an idiot!” she yelled with blushing red face.

Eli giggled to her reaction. Nozomi is puffing up her cheek, though by the time she thought that it’s all that she will get, Eli pushes her down to bed so sudden.

“I’m joking.” she said with her most suggestive whisper.

“I’m not a gentle man.” She continued with her mischievous smile.

Honestly, Nozomi is not expecting that much if Eli is the one who does it. She can still act with the opposite trait later. She is not a professional, she is not someone who can be serious when it comes to something like this too.

Is she going to mess with her again tonight? Should Nozomi punish her for that?

It’s like waiting for someone to open a gift box. It’s frustrating, but she doesn’t want to spoil the surprise and she doesn’t want to guess or expecting much either unless she wants to be disappointed.

Realizing that she might be a little too desperate to know what Eli will do, Nozomi closes her eyes. She can feel her girlfriend’s breath getting closer to her neck, then wet and warm tongue brushing against her skin. She wonders if Eli will protest about her foundation…

“Ack!” Eli reacted as she pulled herself to stand.

Well, that spoils the fun already.

“It’s bitter…” Eli cringed as she makes her distance.

She should’ve cleaned her make up first. Screw make up.

“Ah! Sorry!” Nozomi said apologetically while deep inside, she really hates how a very simple thing will ruin her steamy moment.

“That’s quite a thick foundation, Nozomi, but it’s nice that you can make them not obvious. I really didn’t expect you to wear them on your neck.” The blonde appreciated.

“The magazine says that it will help me to appear like I have more depth around my neck.”

“It is and that’s why you looked like someone else tonight.”

As Eli said it, Nozomi realized something else. Eli saw her as someone else tonight and she also saw her as someone else tonight. Maybe that’s why they feel unsatisfied with their date? But didn’t she said that it shouldn’t be a problem?

“Back then, I thought, you looked so beautiful and you look so similar to my lovely girlfriend. I was scared to fall in love with someone else, that’s why I decided to just appreciate your looks from distance and hoping that my girlfriend will come soon.” Eli explained.

“…but it turns out that I’m falling in love with my girlfriend after all.” She continued with a playful smile.

“Do you like me to look like that?” Nozomi asked.

“Well…” She took a moment to think.

“I’m starting to.” She continued.

Starting to?

“Then you didn’t like me.” Nozomi said a little sadly.

“Honestly, I didn’t. As I said, you look like someone else so I was scared of you. But I’m sure that I can like you however you look like soon. We are not going to stay like this forever after all.” Eli replied.

That’s true.

“Then, Ericchi, I have a request. Can you always look like someone else whenever we are going on a date? I will try to do the same too, but, I might look a little awkward.”

“Sounds fun, I don’t mind if we have to become awkward together.”

“Are you really?” Nozomi asked a little excitedly.

“Yep, besides, we might as well be hiding from anyone who knew us.” Eli said.

“But, if we do that, though, isn’t that like testing if we can fall in love with someone else?” she continued as she placed her finger on her chin.

That’s true, why she didn’t think of that?

“Then, we should be just trying to be an elderly person?”

When Nozomi state that idea, there’s a feeling where she knows that Eli is cringing inside.

“That’s a bad idea isn’t it?”

Eli nodded.

“Yes, that’s a horrible idea.” She confirmed.

“I remember there was a couple who canceled their wedding day just because the female is trying to appear like an elderly.” She continued.

“There was?”

“Yes, the groom is taking it seriously. I can see from his perspective, but I can’t really blame the bride either.”

“Then, Ericchi, are you taking side with the groom? As in, you think that an elderly woman doesn’t deserve to be happy?”

“It’s not like that.” Eli shook her head.

“Being committed to each other is like committing that we have trust in each other. To play such a trick in order to test one’s faith is hurtful. It’s true that maybe the groom will betray her one day, but, do you think he will be happy if he has to be tested like that on a special day like a wedding?”

“But, Ericchi! Can’t he just taking it as a joke? I mean, I believe that the bride doesn’t want to appear like that in her wedding photos either. She is risking her pride just to ask her groom if he will love her as elder.”

“Do you think he will not be an elderly man by then? He might not be able to get any other girl’s by then and he might as well be used to her looks.”

“Well, what about the gold digger? There are a lot of girls who are willing to be wed by an elderly man just because he is such a sugar daddy! Plus, what if he is a playboy? He might dump her when she isn’t even 50.”

“If the bride is aware of that, why would she want to marry him?”

“You’re really taking side with the groom!”

“I think it’s very logical. To marry someone who believes us is better than marrying someone who doesn't. If I was to be in his shoes, I’d be very pissed off to know that my bride doesn’t believe me and had to make me deal with such a petty tricks in a day where it should be special.”

“But if he can’t forgive one simple mistake, would he forgive her whole mistake in the future?”

“Then it’s clear that she doesn’t believe him, right? She doesn’t have the what it takes to marry him and he might as well think that he have no reason to believe her.”

“That’s unfair, Ericchi!”

“I think it’s fair and it’s logical.”

“I believe that all the bride want is to hear him say that he will love her even though she is a 70 years old. Then later, she could re-do her make up for the special occasion.”

“Does she really have to make him say it? Believing someone just because they said it is foolish. You should believe someone because of how they act, not what they said.”

Point taken. She knew that as the truth and she always believes in that as well, though she never thought that she will have to hear that from others to realize that she believe in that as well.

“But, ah, we are not the one who can judge them. Let’s move on from that topic.” The blonde continued.

“You’re right. We have our own love story to write.” Nozomi replied with a nod.

 Eli smiled at her before she turns herself around toward the door of her bedroom.

“I should be going tonight. Thank you for your time.” she said.

“You’re going home already? We haven’t kissed.” Nozomi said.

“I’ll save that for later. I don’t like the taste of lipstick.” The blonde said.

_Note to self: never use any makeup if I want to be intimate._

“Unless it taste like chocolate of course.” Eli said.

“What with that, there’s no way a makeup taste like chocolate.”

“But there’s a way for an underwear to be edible and taste like chocolate, you know.”

“That’s ridiculous, why would anyone eat an underwear?”

“I don’t know, maybe there’s a fetish for that?”

“What fetish?”

“To eat their partner’s underwear…”

“I don’t understand, Ericchi. Please answer me correctly, why would anyone want to eat underwear?”

“Because it’s kinky?”

Is it really?

“I still don’t get it.” Nozomi said.

“Then, if I try it on you, maybe you can get it.”

That’s not a bad idea. Plus, she is very sure that she didn’t wear any makeup on her breast. Nozomi let her clothes dropped down, then open her arms widely, inviting Eli to come near to her.  This is a little awkward for her, but perhaps it can change something between them.

_Which part of this is beautiful?_

Nozomi wondered in her mind.

“Let’s eat…” Eli said gently before she burry her face between her cleavage. At first, Nozomi feels nothing at all, though as she waits, she realized…

Eli is licking her cleavage and it feels so warm ant ticklish. She loves it.

Then most important part of this experience is where she can see Eli began to chew on her bra and pulling it gently. She doesn’t know what else happening but she can feel her blood raises up to her face.

It’s so embarrassing and she might be fainting soon. This is extremely good. It’s wonderful when Eli kisses all over her breast and biting on her bra.

She feels like her fantasy is getting a little wild tonight. Now she knows why edible underwear will be nice to be worn for a night. If Eli could bite her underwear off slowly as she strip her off, then perhaps if she could also…

_Oh, My God._

She thought.

Eli is not stopping after she enjoyed her breast. She goes down as she trails her fingers and gently undoes her kimono. Right on top of that area, which never touched by anyone before, Eli hovered her lips and her fingers are so close to it. Her eyes tell her that she is begging for a permit to touch it, and Nozomi nodded without hesitation.

She thought that maybe it won’t be that surprising and it won’t be that exciting, though when Eli planted her kiss on top of her underwear—and also on top of her core, she can feel her blood rushing even faster.

Then by the time Eli bit her underwear and pull it gently…

She is over.

* * *

 

At the next day in the student council room, Lunch time;

“There you are! I thought you’re gone somewhere.” Said a little girl with black hair to the twin-tailed purplenette who lay her face on top of her table along with cards scattered on her table.

Nozomi didn’t make any response to her friend’s loud remark.

“Oi-oi, what’s wrong with you?” Niko raised her eyebrow.

“She is just exhausted.” Eli said awkwardly.

“Huh? Is that so? Then you two really are working at the shrine last night?”

Eli remains silent for a moment, then she takes her time to think if it can benefit her to say yes.

“Yes.” Nozomi finally responded.

Even though she actually think that she should be honest with her, she just thinks that the lie will make her sounds better than someone who tried to have sex and overexcited then fainted.

Eli smiled to Niko wryly, she is glad that Nozomi answered that for her.

“Should’ve said so to me. I could help too, you know. Maybe for the new year?”

“You don’t have to worry about us. We can do it.” Eli said.

“That’s a no-no, ok? I understand that you don’t want to burden us all, but to get this tired at your first day to school after a long vacation? I don’t think that’s the main purpose of having vacation!”

Now Nozomi wishes that she didn’t lie. She should’ve expected Niko to be persistent.

“Anyway, µ’s are expecting some kind of live shows to be held around October, do you think you can prepare yourself for that?”

“October, huh? I think I’ll start researching for dance references.” Eli said.

“Great, now since we are talking, why don’t you make me the center again? I did great on our summer live, right?”

“Hmm… I can’t really decide. It will all depend on what kind of song are we going to make.” Eli said.

“Ugh!!” Niko smirked.

“Ah, but by then, we can try to do dummy training.”

“I’m not interested in your dummy training! It’s a hell!”

“Really? Was It really that hard?” Eli asked.

“First, you make me pretend to be everyone, second, you make me do all sort of move which you call as ‘simple’ but actually a nightmare, then third, you’re always talking to Nozomi as if I’m only there as a dummy!”

“But, that’s the point of dummy training. Nozomi is my audience and you are the dummy.”

“I feel more like a dumb ass than a dummy!”

“Then, how do you want me to do?”

“Swap place! Nozomi is the dummy then I’m the one who watches and comment!”

“Hmm… I think we can do that. What do you think, Nozomi?” Eli asked.

Nozomi lifted her face. She looked so tired at first, but after her brain processed the question for her…

“Ah! If we do that, you’re going to…” she blushes.

Eli nodded.

“I’ll touch you gently.” She said.

“Huh?” Niko flustered.

“I mean… I’ll teach you gently.” Eli fixed.

Nozomi stay in silent. She is too tired to think of anything to retaliate Eli’s remark and convince Niko that there are nothing happening between them.

“What with this atmosphere?” Niko asked.

“It’s nothing.” Eli and Nozomi replied at the same time—and they even make the same gesture as they said it.

“Huh!?” Niko disgusted smirk’s appeared.

“By the way!” Both of them said at the same time.

“Do you want to go grab parfait with us, Niko?” they asked at the same time.

Niko is still disgusted and confused.

“It’s just nearby, so, it’s not going to be tiring to walk there.” The couple continued again with their synchronized voice.

Niko took her time to think. She wonders if it’s alright to do that? Because, to be honest, she feels a little too awkward already.

“There, Nozomi…”

“There, Ericchi!”

The couple said shyly to each other. Then they paused and giggled in the same time.

“We are always thinking alike, aren’t we?”

And by the time they said that together, Niko sighed very heavily.

“I’m so done with you two! Please stop!”


	9. As Delicious as Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I've been occupied with Dragon Age Inquisitor LOL. I didn't get the chance to play it during work days. Now I have holiday till 9 November and I plan to finish it before then.

The season changes;

It’s Autumn and µ’s are preparing themselves for the show at Halloween. Between those days, Nozomi know that she should be preparing herself to surprise her girlfriend in her birthday, but again, she is stuck with less creative and realistic idea in her mind.

It’s ridiculous that Eli seems to own everything she needs. She might not be a princess like Maki or a girl with less enthusiasm of shopping like Umi, but Eli is a girl who always know a way to fulfill her own needs and her girlfriend’s need.

Fashion? Must be a boring gift for Eli.

Food? Chocolates are not that healthy. Plus, Eli has been eating chocolate almost once a week.

Flowers? Is she trying to be as stingy as the Eli she know right now?

Porn book? She read one last time and she regrets it. She believe she feels nothing more than disgusted when she read it. She really should have not done that.

A visit to somewhere? With the bicycle that she bought for her? That would be silly if they ended up to be shopping with µ’s again. She remember that the bicycle is supposed to be used for them to go to a Wizarding World, but she doubt Eli has that much interest with that place. Plus, if they are trying to do that again, then they might as well be aware that it might drain their energy and they might not going have enough time for the live show preparation.

She remember that other than a bicycle, Eli also gave her that steamy kisses. Maybe she should just return that favor by… actually giving her the intimacy that she wanted, but, is that even an option? In all honesty, she believe that she probably need a simple party like how Eli made µ’s eating in an all you can eat restaurant instead, but she also believe that they won’t be having enough allowance to go through that party—all thanks to the Halloween live show.

She needs to do something cheap but not ordinary. A party with µ’s is probably something that is not ordinary for the future, but it will certainly be ordinary in the present. Maybe she should ask for Maki to make this not-ordinary party? Alas, she believe that Maki has contributed enough in other’s birthday celebration too. She might even pay some of their stuff for the live show today—no thanks to µ’s that always be in a poor economy state. Kotori might also be already contributing enough for everything, she shouldn’t ask for more.

Rin and Hanayo aren’t a good choice for this, they probably suggest something ridiculous even though Nozomi might like their ideas, but this is Eli that she is trying to surprise, she doesn’t believe that she will–…..

_Wait a minute…_

She thought.

Maybe she could ask them about it. If she can’t make an extravagant ideas, she can at least make a ridiculously strange idea which will forever be remembered by Eli. Something that makes her go like “Harasho” or “What on shattering earth is this?” should be fine.

When Hanayo and Niko are gone to help Kotori again, Nozomi is on the charge for support with Rin. This is a good thing, honestly, with just two of them, there should be nothing that can stop them from brainstorming ridiculous ideas.

“Hey, Rin-chan, what is a perfect birthday gift for someone you hold dearly?”

“Hmmm… Rice cake-nya?”

“Rice cake?!”

“Kayo-chin love rice so every birthday, I and Kayo-chin made a rice cake together!”

“You didn’t buy her anything?”

“I did-nya, even though Kayo-chin looks happy with what I gave, she is not happier than when she make rice-cake with me-nya!”

That’s strangely normal, but sweet.

“Oh—she said she want to make Rice Cake with everyone next time, maybe Nozomi-chan should help me arrange that-nya?”

“Eh? Well, I think Honoka-chan will be a lot more fitting for that occasion.”

“Aaah! You’re right nya!”

“Do you have any suggestion for me if I want to give someone special?”

“Uhhmm… what do this someone like-nya? Maybe you can do something related to that-nya?”

“Chocolate…?”

“Ooh! Then make chocolate together-nya!”

“It’s too common. Besides, I think I don’t want her to eat too much chocolate.”

“Then, if you don’t eat them, why don’t you try to cover yourself with chocolate-nya?”

That’s ridiculous.

“But why?” Nozomi asked.

“Well, you can cover yourself with chocolate, then show up to her then tadaaa! Do you like me yet-nya?”

Very ridiculous.

“Wouldn’t she be angry because I wasted chocolate? I bet she will like the chocolate to be eaten, not to be played around?”

“Then make her lick them off you-nya!”

_What? What did she just say?_

Nozomi feel like she shouldn’t think like the way her brain make her. That idea might be ridiculous but it’s actually a brilliant kinky thing that she can do with Eli.

“T-that’s ridiculous!” Nozomi denied herself. She believe that kind of cheap idea shouldn’t be used especially that there’s a chance Eli will be upset because Nozomi is wasting chocolate.

“Is that so-nya? Then, maybe you can get yourself chocolate scented soap, perfume, or shampoo-nya? Make yourself smells like chocolate!”

That’s a good idea, where she can get those though?

“Where do you get those?”

“Hmmm… at a perfume store-nya?”

“Where?”

“I don’t remember-nya! I passed across one and I think it was one in a department store-nya.”

It’s too general. She needs a specific location.

“Where you came from and went to?”

“I don’t remember-nya!” Rin replied.

Very helpful of her. Maybe she should’ve ask Hanayo about that.

“Oh—but I remember that I saw Eli-chan walking to that shop. She said she just bought those chocolate scented products-nya.”

Urgh… So it’s not a surprise for Eli too.

“Maybe you can ask her-nya!”

That’s going to spoil her plan.

“Uhm… is there any other idea?”

“Ramen is a good choice too-nya.”

Ramen, that’s what Rin love. Do Eli loves them too?

“Oh—or! Aquarium-nya! I really like it when I’m in there! I feel like I’m always swimming-nya!”

Another good idea. She believe she saw that choice in the internet, but when Rin is the one who said it, it sounds a lot more convincing. But hey, where does Rin got all these kinky ideas from? Is she purely just messing up with her?

“Also, it makes me happy to see Kayo-chin gazing at everything in awe! She is super cute-nya!” Rin continued.

“Hmm… I’ll take those suggestion of yours. I wonder if you have more?”

“Eeh? Just how much thing you want to do-nya?”

Truth to be told, she just want to do one, but she want it to be the best of the best.

“Just one, but I want to choose the best.”

“The best? Then, Nozomi-chan should ask to everyone too-nya!”

“That’s my plan! Rin-chan!”

“I’ll help you out when you got your decision-nya!” Rin saluted to her excitedly.

“Ooo! Rin-chan, you are starting to look like my partner in crime.”

“N-Nya?! P-Pa-Partner in crime!?” Rin flustered.

“Yes! It means we are working together to pull prank on peoples around us!”

“Sounds fun-nya!”

“It is fun!”

“So, from now on, I’ll call you Nozomi-kaichou!”

“Then, I’ll call you Rin-nitouhei!”

“What’s my first task, Nozomi-kaichou?”

“Ok, listen-listen, Rin-nitouhei! I want to plan a birthday surprise for someone, but I don’t want it to be too extravagant or ordinary! I want it to be very special!”

“Is that so? Nozomi-kaichou? Then, I should ask for ideas to everyone! But, I may need the identity of the birthday person.”

“It’s Ericchi’s birthday. At 21st October.”

As Rin heard it, she nodded.

“I’ll go ask Umi, Honoka and Maki since I believe they are going to be with Eli by now, you ask the other!” Nozomi commanded.

“Ok! I’ll go ask Kayo-chin, Kotori-chan, and Niko-chan!” Rin said with heroic expression.

“We will contact each other once we lock the target, ok?”

“Got it, Nozomi-Kaichou!” Rin saluted to her again before the two parted away to do their mission.

* * *

 

Nozomi arrived at Maki’s house;

Eli, Maki and Umi gathered there to make synchronize choreography, music, and lyric. Honoka is there to support and Nozomi is there to do her mission, except she isn’t quite sure about how she will start her question.

They seems to be very busy, while Honoka seems to be very lost in their conversation. Nozomi is also lost since she never understand anything about choreography, music, or lyric. A few minutes passed and she already received Rin’s text message.

_Rin          : Nozomi-kaichou! I locked my target and now I’m going in to ask them about ideas-nya! >:3_

_Nozomi : Good Job, Rin-nitouhei! I got my target too but not sure how to ask them yet! >_<_

_Rin          : Make a distraction-nya! >:3_

_Nozomi : They looked so serious, I could die if I try to! >_>_

_Rin          : Well, Maki-chan is actually easy to be distracted. Umi-chan, she is deadly but very dense, I don’t know about Eli-chan, but she seems to be a difficult one! Good luck with her-nya! >;3_

_Nozomi: Thank you, Rin-nitouhei! I’ll do my best! >_<_

And from then, Nozomi closed her phone. It’s true that Eli might be the hardest to distract, or truth to be told, she is the only person that need to go out of the room, there must be an excuse that she can use to make her be gone from the room—just for a few minutes are fine.

She listened to their conversation and no matter how intense she try to, she couldn’t fit in any topic for distraction until finally…

“…honestly, I think the choreography looks nice, but it’s just nice. There’s no impact at all.” Maki said.

“Even though I’m not quite sure about this, I feel like someone with skill should be the center this time.” Umi said.

“Everyone in µ’s are skilled, you see? I just need to give them some extra hours to master their part and everything should be fine.” Eli replied.

“You shouldn’t generalize everyone, you know. I don’t think Hanayo can make a center if she is supposed to show off. Rin is quite a decent candidate, but I don’t think she can master the rhythm quickly. She often went off beat and if she is going off beat, we are all messed up!” Maki said.

“That’s true, Kotori can try to be the center but I don’t believe we can make her have extra training after she works so hard with our costumes. Honoka is a candidate, but again, can she show off anything at all?”

“Umi-chan you are talking like I’m not here!” Honoka complained.

“It’s true, Honoka can’t master complex move. She is too simple minded.” Maki said.

“Maki-chan! Not you too!” Honoka complained again.

“Is that so? Then what about Niko?” Eli suggested.

“Niko? Please. You are giving me a headache with that choice.” Maki said.

“I don’t think Niko can make an impact if she is the center, she is too… uhm… lively.” Umi said.

“You mean, too childish and stupid, right?” Maki said with her bored eyes and smirk.

They are not quite a good combination when talking about someone.

“Niko lit our team with her beaming light of life. She is the source of our cuteness.” Umi continued.

“Yeah, she cause us trouble and put us in deeper trouble, then make us look foolish with her Niko-niko-nii.” Maki said.

“I think she should be going around our team so we are all look alive.” Umi continued.

“Yep, totally, she needs to be going around us to make us angry then run away to another group looking for protection.”

“Maki you should chill down. What she did to you?” Eli giggled.

“She took my tomato juice yesterday and told me that she owe me nothing because I borrowed her idol collection months ago.”

That’s very Niko of Niko. Nozomi can’t even describe how she feel so related with Maki’s story.

“Alright, so anyway, is Niko really a good candidate for center?” Eli asked.

“No.” Umi and Maki said in the same time. Now Nozomi know that even though Umi is trying to be as polite as possible, she is actually trying to state her mind without being disrespectful to her senior.

“I don’t think we can trouble Niko with this responsibility, someone should take it. Maybe you can do it instead.” Umi said to Eli.

“Yeah, why would we place her in the center for this? She isn’t even willing to buy me a new tomato juice.” Maki said, still bitter about her recent trouble with Niko.

“Me? Center? I don’t think a pirate should be the center for this.” Eli said.

“Pirate, huh? Right, your costume is a pirate costume. The captain is Honoka , then she should’ve been the center.” Maki said.

“We are back at that again. No.” Umi said.

“Umi-chan!!” Honoka protested and ignored.

“What about a witch?” Eli suggested.

“A witch? That’s very Halloween.” Maki said.

“Yeah, who is witch?” Umi asked.

Eli turn her sight to Nozomi who’ve been sitting with phone on hand, flustered face as she stare at the trio and Honoka sitting right next to her.

“Me…!?” Nozomi widen her eyes as she pointed to herself.

“Yes, this is going to be good. I’ll make sure to couch you privately and intensely.” Eli said excitedly.

This is bad for Nozomi, for now at least. Her mission is to talk with Maki and Umi and if she got chosen to work with Eli, then she can’t possibly talk with them without Eli around at all. She could’ve use text but it’s too risky since she often mistake texting to Eli instead of to someone else.

“Why don’t you try to check on Honoka’s ability first, Ericchi? You can’t judge her right away before trying at least a few minutes, right?” Nozomi said.

“That’s true…” Eli said,

“Then, Honoka, come with me for a bit. I want to see your ability to learn these steps.” Eli said.

“Really?! Then I’ll show you that I can do something worth to show off!!” Honoka said loudly and surely. She seems to be not taking Umi’s word nicely, though despite of showing how much she got pissed off, Umi seems to not care but rather pleased with it.

Eli and Honoka left the room. This is a good chance for her to ask question to the two she thought to be the two most romantic people in µ’s. Though before she could ask…

“I hope Honoka will focus on taking my word as offense and work hard.” Umi said.

Then, Umi actually wanting Honoka to be the center but trying to get her in the mood?

“Heh—if she can’t do it, I think Rin can make it. She is a perfect candidate to say ‘mischief’ out loud, right?” Maki said.

“Rin? I thought you will want Niko instead.”

“She is not getting her precious center position until she buy me tomato juice!” Maki puffed her cheek.

“You are really bitter about that.” Umi said with a soft sigh.

“Hey, what about your own opinion, Nozomi? For you as center of course.” Maki asked.

“Me?! Well, I don’t know if I want to take center position for this.” Nozomi said.

Umi and Maki remain silent, they seems to expect her to say something else.

“B-But anyway! I want to ask you two some question!” she continued.

“What are they?” Umi asked politely.

“Yeah, what are they?” Maki followed.

“A-actually! Ericchi is going to have her birthday soon! It’s in 21st October!” Nozomi said.

“And…?” Umi and Maki asked in the same time.

“I want to prepare a non-extravagant birthday celebration, but special and meaningful!”

Umi and Maki remain silent with their plain expression.

“But I don’t have any idea about it.” Nozomi continued.

Umi and Maki nodded. Their expression are just too straight and too unreadable for Nozomi.

“Then, I guess we know who the perfect center for this live show is.” Umi said.

Maki nodded again. Are they trying to connect her question with their problem or ignoring her question? Alas, if they connect their question with their problem, what are they trying to do?

Just a little bit later, Honoka and Eli returned.

“U-Umi-chan…!” Honoka cried.

Umi and Maki turn their eyes on her.

“Honoka, you are not the center.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet!” Honoka cried again.

Eli sighed before she speak out her mind.

“Honoka can’t do it. She failed all the steps I tested on her.”

“As expected.” Maki said.

“You are too reckless, Honoka!” Umi said.

“What with all these bullying?!” Honoka protested.

“I guess Nozomi have to take the center this time, huh?” Eli said.

“That’s a perfect choice.” Umi said.

“Yeah, I agree.” Maki said.

“What!?” Nozomi is flustered.

“But I want to test her too, come with me for a bit.” Eli beckoned.

“I know she can do it.” Maki nodded.

“Yes, I’m rooting for you, Nozomi.” Umi nodded.

Then before Nozomi can think of anything to say to them, Eli grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the room.

* * *

 

Eli dragged Nozomi to Nishikino residence’s ballroom;

The room is mostly used to greet guest, though when it’s empty, µ’s is allowed to use them as long as they are not being too loud and also be able to keep things in their places. When Nozomi arrived, she took a bit of her time to examine her surroundings.

For the first few area she sees, everything is not out of ordinary—or so she thinks. Everything is luxurious, that’s not out of ordinary, she can see maids and guards standing near each of the door, that’s not out of ordinary, then she can see chandelier on top of the ballroom, that’s not out of ordinary and lastly, the whole room is sparkling clean, that’s not out of ordinary.

She wonder if she should’ve been in a better clothing than she is right now. Oh No, she is wearing her training clothes! She is wearing worst choice of fashion and she is right in front of her beautiful girlfriend who also wear training clothes—but still looking great. She is the only person who is so out of ordinary here!

“Alright, Nozomi. Let’s—…”

“Ericchi! Should we get in a better suit than these?!”

“H-Huh? Relax, this is Maki’s house.”

“It is and it’s a castle!!”

“I-it’s not. It’s just a normal house.”

“It’s not normal! We should be in a formal dresses or something!”

“Nozomi! You’re not going to distract me with that.”

Eli frowned at her.

“I’m not trying to!” Nozomi replied in panic.

It’s obvious that she is not thinking clearly right now.

“Calm down, Nozomi! You—…!”

“Ericchi! Let’s dance! P-People are looking!” Nozomi grabbed Eli’s hands nervously.

“E-eeh!?” Eli flustered.

“C-can’t you dance? Like… a slow dance?”

“S-Sl-slow dance?! But our song is not even a slow dance.”

“Teach me!” Nozomi said in panic.

“Nozomi, I think you should—…”

“Please!”

Eli can only sigh at her before she finally led her body to move gently. It’s amazing when Eli get herself into a teaching mode right after they started to move. If Nozomi didn’t go too panic, maybe she will notice about how much passion Eli put in this.

A step forward, then back, to the side, then to the other. Nozomi couldn’t remember anything about how she did it, but she did. She didn’t realize that her feet followed Eli’s steps, she didn’t realize that she was dancing without any music, and she also didn’t realize that her jaw is left hanging as Eli gaze at her lovingly.

Her eyes display affection and she can’t convince anyone who see her eyes otherwise. It’s a little embarrassing to do this in front of those maids and guards, but they seems to enjoy them and Eli (who still have her consciousness with her), made sure that they can keep enjoying her dance.

If they are in their dresses, they might be spinning them around the room by now. But without them, Nozomi is already deep inside her own imagination. She didn’t even realize that Eli has put her into a fantasy where Eli is the prince and she is the princess. This is all Eli’s fault, not the luxurious ballroom’s.

To be honest, when Nozomi keep moving around the room, she didn’t even realize how far and how long she moves around the floor. Though when she finally make a stop, she feel the aches all over her knees. She is dancing too much.

A loud applause given to the two, Eli led her girlfriend to gesture to them and that’s the time when Nozomi regained her consciousness.

“I didn’t know you can do such a romantic dance. I want you to teach Maki to do that as well.” Said someone who walk closer to them. Nozomi would expect Eli to accept that kind of offer, wouldn’t it be nice to have someone who appreciate her skill?

“Sorry, but I’m taken, mam.” Eli said a little too formally.

“Taken?” a red haired woman tilt her head. Nozomi now realized that she is the owner of this house—Maki’s mother.

“I—I mean!!” Eli realized that she just said something very ambiguous.

“I thought idols aren’t supposed to date with anyone.”

“N-No-no! I didn’t date anyone! I don’t even like man!” Eli said in panic.

“You don’t? Then…” Maki’s mother turn her sight at Nozomi. Eli cringed, she couldn’t even deny that one and Nozomi has no idea of how she should respond to that.

“Ahhh… I see.” Maki’s mother nodded.

“Then I should find another teacher, I don’t want to make your girl jealous.” She continued. It feels like she really understand something but truth to be told, Eli and Nozomi doesn’t want her to assume anything. Again, this is all Eli’s fault.

“I-it’s not like that…” Eli mumbled.

“Good luck with the practice!” Maki’s mother said before she left with cheerful steps.

They can’t believe this.

“Damn it, I told her!” Eli put her palm on her face.

Nozomi couldn’t even try to cheer her up. She is somewhat glad that it’s the respond they got but she also feels sympathy toward Eli’s wish to keep their relationship a secret.

“Anyway, Nozomi. We need to focus right now.” The blonde said.

“You’ll be the center, so please make sure you are doing it right, ok?” She continued.

“Got it, Ericchi!” Nozomi replied surely.

* * *

 

Days passed;

The two continue to do their practice everyday in different places. At the end, the two are using each other’s apartment to practice and this time, it’s Eli’s apartment turn to shelter their practice.

Honestly, Nozomi have to say that this training is getting a little off from the main purpose. She feels like Eli is taking a lot of advantage from this kind of… privilege. Without Alisa anywhere around them, Eli is touching her everywhere and even rub her everywhere with an excuse: “Please move this gently” or like “balance yourself”, or perhaps she should think a little positively: Eli might be seriously teaching her right now and having no plan to take advantage of her privilege as a trainer.

“Don’t bend your chest!” Eli pulled Nozomi’s breast from behind and made her stand straightly.

It’s just getting naughtier somehow. Does Eli really wants to not do anything with being intimate?

“Harasho. Now lift yourself slowly, but only use your toe to do it!”

“How is that even possible?! You already made me stand with only one feet!” Nozomi complained.

“It’s possible! Just do it!” Eli insisted.

“You do that first!”

Eli sighed and she actually did it with ease. She even lift her legs all the way up and Nozomi can only drop her jaws. She is truly a ballerina and Nozomi is an idol with heavy weight attached on her chest. Not that Eli’s aren’t that big either. She shouldn’t use her asset as an excuse to not be able to do what Eli can do.

“Now! Do it!” Eli pointed at her strictly.

“You’re not going to make me lift my legs too, right?!”

“Of course I will!” the blonde said.

“You need to be more flexible! I’ve always been bothered by your flexibility, you know?! Just because no one else notice it doesn’t mean you can get off the hook! Also, you are getting extra flesh lately… just like Hanayo and Honoka! Niko even mentioned about how you’re gaining weight this week!”

“Isn’t that your fault?! You always took me to café and eat parfait together!”

“I didn’t gain any weight, it must be your dinner. What you ate for dinner?!”

“Rice and—…”

“Don’t eat rice for dinner! Eat Salads!”

“Vegetables and fruit for dinner?! You must be kidding me! Those are not making me full at all!”

“I’ll make you eat two apples and trust me you will change your mind!”

“Alright, I’ll wait for that!”

Eli sighed at Nozomi again.

“Seriously, I don’t want to scold you for being chubby, you know. I like you to be chubby, but, getting weight more than what an ideal idol should be is a big no. You won’t be able to move as agile as you supposed to be.”

That’s true…

“Now, let’s work out harder to get yourself in shape!” Eli said gently.

When Nozomi about to start to be serious again, she is distracted by the calendar she hung on the wall. She noticed that it says 20th October.  Then tomorrow is gonna be the day where Eli is the special girl of the team.

She wonder what Maki and Umi plan, but she knows that Rin—her subordinate , is planning up something and it’s going to be not extravagant but special. Now she keep wondering if they plan something together while she is here distracting Eli from them.

She also wonder if she should be entering Eli’s bathroom to find those product that Rin said—chocolate hygiene products that will make her smell like chocolate. Because, maybe, if all those plans goes awkward, she still have herself to offer as a birthday present.

“Let’s start, Nozomi!” Eli continued before they started to practice again.

* * *

 

Hours passed;

Eli and Nozomi completed their practice for today. It’s time for a nice rest and bath after they are no longer sweating.

“Harasho, you’re getting better.” Eli said.

Honestly, she feels like she is still a little too heavy to do all those agile moves.

“You just need to lose some weight and I believe those moves can look better.” The blonde continued.

Just like what she thought.

“Now, after all those work out, maybe you want to eat some fruits?”

“Fruits? I don’t know. I feel like—…”

“Ok, then we are getting vegetables.” Eli said.

“Vegetables? Seriously? Where’s the meat?”

“Your first focus right now is to lose weight, so no meat is allowed until you reach your goal.”

She is merciless, but she got a point.

“Also, no rice. It’s already close to bed time and rice before bedtime is bad.” Eli said.

“Alright then, Ericchi.” Nozomi sighed.

“I’ll eat those.” She continued sadly.

“Sheesh, don’t make that face.” Eli approached her closer and hugged her gently.

“I enjoy you either way, but I’d love it if you can adjust yourself to our activities, plus, with fit body, you can have more option in fashion.”

That’s true, but, now that she said it.

“Sometime I think Ericchi is treating me like a doll.”

“You should feel honored, there’s no one that can make me spend my time and money other than you and µ’s.”

“What with that? I’m one of the µ’s, you don’t have to separate me from them.”

“I could say your name more than three times if I want to, as long as you understand that you are always be my priority.”

There she goes with the sweet talk. Nozomi understand that Eli is just being the flirty her again, though whenever she thinks about it, she can’t remove that image of the dork Eli who questioning her own action as soon after she asks her about the purpose of the action she just did. Perhaps if she comments on this again, Eli will question herself again and somehow, Nozomi doesn’t want her to do that.

She wants Eli to be this spontaneous, she also want Eli to think less and act more. Unless all these acts are already well-planned and perhaps…

_Oh…_

Nozomi’s mind ignited by an idea. She remembers that she should be checking out on Eli’s bathroom for those chocolate hygiene product and she could use this heating up atmosphere to enter there even though it might be a little too risky.

Checking out other’s fingers might be something that not everyone do, but maybe Nozomi think that she should be doing so right now. Those slim, long, and pale-skinned fingers will enter and perhaps they will be the part that she will obsess on tonight. That’s why she has to smell as favorable as possible for the blonde. She hopes that it will be as great as what the video in the internet looked like.

“Ericchi, do you mind if… I take a bath first?” Nozomi asked cheekily. She knows that it’s very embarrassing but she wouldn’t mind if she have to do this for Eli.

“H-Harasho!” Eli’s eyes beamed on her. Those azure eyes are no longer charming, yet it’s not turning bad. It looks adorable and Nozomi swears that she feels like she is looking at a little pup begging for treats.

Nozomi wish that she is keeping her flirty mode on. She really loves it so much. How to tell her that she wants her to do that? Maybe she can try to be as sultry as how peoples in the internet are?

“Ericchi, I really like a serious person. Would you mind to keep your coolness with you as we…” Nozomi leaned to her girlfriend,

“you know…” she winked.

“Make love.” She whispered with her most sultry voice.

“Ha-Harashoooo!!” Eli beamed brighter instead. Maybe that’s not how she should be to make this helpless dork act flirty.

“Sheeesh! Ericchi! I was expecting you to reply me with that serious flirty voices and expression!”

“Oh?”

“Do it!” Nozomi ended up to spells it out for her. Honestly, she could try another thing but maybe something is making her so eager right now. She doesn’t want to spend too much time to try.

“Then…” Eli smiled confidently.

This should be good.

“Nozomi…” she called her suggestively.

“Let’s take a bath together, shall we?”

A bath? Together? Now that she is talking. This is going to be better than she expected. Other than she gets to know about that one chocolate hygiene product she is curious about, she may also have the chance to be bathed with them. She can’t let herself miss this chance.

* * *

 

The bathroom of Ayase’s apartment;

It’s not her first time to see Eli’s bare skin, but it is their first time to be just two of them in a room without any single fabric covering themselves. The apartment’s bathroom is small but enough for a shower, a toilet, and a cupboard full of hygiene products.

Waiting Eli to search for something makes Nozomi feels like maybe she should be helping her out, though when she thinks about it. Watching her lover preparing for their first time intimacy is somewhat… charming?

She can’t wait to be spoiled with her gentle voices next to her ears. Then maybe kissed around her neck and then…

“Nozomi…” her girlfriend’s call snapped her out of her thought.

“Do you like bar soap or liquid soap?”

A very intriguing question. If Nozomi choose liquid soap, she would get her skin touched directly by Eli and it certainly will be slippery, then if she choose bar soap… hmm….

“I’ll take the bar soap.” Nozomi said surely.

Eli nodded. She looked so serious toward her answer. A moment later, the blonde approached her with a basket of hygiene product, placing them nearby and stripping her own clothes off. No one needs clothes when they are taking a bath, right?

As Eli strips Nozomi’s clothes as well, Nozomi notices that Eli is making this expression she has never seen before. She is blushing, and her lips are partially open. Her eyes gazing on her yet she looked like she is somewhere else. She mumbles something as she trails her fingers to reach her bra straps, then down to her unlock them when her tongue licks her own lips.

_She looks hungry._

Nozomi thought.

_It wasn’t her first time to see or to touch, but she always looks like doing her first time._

She continued in her mind. The blonde slowly reached her girlfriend’s breast with her lips while Nozomi herself having no idea of what she should do while she enjoys the warm kisses on her biggest asset.

She feels so awkward too…

It’s like it’s her first time as well—and her fast heartbeat admits it for her.

Pieces by pieces down until the purplenette is completely naked. Her girlfriend led her toward the shower and the first thing she got is a little rough pushes on the shower wall.

_This is getting better._

She thought as she notices that Eli is turning on the water.

_I wonder how far we are going tonight?_

She continued before Eli kisses her deeply and gently. While her tongue treated so nicely, she felt her loving girlfriend tease her desires by massaging her breast while the fresh clean water sprays upon them.

A pair of deft hands, she admits. She really knows where she should be putting her thumbs on or how she should squeeze her. It’s amazing.

_Ahh…. This is bad._

Nozomi thought.

_Oh! No! Why am I thinking like that? What so bad about this?_

When her lips nibbled gently, she believes that she wants the sensation to repeat over and over. Then when her breast groped, she wants Eli to do more than groping her—and her wish comes true when Eli starts to suck on her nipples.

_This is not the first time._

She thought again.

_I should be getting used to these._

She continued.

Her mind feels like about to reach an euphoria, it’s so exciting and she wants to have more part of her body bonding with her girlfriend’s lips. She doesn’t know what kind of face she is making right now, but she knows that maybe she looks horrible while her girlfriend looks so charming as ever.

She is enjoying her.

Nozomi is glad for that, but she also feels insecure about it. If she looks bad right now, can Eli enjoy her until they reach the most satisfying climax?

“I’ll use the shampoo first.” Eli whispered to her when she gave her a gentle stroke on her hair before she reaches to the basket and picks up a shampoo that smells like milk chocolate.

Nozomi paralyzed when Eli poured the condensed white liquid on her palm. She might want to ask why the color is white and yet smells like chocolate, though when she remembers that she should worry about her racing heart instead, she put that thought aside.

The water turned off and Eli carefully use the shampoo on her long and wet purple hair. It feels so good when Eli massage her head, but it feels even better when Nozomi realizes that she gets to see her girlfriend’s glorious asset presses against her. She wants to kiss her asset, but maybe she shouldn’t do that until she is done with her hair.

Nozomi starts to think that maybe this isn’t what exactly she wanted. Even though she can simply touch her skins right now, the itch to taste it raises by the time her eyes locks on the bouncing motion while Eli is moving her arms—massaging her head gently.

Then also the fact that her girlfriend’s skins are dripping wet right now, she wonder how anyone can deal with this feeling of unknown thirst. It feels nothing like watching some random video of couple having sex. But come to think of it, maybe the person who are having sex in those videos are feeling the same like her when they are doing it?

The feeling of wanting to suck on her partner’s wet skin or on the sensitive part of theirs. She wants to swallow her partner too and perhaps nibbling on the part that she can nibble on. She wants her more than she wants to eat several portions of grilled meat.

Without her realizing, Eli has stopped with massaging her head and she is getting the soap quietly. The bar soap is dark brown and the scent of dark chocolate is very strong. She believes anyone would smell like chocolate as soon as they use them.

With only a gentle smile at the beginning of her action, Eli lathered her girlfriend’s skin with the bar soap. The distance between them makes Nozomi feels thirstier. She wants to start tasting her girlfriend’s wet skin, but not when they are full of foams that drips from her own body.

As soon as the blonde finish lathering her body, Nozomi expect her to lather her own though she places down her soap and making a seducing glance at her.

“It’s your turn.” Eli said.

Honestly, Nozomi feels like she wants to have anything unpredictable when she choose the bar soap. Perhaps she should trigger her creative mind to work before she can has anything special with bar soap.

“I was expecting something when I choose the bar soap.” Nozomi said.

“What are you expecting, honey?” Eli replied with her seducing smile. Honestly, that seducing smile isn’t something satisfying for Nozomi. She hopes Eli is a little more aware about this matter. Can’t she tell that she wants to be getting herself dirty while also being clean in the same time?

“I don’t know. Can you tell?” Nozomi replied suggestively. Hoping that Eli isn’t wasting this chance to understand what she expect her to do.

Eli tilt her head slightly, her face tells her that she is currently rotating her mind gears. A few minutes passes and Eli seems to be having a hard time. Right now, Nozomi just hopes that anything can make her think of something creative with that bar soap.

“Nothing comes to mind, I assume?” Nozomi asked again.

Eli shook her head.

“Not even anything naughty?” the purplenette winked at her.

“Nothing.” The blonde replied with her clueless face.

“Then, never mind it.” Nozomi said before she grabs the bar soap and using her turn to lather her girlfriend. It was a pleasure for her to travel her hands and the bar soap around her body, though now she wishes that she used the liquid one. Perhaps she can save it for later or perhaps she could force herself to find a creative idea to use the bar soap for kinky purpose.

Time is ticking and Nozomi has lost herself thinking about the creative idea while exploring her new territory on her girlfriend’s body. She has to admit, it is hard. She is forcing herself too much in this and it’s not good especially this first time should’ve been really special—not awkward.

By the time she reached the part that she never explored before—the cores that should be forbidden for anyone but herself right now, the bar soap slipped out of her hands.

“Oh!” Both of them said. They weren’t looking at each other when they decided to try to pick up, almost bumped their head to each other but luckily they evaded and funny enough, that’s the time when they realizes that they should feel embarrassed about their part that they never show before. Nozomi and Eli have never shaved their pubic hairs, they only did their armpits because they need to keep it clean when wearing costumes.

“I-I’m sorry, I never shaved mine. The armpits were already painful.” Eli said.

“No, please forgive me. I never cared about my hairs, I wouldn’t shave any if I never stumble into these idol stuff.” Nozomi said.

Both of them are quiet for a moment, though they break into a giggles as they realizes that they are thinking of the same thing again.

“It’s alright, Ericchi, I barely see your blonde down there.” Nozomi said.

“Wouldn’t it be less troubling for you to have it clean?”

“I’ll think about that, what about mine? Do you mind?”

“As long as I’m not eating your hair as I eat yours.” Eli winked suggestively. Alas, this makes Nozomi flustered. How she can responds to such a naughty statement?

“I’ll have them shaved later.” Nozomi replied out of her panic.

“Don’t sweat it. We haven’t even started yet.” Eli said with her playful smile.

It’s like she had those words planned, it’s so unfair.

“Then, would you mind to start it already?” Nozomi asked back to her. that’s all the best she can say to her girlfriend.

“So eager. But of course, M’lady.” Eli said before she turn the shower back on. The water washes all the foams on their body. She remember Eli hasn’t yet washing her hair, she wants to remind her about that but what’s the point? She believes that after this, they’ll be going on the joy ride—or at least that’s what she thinks when she remember about how she and Eli always wanted these sort of things.

Eli is turning to 17 tomorrow, she is not old enough for these sort of things, but so is Nozomi and they should’ve been doing something better. Nozomi can’t believe that her curiosity won over her healthy senses, yet what done is done and they’ll be doing this until they’re done.

_Such naughty teens we are._

Nozomi said to herself.

_We might not be a student council anymore, but… at this rate, we’re not setting a good example to juniors!_

She continued.

_Not that anyone will know though. It’s not like anyone want to know about what we do on our bed._

She continued once again.

There’s nothing wrong with being naughty as youth, right? Isn’t that what her mother said? Besides, she believes that both of them are very healthy and there won’t be anything that gone wrong. The only disease that she knows from Eli is her helpless dorkiness and the density of her mind is as deep as a puddle on the street. Despite the rains that pour, those puddles won’t be any deeper unless someone clogged the drainage.

_Clogged the drainage?_

Nozomi realized that she just stumble into a brilliant idea.

That means, conceal her to focus her mind in this matter only. Perhaps, she will be very aware of her wishes if she focus her mind better. Right now, she has to find out what distract her girlfriend’s mind.

* * *

 

After they’re finished with their bath;

They headed to the bedroom with only towels warping their body and hairs. Nozomi know that she should be glad that she got everything done with not an awkward tension. She can’t imagine it if she has to cause frustration when they are thinking of doing anything special with the bar soap.

When the bar soap fell, she also couldn’t think of anything while Eli seems to be not making any different expression as well. But when Nozomi is out of the bathroom, she just realized that she should’ve been enjoying the view of her girlfriend’s ass when she picked up the soap.  Why ideas always coming late? Her brain should be more discipline about it. Now she can’t find another reason to make her bend and show her ass and her core.

As soon as the blonde approach her this time, she can smell the hot chocolate in a pair of cup.

“Milk for energies?” Eli offered her.

“I believe an adult will use a pair of energy drink for boost.” Nozomi replied.

“Adult or not, I never like those energy drinks. I could replace them with caffeine, but I prefer sugars.” Eli said.

As she wish.

“I don’t want to have sleeping problem. We are about to start something that might drain all of our energy for tonight, having caffeine forcing my heart to be active as I’m supposed to rest will be bad.”

“Point taken.” Nozomi replied as she accepted her hot chocolate.

They sat to drink their milk, Nozomi could start thinking of how she will be doing it, but Eli seems to be troubled when she thinks about whatever she is thinking right now.

“Are you nervous?” Nozomi asked.

“A little. It’s going to be my birthday tomorrow and I want to lose my chastity to you by then.” Eli replied.

“That’s… not something you should be doing as a teenager, you know. You just turn 17, you could’ve achieve something better than this.” Nozomi replied.

“I know, but, I’d like to do the easiest thing first.”

“You have another plan that is harder than this?” Nozomi asked.

“Next year, we will be 18, then 19, 20, 21 and so on. It’s true that we might be too young to think about it but, does it scares you if we can’t be bound as a family?”

That’s… a far thinking. It’s almost like a real adult thinking.

“Family? You’re thinking about marriage?” Nozomi asked.

Eli nodded.

“I wouldn’t care about my family, I know the risk if I told them about our relationship. What about you though? I don’t want you to get into a big trouble because of my selfish will.” She said.

“That’s not right. If we are about to get in trouble, then we both will deal with it together. What’s the problem with you and your family? Do they hate people like us?” Nozomi asked.

“I don’t know. All I know about my mother that she is someone who is very strict about everything. After all, she is the one who educate me into who I am right now. She encouraged me to move on and do what  I wish to do.”

“Then, you must be someone who is loved. There can’t be any problem if you—…”

“There is. Before she went back to Russia, she told me that she will disown me if I make her feel disappointed. Her voice was cold and her eyes are merciless. That’s where I know she is serious about it.”

“…and you think being with me as my lover will disappoint her?”

“Perhaps she expect me to marry a man and have an heir for the family, but I can’t do that. As I always told you and everyone else, I never feel attracted to men.”

“Is successful means to have an heir for the family? That’s unfair. Any woman can do that as long as they are willing to spread their legs for the man they want. They don’t even need education to do that. Alas, if that’s what your family wanted, they should’ve sent you to somewhere else than a school.” Nozomi said.

 “That’s a very aggressive way to put it. But sadly, that was what I was thinking about when I fall in love with you for the first time.” Eli replied.

“You thought about that?” The purplenette tilt her head slightly.

The blonde nodded in respond.

“I was so angry that I may not be able to have you, but, when you keep coming to bug me, I starts to feel that maybe I should just give it a chance and see how long we can last. I didn’t expect us to be this… close after all those years. You even saved my heart by creating µ’s.”

“I’ll put Honoka in the credit for creating µ’s, but, Ericchi. I never know why you love someone like me. Someone who bug you around like there’s no other. Someone who is sloppy and someone who barely can hold herself from temptation.”

“I like to take care of someone, I also like someone who is very sharp about my feeling, and lastly, I really love the way you accept me as who I am. Perhaps if I was about to date anyone else, they won’t last more than a week. All thanks to my temper.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, it’s your turn now. Why do you stay around me?”

“Because I can’t leave you alone. I feel like you are my mirror and I want to love myself as much as I love you. But it turns out I still love you more than I love myself. All the blames goes to you.” Nozomi replied confidently.

“Then you are loving me because you want to love yourself? Strange.”

“It’s not strange. I have to be honest. I hated your behavior, but I’ve started to love them when you began to open your heart for me. You gave me hope that I can change to be someone loveable as yourself.”

“And there you go, we both are loveable, aren’t we?” Eli replied playfully.

They both chuckled to the statement.

“Come to think of it, isn’t that reason the same like yours? To take care of someone, to understand someone’s feeling and to accept someone as who they are. It’s like you want to love me as much as you love yourself.” Nozomi replied.

“I never have the desire to love myself… before I met you.” Eli said.

“Then that means, I’m your reason to make yourself love yourself?”

“If you put it that way, I can’t say no.”

“You should be more honest, you know?”

“I’m always honest to you.”

A little moment of silence after the statement said.

“Alright, not always. I lied about a few things. But anyway, Nozomi. You haven’t gave me a clear answer about how your family will react.” Eli said.

“Ericchi, truth to be told, I can’t predict that. You know my mother. It’s not that she is unstable, she is in fact very stable and it’s scarier when I think about it. All that she said is we should be growing up as someone decent if we want her blessing, yet until now, I never know how is her ‘decent’.  It could be anything.”

“And your father?”

“Well, he didn’t really understand about this matter, I leave that to my mother. She can convince anyone if she wants to, even if it will look like someone who’s trying to tame a wild beast.”

“Do you think she can convince my parents too?”

“I don’t know. But maybe she can.”

“Then, perhaps the strategy is to achieve her agreement first before anything else?” Eli asked.

“Yes, maybe, but what is _decent_ in her term?”

Eli and Nozomi remain silent to think about it. It may be hard for Eli to understand that since she is not her mother’s daughter, but Nozomi feel like she understands a bit of her ‘decent’ from the clues that she has collected as she talks with her.

“Maybe we shouldn’t think about it.” Nozomi said as she hoped that Eli would stop thinking as well.

Eli nodded to agree.

“I wouldn’t want to ruin my special night with you too. Shall we start?”

She doesn’t know if she wants to answer yes or no, perhaps a little press on the matter will smite her judgment.

“Sheesh, Ericchi, why are you so eager? Do you really hold this desire for a long time?”

“Not really. I could get my mind somewhere else after that day, though, as the time keep running, I starts to feel like doing it. Let’s just think that maybe this will be our last time meeting each other.”

Last time meeting each other? What with that pessimistic thought? Is she going somewhere after tonight?

“What do you mean?” Nozomi tried to clarify.

“We’ll be graduated soon. I’m going to tell your mother about our relationship. I want my family knows as well.”

“But why?” Nozomi asked again.

“Because, I don’t want my family to be angry. They are expecting me and Alisa to return to Russia after we done with our high school years, they want us to study in our homeland. It’s hard for me to deny them without any reason. If I said I want to pursue a career here, then they won’t listen. They probably will expect me to continue family business instead. Then if I tell them I want to stay for a friend…” Eli hold her breath.

“They are expecting a lover?” Nozomi guessed.

“Yes.” Eli sighed.

“…and that’s where I’ll be found.” Nozomi continued.

“Yes…” Eli sighed once again.

It doesn’t sounds like a big trouble for Nozomi. Maybe they’ll just get a long lecture, but what kind of family who want to disown their own daughter? Especially someone as good as Eli? That would be such a waste. She doesn’t think Eli’s family will be that idiotic.

“I think it’s not a big deal, you’re overthinking it.” Nozomi said.

“Aren’t you afraid to have what important to you taken away? I thought you were like me.”

“I don’t understand, what possibly be taken away from you? Your family will never leave you.” Nozomi said.

“You! Can you imagine it? If my family disagree, either I’ll be casted away or we could be forced to break up and I will never be allowed to meet you again.”

Nozomi wonder if there was something in the past that make her think like that.

“That’s extreme, is something similar happened before?”

“For plenty of cases, I tell you. Like I said, my mother is merciless. Worse than Umi can ever be.”

“Please tell me more about her.” Nozomi said.

“You barely can tell if she is happy or angry or sad or anything. Her eyebrows are always frowning and her mouth always as straight as a brand new ruler.”

An expressionless person, or she has to say a cold-looking person. Just like how Eli looked like back then. Perhaps she is not that cold?

“That’s why I’m fond of my grandmother instead of her. I don’t like her and don’t even ask about my father.” Eli sighed heavily.

She doesn’t like her own parents? ? Perhaps she should ask about that to Alisa? Just in case she has another point of view? Or perhaps… no, something is not fit here. She remember that she clashed with Eli because Eli was worried about her family when they dispatch back to Russia. Why would she worry if she doesn’t like them?

“Enough about this. So do you want to start or not?” Eli asked. Her voice is a little agitated. Perhaps Nozomi is somewhat activating the time bomb inside Eli’s mind. She needs to remember that anything related to family might trigger this sort of thing.

Though, in the same time, starting to do something that supposed to be passionate in the middle of an uncomfortably heated tension is awkward—or just because it is in a wrong kind of heat.

Wait.

Heat… and the wrong kind of heat.

She can merge them both.

“There-there, Ericchi, I see you are getting angry now.”

“I’m not angry!” Eli said angrily.

“I’m just upset.” Eli huffed.

_Alright, make sense…_

Nozomi nodded and giggled.

“You don’t need to hide. If you are really angry, just put all those energy to be angry to do me. I might like it rough.” She said suggestively.

When Eli heard what her girlfriend said, her eyes lit up and her face turn red It’s like she is actually liking her saying something like that. Nozomi can feel that the tension is changing and it is in her benefit. She wonder how Eli will react right now, but it seems that the blonde is still doubting.

How can she convince Eli to just go do something that she wants?

She believes that no word can encourage her, but a vision might. She is warped with only a piece of towel right now, if she removes that…

“Ericchi. Look at me.” she said as she throw her towel away. Eli has her eyes widened, she can’t stop looking at the fantastic sized breast that she always adore—and again, it always look like it’s her first time. Then, at the same she is also looking at the lower part of her girlfriend. It’s new and it’s as marvelous as the asset she always adores.

“Nozomi…” Eli whispered her name.

“What? You’re not going on me already? Come on, don’t be such a loser.”

“Loser!?” Eli frown deeper at her.

Nozomi couldn’t think of anything to boost this moment into what she wants—alas, she doesn’t know what exactly she wants from Eli other than being loved while she show her dominance to her.

“I’m not a loser!” the blonde said clearly.

This is turning to her favor.

“Prove it.” The purplenette replied with mischievous smile.

As soon as she said it, Eli grabbed her roughly and pin her down on the bed. She started with a forceful kiss and hard squeezes on Nozomi’s arm. Then eventually, she is soften her kisses and starting to loosen her grip. The two began to enjoy each other’s lovely warmth and treatment, though Nozomi have to admit, when Eli was rough, she felt something that made her heart beating faster.

The blonde aggressively kissing and licking her, from her lips down to her jaws then to her neck. They just started a few minutes ago, yet and Nozomi feels like she is starting to sweat like she has done a marathon worth a trophy. This is so good and so… extravagant for her. She feels so special and…

_Oh no, this isn’t right._

Why she is the one that feels all the feelings that Eli should feel? She needs to act now before Eli makes her reach the climax. Though after a few minutes of thinking, she couldn’t find any idea to respond to all these lovely treatments. Truth to be told, she couldn’t even think of anything else than to enjoy being spoiled by her girlfriend.

Again, these kisses are not the first, but it always feel like the first. Maybe she is just addicted? Or perhaps she should admit that maybe she is the kind of person who enjoy being the bottom part of love making? Even though she is actually the person who engage the action?

Nozomi doesn’t want to think too much about it right now, all she knows is that she is being loved so passionately. The only thing that is on their way is Eli’s towel that still warped around her pale skinned body. She doesn’t need any minutes to think again, she wants it simple—remove that obstacle, let their breast touch each other and… those… pinky…nipples…

She needs to say this again: This is awkward, but fun.

Seeing her pink nipples rubbing against the blonde’s gives her a strange pleasure. She might no longer question where the good part of having sex anymore. She is lucky to have someone as proficient as Eli treating her desire.

The next good part is where she can feels her sweats mixes with her lover’s while their saliva also do the same. Should she also states that ‘this is so vulgar, but fun’ right now? Their tongue playing like a child with their favorite candy, they even suck to each other as if they have been thirsty for a year.

_It’s Nice. I want more._

Short but sure and true—or at least Nozomi feels glad that she is being very honest to herself right now. She wants to be treated like this for a long time, but Eli has another plan in mind. She pulled her lips off Nozomi’s, then licking her own lips lustfully.

“It’s a lot more delicious than I expected.” She said.

Eli must’ve been enjoying the strong chocolate smell on her skin.

“I’m going to tend your lovely strawberries now.”

Lovely… strawberries? What an awkward nickname. Is she talking about her nipples or her core? She can only wait and see—or feel in her case. Eli hover down and she is looking at Nozomi’s breast. She massaged her gently and by then, Nozomi also realizes that her nipples are hardening. It’s amazing how an action can drive her body to respond like that. She can’t wait to feel her nipples being suckled—which Eli starts to do after half a minute of gentle and naughty massage.

The blonde suckled both of her nipples greedily, it’s honestly a nice view and she feels like if she keep watching on her right now surely make her body react wilder. Her legs are no longer under control, she feels like her legs are immobilized by her own wildest dream to have something done with her nude womanhood.

That lustful face which Eli makes, those slim and long fingers groping on her body and playing on her pink nipples, those legs that locking her down on the bed as her waist rubbing against her girlfriend’s lower body. She wants more.

The way Eli look at her makes her feel special, those deep blue eyes gazing so intensely while her lips left open as air breath out of the gap, hands eventually being as playful as a kid playing with a pair of balls. Nozomi can see her smiling and hear her giggling. Eli is truly enjoying her.

Down to the center of caged desire, the blonde finally averted her gaze. She is looking at her core as if she is wanting to have a permission to tend her. Truth to be told, she thought that she already gave her the permission long time ago.

Without words, without any doubt, Nozomi nodded.  She honestly will ask her to touch if she doesn’t remember about her pride as _the girl_ in their relationship. Eli gave her a seductive smile before she kisses her knee and trails up through her inner thigh until the softest part. It’s a little hairy right now, but Eli doesn’t mind it. In fact, Nozomi is the only person who are thinking hard about it. She feels like she really should go to shave them tomorrow so that Eli won’t have to taste her dirty hair in the future—if they are about to do something like this again.

Putting all that thought aside, Nozomi know something is going up and it is her lust. When Eli brushes her tongue between her legs, she feels uncontrollable joy. It’s so strange, but she is happy about it. Eventually, Eli slips her fingers in to join. She is digging in the most sensitive part of hers along with the wet and slippery tongue.

Not enough with all those excitements, Eli starts to suck her. Nozomi should admit that this might be the best sensation so far. Who would’ve expect her to enjoy something as gross as this?

She couldn’t speak up her mind, she liked all the things that Eli do to her so far and she has been only moaning about it. She moans so loudly even though she doesn’t even want to do it. It just happen and she thinks she is disgusting.

_Why Eli isn’t protesting?_

She thought.

_Why are we agreeing to this?_

She continued.

_Will this worth all the trouble I will have later? Can I still think clearly tomorrow?_

She bit her lips as she hold herself from screaming out her pleasure.

_Ericchi, please, don’t act like you’re enjoying me. I feel so dirty and disgusting._

She said out loud in her mind.

_Stop being so amazing._

_I can’t love you more than I am now. I couldn’t even ask for a better girlfriend than you. This is enough! This need to stop before I spill out more than just those dirty moans._

She try so hard to hold herself while her legs are tensing further.

Her prayer is answered—or at least, for now. Eli stopped and Nozomi can see the smug face looking at her as if she has more plans behind it. After all that treatment, the purplenette can feel something is different and when Eli leaned to her closer, she kisses her and….

“Aaah!” Nozomi accidentally lets out her sultriest moan. She doesn’t even know why but she believes that she felt like her skin is twice sensitive than before. Eli played her role so well. Nozomi keeps wanting to repeat herself about how amazing Eli is while also trying to stop herself from acting so disgustingly.

Then when she thought her most sensitive part is done with being loved, Eli’s finger travelled there and…

“Ohhhh!!” Nozomi couldn’t help herself. One finger going inside and the second one joins in. She can feel her hollow stretches and her muscles tighten. She unconsciously hugging her tightly with both arms and legs. She doesn’t know why but she truly wants Eli to go deeper— _how disgusting_ , she thought again.

Her hips are moving on it’s own as she got herself more and more excited. The fingers are slippery and wet, they are making some sort of kinky sounds again and again. Nozomi can’t stop herself, she can’t even ask to stop, and she isn’t planning to stop either.

Perhaps, she should let this be happening only tonight and think of another way to compose herself later. This must not be the last time of them doing all these pleasure. She will surely force Eli to do it from time to time later—and she will do it subtly to make it less awkward from her side.

She wonder what Eli will say about this tomorrow though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, I got an inbox in my fanfiction.net, someone is asking for a new NozoEli in a historical AU (Smthing like Inuyasha they said) story. I certainly want to write them, but not quite sure if i can finish them quickly. It will certainly takes a long time to work on. So, I wonder if there's any writer who want to write that but team up with me for the story plot? If not, then, I will just have to do it myself lol. Please contact me if you are interested or leave comment if you have idea!


	10. What you Wish to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an event that happened before Ep 8 Season 2. I know this look like rushing compared to The "Secret Romance", but lol, i plan to detail something else for this version. I hope you're still enjoying it ^^

Days by days passed;

They just finished their Halloween Live Show and it turns out Nozomi made a great center for the song. All thanks to everyone who supported her.

“Maaaan!” Niko huffed.

“That was nice. I had a blast. I hope the TV made sure that show was broadcasted to whole Japan.” She continued.

“We certainly will get plenty of scores for that beauty.” Eli said a little cheekily.

“You have got a lot improvement in your choreography. It’s amazing.” Maki complimented.

“And you’re always making a good song for us.” Eli replied.

“Heh—it’s not a good song if Umi didn’t make the lyric for me. I’m pretty bad at that.” Maki said.

“O-our song is nothing without Kotori’s handiwork.” Umi said.

“Hehe, and I can’t finish them without everyone’s help!” the crafty tailor said.

“Everyone are working so hard for this! We should celebrate it!” Honoka said energetically.

“Ooo! Yes! We have to!” Nozomi agreed wholeheartedly.

She has never been this happy before. Truth to be told, she feels like she is free from something in her heart ever since she and Eli had their first sex. Not that she didn’t have any regret for that night though. She believes that she is getting a little too addicted. It becomes one of her needs. It’s unsettling in a way. If they can’t do it by the time their body wanting it, she will have to endure the pain of holding back her desire, she will also become restless and won’t be able to do anything good.

The other thing about their relationship right now is that they began to feel comfortable with being around each other and starting to not care about their appearance. Why would they be embarrassed if they have seen each other naked and messy? They will only care about how they look in front of others right now.

Perhaps, the feeling of trying to look good in front of Eli is the only thing that burden her? Honestly though, that’s unhealthy. She should have not think as if sex has made their relationship better, she should think that it was her own resolution that makes her feel comfortable to be around her beloved one.

She feels lucky that the person she had sex with—and also she is committed with, is a person that will absolutely be very loyal to her. Too loyal and too…

“I think we all should take a rest. There’s still an interview to get through once the event is done. I don’t want all of you to be too tired to think of anything good to say in the interview.” Eli said when her eyes glance at Nozomi. She knows something about that glance—it means ‘yes, you to be specific’. How protective of her.

“Ah! That should be Honoka-chan’s job-nya!” Rin stated clearly.

“M-me!?” Honoka exclaimed.

“You are the leader. You deal with that.” Niko said.

“N-Niko-chan! You’re just throwing that to me?!” Honoka exclaimed again.

“Of course, duh! You’re the lead. You don’t want me or anyone else to represent µ’s! No one is going to listen to a non-lead member!”

“Heh, you could’ve just said that you are bitter about being ignored by the presenter.” Maki said.

“I’m not bitter!” Niko said.

“There-there. We should stop talking and rest before we get to deal with that interview.” Nozomi said. She thought that it will be more beneficial to have a little rest than to drain their energy up right now. After all, everyone needs to be fit so that they can talk properly during interview, just like what Eli said.

As soon as they enter their room to rest, each of them going to do their own activities. They all agree to be quiet and actually stop themselves from doing anything that may drain their energies. Honoka sat on her seat and takes a deep breath before falling asleep, Kotori takes her time to arrange the costumes, Umi is next to the ash brunette to help, Rin and Hanayo goes with browsing for something in Hanayo’s phone, Maki seems to be secretly trying to take selfie, then as for Nozomi and Eli…

“Nozomi…” Eli called her softly. She beckoned to her as of she is trying to get her out.

“Ericchi, is this even a good time to do something? We need to take a break, just like what you said.” Nozomi replied softly.

“We are just going out to get some drinks for them. They seems to be thirsty.” Eli replied.

“Is that so?” she replied as she raised her eyebrows.

The blonde nodded.

“Well then.” Nozomi stood up from her seat.

“Everyone!” she said loudly, taking the group’s attention.

“Ericchi and I will go out to get some drinks, any request?” Nozomi asked.

“Me! Me!” Honoka raised her hand excitedly.

“Me too-nya!!” Rin said.

“I want too!” Hanayo followed.

“I don’t mind. Make it sweet.” Niko said.

“That won’t be bad. No orange please.” Maki said.

“Anything fine as long it’s not a carbonated drink.” Umi said.

“I’d like to have one too!” Kotori said cheerfully.

“There-there, I should list all of your request.” Nozomi said before she took out her phone and opened an application to take note.

“Ah, Nozomi, I’ve never seen you taking notes with that?” Eli said.

“Oh? This? Well, I happen to think of trying it just now.” Nozomi replied.

“Harasho. That would be nice for you!” Eli said somewhat excitedly.

“Anyway, here, each of you should write what your request is! Don’t forget your name so I can ask for payment later!” Nozomi said as she handed her phone to Niko first.

“Eeeh!? You’re not going to pay for us?” Honoka asked sadly.

“Of course not! I’m not that rich!” Nozomi said.

“Then, Maki-chan! Can you pay for us?” Honoka asked.

“Huh?” Maki raised both of her eyebrows.

“Honoka!” Umi scolded her.

“Hehe, I’m joking! I’m joking!” Honoka said playfully.

“Sheesh, it’s sounds real when you are the one who said it.” Umi scowled.

“I’m not always short on cash!” Honoka pouts at her.

“Actually, I can pay. But with µ’s remaining budget.” Maki said.

“Ooo! You are my savior!” Honoka turn herself to Maki who is taking the turn to write on Nozomi’s phone.

“Wait-wait! We still have to fund our final if we happen to get to the final round!” Niko reminded them.

“You are so optimistic-nya!” Rin said bluntly.

“O-of course I am! Better be safe than sorry!” Niko said.

“Well then, never mind about using µ’s budget.” Maki said.

“Aaaa! Noooo!!” Honoka grab her own head in frustration.

“That’s very nice of you, Niko-chan. I do have to admit that I’m short on materials. I’ve used all the materials from June for recent live shows. We need more budget if we want to make a high quality costume for the next live show.” Kotori said.

“Yeah, also, the recording fee, I need to hire some people to hasten the production, but if we can’t, that’s fine. I’ll do it slowly.” Maki said.

“Why would you want to hasten a production, Maki-chan?” Niko asked.

“Huh? Well, obviously because I want to practice more dance than spending too much time for music composing. It’s not easy to do everything by myself, ok?”

“That’s true, I wouldn’t want to stress too much about lyric as well.” Umi said as she took her turn to write in Nozomi’s phone.

“I think it’s sad that Maki-chan is the only one who can play music instrument” Hanayo said.

“Unless you can count me in to play maracas-nya!” Rin added cheerfully.

“W-We don’t use maracas for our song! Also, your maracas are always off beat!” Maki said loudly.

“I can play guitar if you want me to help.” Eli said.

“Huh? Well, we do use guitar… but… it’s electric guitar, not acoustic.” Maki said.

“Similar base, I think I can learn it easily.” Eli replied.

“R-Really? Well, that would be nice, but what about the choreography?”

“I can do that while helping you composing music.” The blonde replied cheekily.

“Besides, I have Nozomi to support me, I can do anything with her.” she continued.

“Is that so? Well then, I guess I don’t mind.” Maki said.

“What about you, Umi? Do you want to help as well?” Eli asked.

“M-me? I only know a bit about traditional instrument if that’s ok.” Umi replied a little shyly.

“That would be nice, anyone else can do any instrument?” Maki asked.

Nozomi would like to make a joke right now, but she doesn’t know if it’s ok to say it. After a moment of silent among them, Nozomi finally decided to say it.

“I can do Ericchi’s instrument.”

“Huh? You mean, guitar?” Maki raised her eyebrow.

“No, Ericchi’s instrument.” Nozomi restated.

Everyone are awkwardly quiet except for Eli who’s blushing so red about it.

“Oohh!” Rin appear to understand her joke.

“You mean you are going to use Eli-chan as music instrument?” she continued.

That’s not exactly what she meant, but it’s close enough.

“How can you use someone as music instrument?” Hanayo asked as she stopped to write on Nozomi’s phone. Nobody knows when the purplenette’s phone reach her hand, but it seems that she is the last person to write.

“I don’t get it too.” Honoka said.

“Hmmm….” Kotori appear to be thinking so hard about it while Niko seems to be not caring enough about Nozomi’s joke.

Maybe Eli is the only one who really understand what it means, but as Nozomi’s eyes focus on Umi…

“A! Umi-chan! You got it?” she asked with lighthearted voice.

“No!” Umi replied loudly with face as red as Maki’s hair.

“N-Nozomi! Everyone already write their request! Let’s go, ok!?” Eli said agitatedly before she grabbed Nozomi’s phone right after Hanayo about to give it back to Nozomi, then she pulled Nozomi out from the room.

* * *

 

The Minimarket;

Eli and Nozomi are browsing through the fridge for the drinks. It takes a while since they has a lot of varieties and it seems that some of the girls wanting only specific drinks.

“It feels like they are giving a puzzle to us.” Nozomi commented as she read the detail of the requested drink.

“Seriously, how could Honoka doesn’t remember the name of the drink she wants?”

“It’s really like her to forget name, but… I don’t know why the others also has similar problem with this, even Umi-chan.”

“What did she ask?”

“Green tea or milk flavored drink with specific amount of sugar and contain high protein as well. No soda.”

“I guess she is expecting us to look into the composition of each drink. But hey, high-protein, we can always search in the sport drink or look for it in the vending machine near the gym.”

“Or, we could just grab a milk with less sugar.”

“Or we could just get her a freshwater. She won’t refuse that.”

“Yes, freshwater is good for health—but Ericchi! Seriously. She didn’t even ask for freshwater!”

“What about the other’s request?”

“Hmm… Kotori-chan’s request: I feel like tasting something new. Get me anything that taste sweet or smells good.”

“Hmm….” The blonde started to think.

“Is there any drink with cheese flavor?” Nozomi suggested.

“That will be gross. Why would anyone want to drink a cheese flavored drink?”

“hmm… since Kotori-chan likes cheese cake, I just think she might like it.”

“I like chocolate, but I wouldn’t want to eat chocolate all day.”

“Is that so? Then, what do you suggest?”

“Lemon also has a good scent and it’s healthy.”

“Then, we are getting lemonade?”

“Sure, that would be nice for her. Especially because she loves something sweet and lemon can help her balance.” Eli replied gently.

“Alright, next request. Maki. She is asking for tomato juice.”

“Let’s get the one with glass bottle. I’m sure she is expecting us to get that one.”

“You know her favorite, Ericchi?”

“Yep, I’m very sure that’s what Maki wants. Niko haven’t replaced her tomato juice too.”

“Then, that’s the easy one. Next request! Hanayo-chan’s request. She wants… Blended… rice?”

“Can we get her something else? Rice… is sugar and we don’t know where to get that one…”

“She is explaining the place to get it in specific—…wait… this is her house!”

“She is asking us to run to her house and get her blended rice?”

“Yes, from the fridge, she said. Her mother should know where it is.”

“Are we really going to go to her house for that?”

“Well, she mention here if we can’t get that one, we should get her something sweet and fresh.”

“Let’s… just get her lemonade.”

“Yes… I don’t even want to see how blended rice looked like.”

“Next request please.”

“Alright, Rin-chan said she wants: freshwater or any sport drinks.”

“That’s surprisingly…. Simple.”

“Well, yes, let’s get her that.”

“Next, yours and mine.”

Nozomi remain in silent as she tried to think of what exactly she wants from this place. Truth to be told, she kind of… want to do something else instead.

This is pretty bad since they are supposed to be hurrying themselves, but instead, Nozomi really-really feels like doing something real quick. Her eyes keep looking at her surrounding and to her own phone screen—specifically at the time.

It seems that they have about 40 minutes before the interview starts. It won’t be hurt to spend maybe like… 20 minutes?

They might ask what’s going on that makes them go for that long, but… maybe they shouldn’t do that until they can get each requested drinks delivered.

“I’ll get a hot milk, what about you?” Nozomi asked.

“Hot milk? How classic. I’ll get cold one.” Eli replied.

“Then we are settled. Let’s deliver these drinks soon!” Nozomi said cheerfully.

“Alright.” Eli replied gently and it seems that she is holding something back. Could she be thinking about the same thing just now? Perhaps all these getting drink for µ’s is just an excuse to get out with just two of them.

They bought everything requested and their own drinks, walked down the street together with arms hugging the paper bags. So many things they want to say or to engage, but they know their responsibility and they both think they have to work that out before they are starting to do what they want to do.

* * *

 

After their interview;

Eli shook her head, she couldn’t stop thinking of how could Honoka talk so confidently about their victory. Though other than that, she also heard her girlfriend said something,

“Nozomi, after Honoka finished her speech, I heard you saying something. What did you say?” she asked.

“I just said that this is going to be the right time to launch our most powerful song.”

“A powerful song?”

“Yep, we should make a love song.”

“Love song? Just like what you wanted when we made µ’s?”

“Yep, exactly.”

“That sounds good, will they agree to that, I wonder?”

“We just need to convince them.”

Eli giggled to her girlfriend’s respond.

“There, you make it sounds like it’s easy to do that.”

“I believe µ’s can make them. We are always in love with each other, aren’t we?”

“We? Sure. We are, but µ’s? I’m not sure about that.”

“Sheesh, what makes you unsure about them?

“Because I don’t think they have the same kind of love like we do.”

“Then we just make the hint, make them understand and everything.”

“It’s not that easy to make someone experience the same kind of love like we do. Honestly, can you really believe that someone other than me can love you sincerely?”

Well, no. She never thought of that. µ’s are a bunch of innocent girls she is very sure that—hey! Eli sounded like she is trying to brag about how much she loves her.

“You’re bragging!” Nozomi pouted.

“Not really, I’m just telling the truth. There’s nobody in this world love you more than I love you.” Eli said cheekily.

She really is trying to brag.

“Well, I’m very sure that nobody in this world can match my love for you!”

“I’m glad to hear that!” the blonde replied playfully.

“If I could, I’ll marry you a hundred times!” Nozomi said confidently.

“How is that going to happen?”

“Well, fine, maybe not a hundred times, but I’ll definitely marry you!” Nozomi replied.

Eli seems to be a little gloom about it. When she look at her face, Nozomi reminded by something that they were talking about when they had their first time on the bed. She should’ve not said anything about marriage if she doesn’t want this kind of atmosphere returns.

“Nozomi, I—…”

“Ericchi! Do you want to stay over tonight? Or perhaps, should I stay over tonight?” Nozomi cuts in.

Eli seems to be dumbfounded for a moment, though she began to understand her intention and she made a big smile as respond.

“We will never have enough of that. Let’s do it tonight.”

“Alright, so which one? Me or you?”

“You stay over, Alisa needs me to take care of the chores. She must study for her weekly exam.”

“Is that so? Then, do you want to teach her as well? If you do, then I’ll help out.”

Nozomi said before the two walks quietly to Eli’s apartment.

* * *

 

Night falls;

Entering the bedroom after an intimate bath is nice, especially when they are finished with the chores and Alisa has gone sleeping after an intense studying with the perfectionist sister and the (might be) sister-in-law-to-be who kept messing with the right answer.

It was fun.

Said Nozomi in her mind as soon as she sat on top of the bed along with her girlfriend who is still trying to dry her blonde hair. She could’ve done the same with Eli, but Nozomi always feel like she rather let her hair dry on it’s own than to work too much about it.

They both are only covered with towels—just like how they started their intimacy for the first time, then as for their hair, it wasn’t this wet but always can use a hair dryer if they want to. Nozomi turn her eyes to the curtain, it’s still partially open and she decides to close that one.

She is used with having sex in Eli’s bathroom or bedroom, she even knows where to hang her clothes or towel, and she knows which part of the bed she should slept on. Eli is always using a night-lamp and she claims that she can’t sleep without a night-lamp nearby. While part of her know that it’s a hint of Eli being scared of the darkness, another part of her is curious and wanting to try to turn off the light right after they had sex.

Starting out their intimacy isn’t something hard anymore. They just need to show up naked and pressing their lips against each other, passionately tasting each other tongue and finally embrace each other closely. Their skin are cold, thanks to the bath they just had, but they smell so fresh and for Nozomi case, she know she smells like creamy chocolate.

Eli is licking her greedily and yet the chocolate scent remain strong. She loves it. Truth to be told, she wants her sensitive part to be ‘eaten’ soon too. She can’t wait but she has to wait. She wants it yet she can’t spell it out or she might ruin her own pleasure. All the teasing Eli did is going to be worth the experience and she believes it because she has felt that way from ever since they started doing all these messes.

Skin to skin, Nozomi couldn’t resist to feel the passion. All of her senses are wide awake and all of her mind has gone somewhere in the euphoria ride. She can feel the long and sexy fingers playing her core as they also prodding in slowly until the flowing liquids lets them slide inside her.

Nozomi can’t stop appreciating the sensation. She knows how disgusting she sounds like in her mind, but she truly thinks that she needs to educate herself more about what to say during sex. Is there anything to say to make her sounds less slutty and more like a decent lady?

“Mmmmhh….”

_Yes… yes… you’re doing it right._

“Ahhh…”

_Sexy. Hot. More! Lick every inch of me._

“Ohhh…..!!”

_Kiss me with your lovely lips._

This is harder than she thought. All those words that she said in her mind could escape any time.

“Ohh…marvelous!”

She finally said something other than moaning, but…

_Harder, please… this needs to be harder!_

She couldn’t help herself to not say it in her mind. To be honest, Nozomi feels like she should be trying to think of something again to keep herself with her senses, else she might start to scream and do all sort of slutty moves. She also feels glad that Alisa’s room is not right next to this room. Just imagine the feeling of being Alisa if she has to sleep in the room next to a couple who can’t hold their desire?

Her legs are lifted up and her hair-free sensitive part appear to be more appetizing for the blonde. Nozomi could see her lovely girlfriend smiling and in just a few seconds, she proceed to treat her core with love. Starting with only two fingers sliding in and out, continued with a few kisses until penetrating tongue and they are all amazing.

Back with her sense again for a moment, she still couldn’t think of anything to think about other than how lovely Eli looked like down there. Her hair is messy but her beauty isn’t decreasing at all. She smells like the sweet cherry blossoms and it’s very comfortable to have that scent linger around her along with the cold air.

It’s getting more and more exciting. She can’t describe how wonderful the sensation is each time her lovely blonde penetrate her tongue inside her while also licking on her tensed womanhood. She wants Eli to put her long and sexy fingers inside, ruin her, and make her reach her climax.

No. She must not submit herself like this. She must do something as well so that she isn’t completely conquered by the blonde’s domination—even though she really loves that too. Her hands trying to search for something to grip on, just so she can gather her senses again.  The bed sheet appear to be a little too tight, but there’s the headboard of the bed and it seems like she can hold into that for a while.

Eli lifts herself up and she places her own core between Nozomi’s legs, touching exactly at the purplenette’s core and gently rub theirs against each other. What an amazing impact she made tonight. The different warmth and sensation makes her happiness running all over her body. The joy of being a special girl and the mysterious cause of excitement mix together. Nozomi really-really loves her girlfriend, she truly loves her and she wants to bath with her sweat and with her love juice if possible.

She can’t help it. She really can’t. She can’t think of anything. Not at all. She is about to explode. No, this is not the harmful explosion. This is an explosion where her happiness reach the limit. Amazing.

“Aaaahh!” Nozomi reached her climax.

To Eli’s surprise, she also let the warm liquid poured out and drip inside her busty girlfriend’s core. They both are tired and slumped on the bed together.

“Honey, you’re doing great tonight.” Eli appreciated her.

Nozomi turn her eyes at her girlfriend. She couldn’t resist to not to kiss her for one last time tonight.

“Ericchi, you’re getting better and better. I can’t wait to see more of you.”

“Do you want to use toys later?”

“Toys, huh?” Nozomi think for a moment.

“Maybe not. I’m the only toy you should play with in our intimacy.” She continued.

Eli giggled at her respond.

“Sometime I feel like you are really a possessive girlfriend.” She said.

“You’re not that different! You are always be the clingiest between us!” Nozomi puffed her cheek.

Eli once again giggled.

“I know, it’s a compliment, ok? I love it when you are being possessive to me. After all, what make us still together right now is because you are possessive and I’m clinging myself so tightly. We are really a perfect pair.” She said with playful smile.

That’s… very… _pure_ of her to make that kind of reason. Honestly, Nozomi only can giggle to what she said. She wish she could say more though.

“Now, should we sleep? It’s been a pretty long day.” Eli said.

Is it really? Nozomi feels like it’s a little too short to be called as a day. She wish to hear more of Eli’s voice.

“I want to hear more of your voice, Ericchi.”

“But I don’t have anything else to say and I’m pretty tired today. Besides, we should be sleeping  for today or we won’t have enough energy for tomorrow.”

“We aren’t student council anymore. It’s fine to be a little sleepy at school.”

“It’s not! But anyway, I’ll be sleeping now so you better do the same!”

“But I don’t want to sleep yet!”

“Good—night!” Eli stated clearly before she turn herself around, pulled out her blanket from under her bed and spread it open to cover herself and Nozomi. The light is still on and Nozomi believes that she should be the person who turn it off. But come to think of it, maybe she should be trying on turning off all the light and see Eli’s reaction?

Quickly, she switched off all the light and wait for anything to happen. Though after waiting for a few minutes, there’s absolutely nothing happened. She Decided to approach Eli and touched her. She can hear her squealing so softly and also squirming stiffly in the same time. She really is scared.

“Aah! Ericchi! You are scared of the dark! I knew it!” Nozomi said,

“T-turn the night lamp on!” Eli cried.

That’s not what she expect. She thought she will look a little cooler, but this is just too far from her expectation.

“I didn’t expect you to be this scared of the dark…”

“Turn the night lamp on!” Eli said once again.

“Well, if you are scared, you can try to hug me and I’ll protect you.” Nozomi said.

“I’m not going to do that! You are being mean to me! You never did this before! You mean it!”

She really does and it’s really cute to see Eli being this… childish.

“Ericchi, stop being cute. I like the dominating Ericchi more than—…”

“Just turn the night lamp on!!” Eli repeated her demand again.

“I think I’m enjoying this. Can this stay a little—…”

“I hate Nozomi!”

“I love you too, Ericcchi.” Nozomi replied with a giggle.

“Whatever! I’m going to sleep! We are done for tonight!”

“What? But I’m enjoying this moment. Can we talk more?”

“No!”

“Ericchi-Ericchi! Please tell me about your—….”

“No!”

“What about your—…”

“No!”

“Well then, I’d like to hear more of—…”

“No!”

“Alri—…”

“No! I hate you! Good night!”

“But, Ericchiiii!! I still haven’t hear about—…”

“I said, Good night!”

* * *

 

The next day;

Nozomi woke up earlier than Eli who seems to be having a really hard time sleeping. Maybe the joke is getting a little too far there but Nozomi wouldn’t mind to be her back up for today. She had a really good time last night and she is filled with a lot of spiritual power today.

“Ericchi! Ericchi! What do you want for breakfast?” Nozomi asked playfully as she button her white school shirt up. Eli seems to be still too sleepy to answer her. She is also still naked and covered by her blanket. The blonde isn’t even making any noise other than a short grunt.

“Ok, I’ll cook you eggs, bacon, and some rice!” Nozomi responded for Eli.

“Thank you, Nozomi, you are the best wife ever!” she continued as she tried to mimic Eli’s voice.

“Oooh! You’re welcome, darling! As long as I get to have nice cuddles with you every night! I can’t wait to be graduated and kneading our lovely family.” She replied to herself.

Eli remain still on her bed. It looks like she is ignoring her girlfriend completely. Nozomi remember that she should’ve not made a joke of something, but she feels like she is getting a little tired of trying to hold herself back, alas, she can’t even hold herself back for that. She truly wants to be married with Eli.

Despite of already had her bath this morning and currently in her white school uniform, she jumped to the bed once again, forcefully open Eli’s blanket to find her naked body, spreading her legs open and boldly suck on her womanhood.

“N-Nozomiii!” Eli jolted.

Ignoring her protest, Nozomi keep sucking her greedily.

“I’m awake! I’m awake! I’m going to take a bath!”

Still completely ignoring her, Nozomi starts to use her tongue to play with the erecting part of her.

“Nozomiii!!”

And the blonde’s muscle loosen after a few seconds of her protest. Now that Eli has submitted herself. Nozomi’s tongue began to taste the true flavor of love juice which Eli ate from her last night.

_It’s a little bit sweet and salty…_

She said in her mind.

_Taste like sweat with extra exotic scent._

She continued.

_Hmm… there’s a little bit of sour too. What a strange flavor._

She continued again.

_I love this!!_

She said loudly in her mind before she can feel Eli’s spraying the warmth all over her mouth.

_So… this is what Ericchi felt every time we are doing it. No wonder she is addicted too._

She nodded as if she understand something so deeply.

_I should start to do this too whenever we got ourselves together like this._

“Nozomi!!” Eli yelled at her.

“Yes?” Nozomi replied innocently.

“What with that surprise?!”

“Uhmm… Happy… belated birthday?”

“That’s not an excuse!”

“Well, you have to thank me for waking you up, Ericchi. Please say that you love me.”

“W-what?”

“You love me, right Ericchi?”

Eli sighed at her.

“Nozomi, you want me to say something so obvious? Of course I love you, even if I said it a thousand times, it won’t be enough to express how much I love you.”

“Awww, Ericchi! You are being so sweet! I can’t wait for another night with you!”

“H-huh? Well, I can’t stay over again for tonight, besides, I think we should study. We are going to have some entrance exams in a week.”

“You remember that sort of thing in the morning after I gave you the sexy surprise? What a spoilsport!”

“It’s not like I don’t like your _sexy surprise_ , Nozomi, it just that we need to focus with our school first.”

“That’s not fun. When I grow up, I want to be Ericchi’s wife!” Nozomi said intentionally. She expect her to be gloom and by then she will try to push again and again until she might explode and say out what bother her.

“You’re saying it like it’s easy to do that.” She said with a wry smile.

“What’s wrong with having such a fantasy it’s way better than being too realistic and focus on school like there is no more time tomorrow.”

“We really don’t have that much time, ok? We are about to graduate soon. Then before that, we need to get ourselves registered in universities.”

Nozomi doesn’t even think of getting any university yet.

“Say, do you have any in mind yet?” Eli asked concernedly.

No.

“Well, yes.” Nozomi replied as she averted her eyes.

“You’re not looking at me.”

“I’m not lying.” Nozomi said.

“Sheesh, Nozomi. If you are lazy, then I will really have no chance of marrying you, ok?”

_Ah…_

Nozomi feel concerned about that now.

“Didn’t you told me that your mother wants us to grow up together? Then we better be diligent to work on that. That—at least, if you want to continue this sort of thing until we are adults.”

So that means, Eli want to have sex with her again and again later? That’s why she is determined to marry her however it is?

That’s a great idea.

“You’re right, Ericchi.” Nozomi sighed softly.

“Fine. I haven’t got anything in mind about my university.” she shrugged.

“What are you suggesting, Ericchi?” she continued with a question.

“It must be something you are passionate about. I don’t want you to follow me just because we are girlfriends. It’s fine to be a little far from each other, as long as we can contact each other.”

It would be nice to always be next to each other though. Nozomi can’t imagine herself being too far away from Eli now. She would want to be touched at least once a week and she doesn’t know how she can survive the untended desires.

“What are you looking for in university?”

“Me? Well, I’d like to learn more about crafts. I intend to learn it and open my own workshop.”

That’s a simple dream but sounds fun.

“Well then, I’ll be learning about advertising. That way, I can advertise about your cute works and we will always complete each other!”

Eli smiled as respond.

“I like that idea. Then let’s find our perfect university.”

* * *

 

The next few days later;

Today is supposed to be the day for µ’s to prepare for the next live show against A-Rise. They haven’t decide on what song they are going to make, but that should be able to be done by today. The great success in the Halloween event gives them a little bit of confidence, now they are about to make another step and they believes they need a greater impact than their previous performance.

“I can’t decide now, Ericchi. Should I think about the next live or about university?” Nozomi asked as she walks down the stairs along with her girlfriend. They both are carrying their training outfits on their hand, about to go change in the changing room next to their clubroom.

“We can think about the next live together, but we can’t think of our university with them. They probably won’t need to think about that until later.”

“Then, I should think about university first?”

“Yes, of course. You are not going to live as high-school student forever. Also, as a grown up, you need to be able to decide which is important which is not.”

“Ericchi, do you have any idea how university will look like?”

“They probably just the same, except you need to be more independent with your study.”

“Can I rely on Ericchi to do my work?”

Eli chuckled to her question.

“I don’t mind but it would be nice if you do that yourself. I’m not always good at everything. I’m sure you have more creativity than I am.”

“Ericchi is being modest. You are a born artist!”

“I’m sure you are a better artist than me. You’ve got that powerful lens in your eyes.”  Eli said with a cheeky wink.

Is she flirting right now? Then Nozomi shouldn’t lose to her.

“I’m still very sure you are being modest, Ericchi. You’ve got that craft fingers, my inside can testify to that.” Nozomi replied with her suggestive wink.

Once again, Eli found humor in her statement.

“We are just getting naughtier and naughtier.” She said with a giggle.

“Who cares, nothing wrong with being a little naughty in our age. We are still young.” Nozomi replied confidently as she enter the changing room with her girlfriend.

“You’re such a bad girl, Nozomi. I’ll make sure you are getting your punishment to—….” Eli pauses as her eyes stare into the little girl with black hair. Nozomi also realized the little girl’s existence and staring at her blankly.

“What the hell did I just hear?” Niko mumbled.

“I-It was nothing!” Nozomi and Eli said clearly.

“Are you two fucking?” Niko asked furiously.

“N-No way!” Both of them said together with blushes on their faces.

“I don’t believe any of you. Punishment for being a bad girl is not—…”

“Aaahh! No-no! That was because Nozomi isn’t looking for university! That’s why I need to punish her!”

“You’re not making it sound any better, Eli!” Niko said.

“I—I’m going to stay over her apartment tonight and—…”

“Fuck?” Niko said sarcastically.

“No!”

“S-She is going to give me private lesson!” Nozomi said clearly.

“Private lesson, huh? With spank and all?”

“No!” Nozomi and Eli said agitatedly.

“Hmmmmm….” Niko made a curious face then she smirked.

“Hah, I’m just joking. Look at both of your face. You two are seriously hopeless. But anyway, least you two aren’t hopeless about the other thing.” She continued with a smug smile.

“What thing?” Eli asked.

“University.” Niko replied.

“Oh.”

“You know what, I haven’t found one too. If you two plan to have a stay over to look for them and discuss, then I don’t mind to join.” Niko said.

Both Eli and Nozomi are looking at each other as Niko said it. Then they both nodded and hoping that perhaps with Niko around, they will be able to focus on their mission to find university. They both were very sure that if there are only two of them, they will most likely to get on the bed sport instead.

“That would be great.” Eli said.

“Yeah, you can keep us focused.” Nozomi added.

“That’s great, yeah? I will bring my own laptop. Lucky that my mother is here tonight so I don’t have to worry about my siblings. But anyway, are you two will be doing that tonight?”

“Actually, it’s not gonna be tonight. I don’t think we have enough energy to think after our practice.”

“Oh? Well, that’s true. I’m pretty sure we need to focus on our show first. Then, we are going to do stay over next week? I’m very sure Kotori, Umi, Maki and… Ohh! Crap! Eli! You are going to choreograph too.”

“Don’t worry about that. I can do that while searching for universities with you two.”

“Say though, are you after choreography? You’ll make a great dancer.” Niko said.

Eli remain silent for a moment, then she forced a smile for her,

“I don’t know. I need to decide that later.”

This is the kind of expression that Eli made about joining school idol. Perhaps Eli is trying to hide that desire from her? Just like how she was about the school idol thing? Nozomi believes she was right about the school idol thing, but what about now? Eli might know more than her about adult stuff—other than the adult’s bed stuff of course.

“Huh? What with that gloomy smile? Do you have any confidence in your choreography? You must be! Not many people can do something like that, you know.”

Eli kept her forced smile even though it’s obvious that Niko knows about how fake it is.

“Oh come on! You’re being too modest. Listen up, Eli, if you are not doing what you love, you will forever regret it. Trust me!”

“Now-now, Nikocchi.” Nozomi tried to stop the conversation.

“It’s her choice to decide, you don’t need to worry about her.” she continued.

“Well, alright. I believe you understand what I’m saying too, Nozomi!” Niko said before she left the two in the changing room.

Eli seems to be still a little gloom about it, though Nozomi quickly gave her a friendly (and loving) embrace.

“Ericchi, let’s think about that later.” She whispered.

Eli lifted her sight to her.

“Just do what you want, Ericchi. I’ll support you however it is.”

“Nozomi…” Eli gave her a flustered look.

“Now, let’s change. I believe they are waiting for us!” Nozomi said with her faithful smile. The blonde nods happily and the two begin to change to their training outfits.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way. I got defeated by a few people's demand. >_> . SO I guess it's not my last fan fiction after all. There will be one more NozoEli fan fiction with historical and myth background (Similar to Inuyasha the requester said). I'll certainly add that one but there was someone else who requested for Dragon Age-like story, then also another who requested to add a few of my OCs back to the fiction as supporting characters. (Tbh tho, I can't add "Heidr" or "Gullveig" name in the new story, so they'll have a new name. Also, can't add "Lilith" or "Eve" in the new story too, I'll be adding someone else instead and I hope she can make quite an impact like them too.
> 
> About where the new story will be? Prolly Fan Fiction.net. But I might add that here too.


End file.
